¿por que Draco? ¿por que la verdad duele?
by Jacedbell
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si la "sangre sucia" lo dejara de ser, o sino nunca lo fue? y si alguien ¿se arrepiente de lo que hizo y dijo?
1. Un nuevo año ,encuentros, y algo más

Todos los personajes etc pertenecen a......  
  
Espero que les guste!  
  
Capitulo 2:De nuevo aquí.  
-vaya ,genial ,llego temprano y no me encuentro con nadie conocido-decia Hermione algo con mal humor. -hermmmmm- se escucho de un chico. -Hermione Granger -  
  
Sin duda sabia quien la llamaba -Ron! -dijo ella muy alegre de haber encontrado a su amigo- ¡cómo has cambiado ,Ron! Claro que Ron habia cambiado ,ya no era el mismo pelirrojo de antes ,era mucho mas alto y musculoso y por supuesto muy guapo,no esra para mas ,si todas las chicas se le pegaban como locas, -tu tambien has cambiado..y muchísimo herm!-intervino ron al notar que Hermione habia cambiado y era notable,era mucho mas alta ,ya no tenia la cara de niña de hace años,tenia un bonito cuerpo ,formado a base de dietas "muggles" y ejercicios. -um aja...........si Ron -dijo un sonrojada Hermione -"guau si que esta super lindo" pensab Hermione -herm ,ronnnnnnn- dijo una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos -chicos ,hola! -Harryyyyy! Hola ¿ como estas?- vaya que estas muy bien Harry" pensaba una Hermione media mañosona.  
  
-hermione ¡como has cambiado! Pero mirate estas........_( que iria a decir) ... genial-dijo un Harry mordiéndose la lengua,por no decir " Hermione estas hermoza"  
  
-si ,umm gracias,oigan- decia un poco enojada Hermione por tantos cumplidos y tambien por que empezaron a hablar de quidicht sin hacerle caso-¡OIGAN!  
  
-¡QUE QUE QUE Hermione ,TRANQUILA YA VAMOS!  
  
Ya se estaban yendo al expreso ,pero la mirada de Hermione se desvió hacia.... Malfoy?, si si Draco Malfoy el chico que le habia echo la vida imposible mas que a una rata .pero habia algo diferente en el ,era otro tipo de chico ya no como antes ,no tenia el pelo con gel lo tenia suelto y un mechón de pelo le resbalaba por la frente ,su cuerpo se habia vuelto musculoso y desarrollado ,era mas alto y en otras palabras era.........todo un CUERO  
  
-Malfoy?-se pregunto Hermione al verlo subir el al vagon del tren acompañado de Pancy como siempre-no puede ser el ha..  
  
-cambiado?,acaso draco Malfoy ha cambiado?-a Hermione se le congelo la sangre ,que iba a pensar esa persona de que ella ,la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo este pensando en el? -per..don?_Hermione se volteo par aver a la persona que le habia preguntado eso -si es verdad Malfoy a cambiado y mucho no Lavander?-dijo otra voz -si de verdad ,yt creo que granger piensa lo mismo,no? -ah ,hola Parvaratti ,Lavander,como estan?-preguntaba Hermione para poder desviarlas del tema,aunque era inútil. -o no granger ,acso Malfoy no esta guapo?- -umm si si lo esta -" o no Hermione que rayos estas diciendo Malfoy es el ser que mas odias en el mundo" -lo sabia ,granger ademas no lo niego -  
  
- 


	2. De nuevo a aqui

Todos los personajes y etc, son propiedad de.. Bueno espero que les guste esta historia que tiene de todo un poco.  
  
SEXTO AÑO EN HOGWARTS  
  
Capitulo 1:Un nuevo año; encuentros sonrisas y malos ratos.  
Ya comenzaba un nuevo año en Hogwarts ,y Hermione estaba por así decirlo; encantada (por no decir súper entusiasmada),  
  
-¡Un nuevo año en Hogwarts! ,que felicidad por fin llego!-gritaba Hermione a tal punto que sus vecinos de al lado se preguntaban que era Hogwarts .  
  
Ya era hora pensaba ella ,de que se pasara el aburrido verano, "por supuesto que Harry y Ron no estaran tan contentos de que lleguen las clases" pensaba Hermione cuando de repente una hermoza lechuza toda blanca se pozo en su cama.  
  
-¡Hedwing! ¿qué haces aquí? Acaso Harry te envio algo para mi?  
  
Mientras desenrollaba un pliego de pergamino de la pata de Hedwing , que decia:  
  
Querida Herm: | |  
  
Hola herm ,como estas ,supongo que feliz,no? Bueno mañana no svemos Ah porfa llega temprano para que nos hagas la tarea! Jaja era broma HA y ron te manda saludos! Chau Harry y Ron  
  
| |  
  
-hay cuando no ellos!-pensaba Hermione mientras escribia su respuesta. Sabia que mañana volveria a Hogwarts ,los partidos de quidicht ,ir a clase de aritmancia,ETC ETC,pero tambien , soportar a la estupida de pancy ,los insultos de Malfoy y de sus secuales Grabbe y Goile , y por supuesto volver a ver a la estupida de Cho Chang ( lo siento es que no me cae),entre otras cosas.Pero eso no importaba si no que volveria a vivir nuevas aventuras ,risas ,malos ratos ,tambien volver a soportar a Snape ,el profesor que mas le tenia colera y no era por mal alumna sino ,en realidad nadie sabia el porque .  
  
-Hermione!- llamaba la voz de su dulce madre -si ya voy a dormir ma,no te preocupes estoy arreglando mis cosas para mañana - -ok hija pero ya duérmete- Ya era tarde ,el reloj marcaba las 11pm,hora en la que todos dormian. -mañana finalmente estaré de vuelta- pensaba Hermione mientras se ponia su pijama  
  
-despierta! Despierta! ,-hacia su despertador , -¡ Ya era hora de que sonaras!- decia ella mientras iba corriendo a lavarse, -ummm a hora que me pongo?-pensabe ella mientras ponia unos jeans con una polera pegada en su cama- ya se! .pero ....ya se este y esa blusa-  
  
Cambiada y peinada bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor donde estaba su padre esperándola para llevarla al expreso de Hogwarts .Estaba realmente entusiasmada pronto veria a sus inseparables amigos y también a alguien mas.......  
Holaaa espero que les guste no soy muy buena en los principios pero algo es algo Dejen rewievssssss  
  
Pandora 


	3. MALOS RATOS

Todos los personajes son de .... y pertenecen a.......  
  
Bueno hay va! Capitulo 3:¿ de verdad?  
( continuación del capitulo 2)  
  
"o no que hice" pasaba por la mente de Hermione ,ellas eran las chicas mas chismosas de todo Hogwarts ,¿qué pensarian los alumnos y alumnas si Hermione granger este pensando en que Malfoy esta guapo?,seria su fin sin duda ,Pancy la odiaria( mas de lo que la odia),y Malfoy? ,que haria Malfoy se reiria en su cara si supiera que la "sangre sucia" le ha dicho a unas chicas que esta bien cuero, sin duda alguan pasria lo peor.  
  
-bueno ,este....me refiero ,que, ...Malfoy es- que iria a decir Hermione si ya la habian escuchado?!-es un INBECIL-¿Qué dices Hermione?" pensaba dentro de ella. -si eso si es cierto-dijo Lavander-pero... esta bien cuero no? -si de verdad,vamos granger no lo niegues ,que es la verdad-dijo Parvaratti.  
  
-asi ,bueno no me interesa para nada ese estupido de malfoy,ademas aunque este.....umm..simpatico,sigue siendo el mismo niño mimado de siempre en otras palabras todo UN INBECIL!  
  
-jajajajajaja,eso es cierto granger-dceia lavander mientras todas caminaban hacia el tren  
  
-bueno me voy tengo que buscar a Harry y a Ron ,nos vemos luego-decia ella mientras se alejaba con un suspiro-chauuuu!!!!!  
  
En el vagon ya estaba Malfoy ,sentado a la derecha de pancy ,su "enamorada" y templada se podia decir ,ya que el no le demostraba demasiada atención a ella. -draqui,cariño ,me cargas mi equipaje cuando lleguemos?-le decia ella en tono mas meloso que la propia miel . -callate! Que intento leer!-le decia Malfoy malhumorado -acaso no tienes a tu elfo? O mejor aun... una varita con magia para hacer un hechizo?,ah?- decia en tono sarcastico- no seas tan tonta si?  
  
Malfoy ,sin duda daria toda su fortuna para alejarse de pancy aunque de nada serviria, el habia cambiado; era mas estudioso y mas guapo( eso ya lo dije,jejeje) ,pero seguiria siendo el niño mimado y molestoso de siempre? Tal vez no,talvez si ,quien sabria solo el lo sabia.  
  
-Hermione por aquí!,aquí estamos -decia Harry levantando una mano para que ella lo pudiera ver . -harry aunque sea me ayudarias en cargar mi equipaje? O no eres un caballero?-decia ella en tono de broma. -asi bella dama ,permitame su equipaje,madame,pase por favor ...-decia Harry en tono de burla sujetando la valija de Hermione. Ella se sento al lado de la ventana al costado de Ron que leia un libro de historia de la magia y haciendo su tarea. -vaya herm ,es increíble que no tengas nada que hacer!- -claro Ron porque yo hago mis deberes en vacaciones no en el tren-decia una Hermione con voz severa .  
  
-ja ja ja ,que chistosa-a ron no le habia dado gusto que Hermione le haya regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño. -ya ya ron no te pongas asi.quieres?-le decia Hermione a la vez que sacaba su varita. -ok,chau chicos me voy a donde lavander-decia ron mientras se paraba a sacar su equipaje .  
  
-lavander,ron? -si si lavander,Harry- decia Ron en un tono de resentimiento ,dse seguro que salia con ella ,ademas ya se les habia visto muy pegaditos y abrazaditos ,eso no tenia nada de malo si no era que supuestamente nadie lo sabia ,cuando en realidad todo el colegio sabia algo de ellos. -buana suerte ¡que no te coma vivo ron!- -jaja que graciosa Hermione- -ya ya vete no queremos hacerte perder el tiempo-decia Hermione con tono de niña -ya vale ,chau- En el vagon solo estaban Harry y Hermione ,Hermione metida en sus pensamientos como siempre "¿cómo es posible que YO piense en que Malfoy esta guapo?,por favor Hermione el es un imbecil lo has odiado desde...............desde siempre! Acaso no es el el estupido chico que te ha hecho pasar vergüenza adelante todos por no ser...por no ser...." unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban de su mejilla " por no ser una SANGRE LIMPIA".  
  
-Hermione estas bien?-le pregunto Harry que habia notadol que ella estaba llorando-¿tienes algo?.  
  
-ah ah no nada Harry -hermione se estab secando las lagriams con el reves de su manga -no no me pasa nada Harry ,no te preocupes.  
  
-esta bien herm ,voy a comprar algo¿ quieres que te traiga algo?-  
  
-si ,unas grageas berttie bott,por favor-decia ella con una sonrisa,una fingida sonrisa pero al final una sonrisa. -bien ,ahorita vengo-y Harry salio del vagon dejando a Hermione sola y de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos empezo a llorar bajito.... -ahhhh.por fin solo! Sin que me siga!-dijo uan voz que la saco de sus pensamientos. -malfoy? Pe.......roo que estas haciendo aquí?-sorprendida de que Malfoy este en un vagon con ella "una sangre sucia" -ahhhh?,pero ,demonios pense que esta vagon estaba solo!- dijo el-genial ahora estoy en un vagon con la "ssan-derrepente Malfoy se callo ,porque se dio cuenta que ella tenia unas lagrimas en su rostro. -que te pasa granger? Ah?-draco se preocupo ( se preocupo?) -NADA! NO ME PASA NADA,AH ADEMÁS QUE IBAS A DECIR "ESTOY EN UN VAGON CON LA SANGRE SUCIA NO?-unas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas "pense que habias cambiado ,pero no es asi" pensaba dentro de ella. -estas histerica granger! -malfoy se habia sorprendido de que ella llorara en frente de el ,el sabia que la hacia llorar pero ella se hacia l afuerte- que tienes?-"inbecil que deices tu preocupandote de her.....de granger?,que tienes tarado?" Hermione se sento en su asiento y se puso a llorar ,pero de repente.. -¡Hermione!-harry habia entrado y habia visto a Hermione llorando-¡estas bien ah?! ¡que te hizo el maldito de Malfoy?! -ehhhh estas loco potter yo no le he hecho nada a tu novia!- decia draco tratndo de defenderse-cuando entra ella....  
  
-¡Hermione! -grito ron que derrpente entro al vagon -¡qu ele hiciste maldito ..imbecil!-deijo ron empujando a draco y agarrandolo del cuello. -ah reponde! -sueltame pobreton de m.......,no le he hecho nada! -¡Harry ron tranquilícense! ¡ el no me ha hecho nada!-Hermione trataba de separarlos a los tres que ya se iban a golpes -el entro y me vio llorando NADA MAS! No me ha hecho nada!  
  
-ven estupidos!-Malfoy miraba a Harry y a ron como en burla .-no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí-Malfoy miraba a los dos hay parados con miradas de odio pero al mirar a Hermione ,sus ojos mostraron tristeza y dolor- her........digo granger.serta mejor que arregles todo esto ok?.no quiero que tus amiguitos se la lleven fácil la próxima vez-dijo de Malfoy y se fue  
  
"que rayos le dije a her..a grannnnn.....a esta bien a Hermione para que se pusiera a llorar,pero ella ,mierda deja de pensar en ella,,ella es... una ..una ella.....que es? Ella ,olvidate de ella sacatela de la CABEZA ,eres un Malfoy y ella es una granger nisiquiera es sangre limpia ,pero por que no pude evitar sentirme mal cuando la vi llorar?,que mierda me esta pasando? 


	4. Cambios inminetes

Todos los personajes pertenecen a........ J.k. Rowling y.... Capitulo 4 :Cambios Inminentes . LA continuación del otro estuvo un poco corta "sorry" a los lectores.  
  
Después de todo lo que había pasado en el vagón ,en el expreso de Hogwarts ,Harry y Ron miraban con mas recelo de lo común a Malfoy ,no se habían quedado tranquilos con el incidente de encontrar llorando a Hermione en el expreso y mas aun si ella dice que no tuvo nada que ver Malfoy , "era mas que obvio de que ese tenia algo que ver con el llanto de Hermione ,siempre la habia hecho llorar " , pensaban ellos .En el transcurso al castillo Harry y ron intentaban sacarle algo a Hermione ,para ver si finalmente tenia confianza y les contaba lo sucedido ,pero eso no sucedió ,mas bien ella guardaba silencio y no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron . El castillo se notaba como siempre ,en cuanto llegaron los prefectos dirigieron a los de primer año al comedor para que sean sorteados por el sombrero ,mientras que los alumnos de sexto año se dirigían al vestíbulo a dejar sus cosas ,que como de costumbre estarían esperando después en su habitación .En el gran comedor habia el mismo ruido de siempre , los chicos de primero muy entusiasmados por su primer año , y los demás comentando lo que hicieron en sus Vacaciones. -Hermione,¿estas bien? ,no has hablado desde que llegamos-dijo Ginny ,la única chica en la que Hermione tenia confianza aunque este un año menor que ella . -no no me pasa nada Ginny pero gracias por preguntar-Hermione se sentia un poco mal de no poder contarle en ese momento ,lo que habia pasado ,suponia de que ron y Harry no le habian contado nada por que sino ella ya le hubiera preguntado mas sobre el tema. -ummm....herm?-dijo Harry con voz que casi casi parecia un susurro mas que la voz de alguien-perdóname por haberte interrogado de esa manera en el tren..es que estaba preoc.. -perdónanos ,si herm?.actuamos mal en el tren ,lo sentimos es que sospechamos de ese...... de Malfoy -exacto ,,eso era lo que intentaba decir- -ya chicos esta bien-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios aunque no era como las de siempre ,era una risa fingida .  
  
-hola Hermione como estas?-le pregunto neville (el hace mucho que estaba templado de ella. -ah hola neville .estoy bien -respondio Hermione sin interes.  
  
- ah ,que bien por que yo....- -herminone ,este...-dijo Ginny terminado de pensar-me acompañas al baño? -este Ginny ,yo en realidad..- -vamos si?-la corto Ginny . -esta bien ,vamos- -que pasa? -le pregunto Hermione a Ginny -bueno Hermione ,es que no se como decírtelo-tartamudeo Ginny.es que quisieras que me ayudes en algo..que tiene que ver con Harry-respondio Ginny con la cara toda roja. -ah .eso era ,Harry -dijo Hermione -en que te ayudo? -sabes bien que me gusta mucho y bueno no se si yo a el.por eso quiero. que me ayudes a saber mas de el ,eres su mejor amiga ,no?- -si si ya te ayudo - -en serio?- - si en serio amiga- -gracias amiga!-y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermione -ya esta bien Ginny ,te parece si vamos a la sala común?- -si si .voy por mis cosas las tiene ron, ahorita vuelvo- -ya no te demores ah!-" a Ginny le gusta Harry , a ron ,lavander y a mi ,a mi quien me gusta? Neville es encantador ,pero no me gusta ,por que no ma...... QUE? Malfoy? Que estupidez Hermione" -es imposible que sienta algo por Malfoy ,si no mas que odio -dijo para si misma-vay acuanto se demora Ginny ,mejor voy al comedor-  
  
Hermione estaba yendo al comedor ,al entrar todavía varios gryfindor estaban comiendo ,y algunos de cada diferente casa, peor en slyterin seguía sentado Malfoy,draco Malfoy acompañado por la melosa de pancy , y de crabbe y Goile . -siempre acompañado de esa idiota -murmuro Hermione sentada y aen la mesa- -quien Hermione? -pregunto lavander -ah de seguro que se refiere a pancy.- dijo parvaratti . -ah ,este de que?-trato de disimular Hermione -sabemos que habals de pancy asi que no te hagas ok? -yaya-se rio Hermione .-si era verda ,pueden creer que se le pegue tanto a ma.....a ese tonto? -si ya quisiera ser ella!-dijo parvaratti .-este me refiero a que .....OLVÍDENLO! En ese momento pasaba por la mesa de gryfindor ,cho Chang, -hay po raquie huele horrible ,-exclamo lavander damdo a entender que pasaba por alli cho chang. -ah talves no seras tu?-le repondio cho-ah hola Harry ,como estas? Hermione se di ocuenta que Ginny estallab en celos,sabia que cho se estaba templada de Harry y el ,umn poco -hola cho ,estoy bien y tu?-le respondio Harry de repente Ginny se paro d egolpe cogio sus cosas y dijo -me voy hasta luego- -hay quien era esa-murmuro cho asiendo que no la conocia.  
  
-me voy tambien chau chicas! -dijo Hermione un pco malhumorada -hay adios granger -dijo cho -sangre sucia -murmuro cho -que dijiste?-le pregunto enojada Hermione- -nada solo te dije adios granger - -si si ya ,mejor callate-dijo parvartti que habia escuchado perfectamente lo que habia dicho cho. -sabes no quiero pelear cho.si? mejor vete . -Hermione te acompaño a la sala comun ademas ya me voy-añadio ron -vamos? -si si ron vamos ,no vale la pena estar aquí- -te cargo los libros?- -si si por favor- Un gesto muy lindo se le salio a ron ,todos lo habian visto,tambien un slyterin.-mi amorcito ,draqui .vamos a la sala comun?-le dijo pancy a draco -callate -le respodio el -prefiero ir solo-dicho esto .se paro y se fue. -"¿qué se cree ese pobretón weasley para cargarle los libros de esa manera? Acaso se cree su pricipe de hadas para hacerlo?-penso Malfoy malhumorado o eran celos?- ja que estupideces piensas draco,tu preocupandote de esa sa......de ella ,de Hermione ,miércoles! Com pasó esto ,acaso siento celos de que ese estupido weasley la trate con cariño ,eso significa que ella ...a mi...no no puede ser es una tontería"-penso-"siempre la he molestado ,insultado peor que nada ,pero por que siento algo por ella!,por que me senti mal cuando la vi llorar ,siempre lo ah hecho pero ,por que? ,por que no me puedo contestar esa maldita pregunta?! Acaso la amo?.... amo a Hermione granger?...  
Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!lo dijo por fin lo dijo!!!!(bueno lo penso).aun falta mucho mas asiu que soprry por demorarmeah y gracias a los rewiews de todas. chau 


	5. ¿Sueños extraños o seran recuerdos?

-Todos los personajes le pertenecen a......  
  
Capitulo 5:Sueños extraños o seran recuerdos?  
  
Después de que Harry ,ron ,Ginny y Hermione subieron a la sala común ,Hermione se despidio de la mejor manera y subió con Ginny a la habitación de las niñas. -Ginny ,se que estas molesta por lo de la estúpida de cho ,no?-dijo Hermione un poco triste ,por que sabia que su amiga se sintió mal en ese momento. -si ,si Hermione ,lo que pasa es que ,esa mimada ,se le pende Harry y digamos que a Harry no le molesta para nada ,o si?-dijo Harry bajando la mirada-mas bien-agrego ella-parece que le gusta cho -si ,puede ser ,pero ,por eso tienes que luchar por el ,animo Ginny ,no te desanimes ,que tiene esa niña mimada que no tengas tu, ah? -si si tienes mucha razón ,no me volveré a sentir triste por lo que haga esa- -así se habla -añadió Hermione -Hermione ,pero a ti quien te gusta ,ah? Nunca me lo has dicho -este ,en realidad Ginny a mi no me gusta nadie , por el momento,creo no se!-chillo Hermione poniéndose un poco colorada. -ya ya esta bien -asintió Ginny-pero prométemelo que sere la primera en enterarme ,si?- -si Ginny te lo prometo-dijo Hermione y con un bostezo añadió-que sueño ,mejor vamos a dormir mañana tenemos clases temprano- -si ,ya buenas noches Hermione-dijo Ginny-gracias por tu apoyo-dijo y se hecho a dormir. -buenas noches Ginny-dijo Hermione y se arrecosto en su cama. Hermione todavía no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a draco ,pensaba en como podía hacer para que nadie se diera cuenta de que le gustaba un poquito ,(un poquito, ja ),"que pensarían Harry y ron si se enteraran de que me gusta Malfoy? ,de seguro se inquietarían y se burlarían y empezarían a darme un montón de razones del por que no debería enamorarme de el"  
  
En otro lugar fuera de Hogwarts se encontraba un mago muy alto y esbelto acompañado de una mujer rubia con el pelo amontonado . -Julius, ¿qué haremos si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se entera de que nos hemos enterado de sus planes?-pregunto débilmente la mujer rubia. -si lo hace pediremos ayuda ,al ministerio de magia de seguro que nos la darán, además si se entera el paradero de ella ,al menos esta en un colegio donde están profesores de magia y además esta su padre ,no?-dijo el hombre con vos ronca. -si si ,es verdad ,pero no permitiré que le pase algo a mi sobrina ,Julius ,si es necesario daré mi vida por ella, se lo prometí a mi hermana, que yo cuidaría de ella-dijo aquella mujer sujetando un sombrero que tenia un escudo ,en el que se apreciaba un unicornio y una varita ,era un escudo de una familia de magos .en el fondo era de color púrpura fuerte. -estoy seguro de que si EL ve peligro hacia ella ,la ayudara, por algo es su padre-sentencio el hombre ,llamado Julius De pronto se escuharon voces alrededor de ellos -de seguro que son sus sirvientes-dijo al mujer con voz un poco preocupada- Incendio! .grito apuntando su varita hacia dos arboles que estaban al frente de ellos ,para impedir el paso. -corre .le dijo ,corre!,si nos encuentran ,ya no podremos decirle quien es!  
  
-ahhhhhhhhh!-grito Hermione cuando se desperto a la mañana siguiente- -que pasa ,Hermione?-le pregunto Ginny que se asusto mucho al oirla -este tuve un sueño muy raro ,como una...pesadilla..era de unas dos personas cuando......un momento ¿qué hora es?-pregunto preocupada Hermione -las 7.40-respondió Ginny los mas tranquila posible -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡qué!!!!!!mi clase empezaba hace 10 minutos ,y tengo -decia Hermione mirando su horario -miércoles!!!! Pociones con Snape!!!!!!tengo que apurarme sino snape tendra mas de mil razones para quitarme puntos!!!!!!-dijo Hermione mientras tendía su cama con un hechizo y se ponia su tunica a medio abotonar-chauu,nos vemos luego! Dijo Hermione mientras salía del retrato del de la dama gorda .-apurate pequeña no quedras llegar tarde!-le dijo la dama gorda Hermione no le respondio por que ya estaba bajando las escaleras de caracol."me van a matar" pensaba ella "es al primera ves que llego tarde". Bajo a las mazmorras ,el gran comedor estaba vacío ,los pasadizos estaban solitarios toso estaban en clase!!!!!! .Por fin estaba cerca del salon de pociones Al entrar vio a Snape. -buenos dias prof...- -vaya señorita granger se tomo la molestia de acompañarnos -dijo Snape con una voz mas fría que el mismo hielo-SIENTESE!!!!- grito snape- -si profesor -dijo Hermione y se dirijio a un asiento que estaba al costado de Harry y al pasar por el lado de los slyterin , se escuchaba burlas por parte de pancy ,especialmente. -ah .señorita granger.como usted se tomo la molestia de llegar a la hora que queria yo tambien me tomo la molestia de quitarle 55 puntos a gryfindor!-replico snape con una malvada sonrisa y con unas palbaras muy duras tambien. -vaya,lo que faltaba-murmuro Hermione -no te preocupes herm,-le dijo Harry-esat molesto por que neville derritio su cladero numero 6 en esta semana- -pobre de neville-susurro Hermione -pobre de nosotros!-replico ron con una cara de susto -miren! Vamos a hacer antidotos ,eso significa que alguien tiene que envenenarse!-dijo ron  
  
-no voy a hacer voluntaria -dijo Hermione bajito para que snape no la escuchara Terminadas las clases Hermione ,Harry y ron ,salieron del aula hacia la sala común,. -chicos ,este puedo comentarles algo?-les pregunto Hermione a Harry y a ron -que sucede herm?-respondió Harry -si cuenta ,que pasa? -bueno es que hoy en la mañana tuve un sueño muy extraño- -un sueño?-pregunto Harry.extraño? a que te refieres? -es que ,soñe .bueno en realidad ,-justo en es momento toco la campana- hablamos en la noche el la sala comun, si? -esta bien herm,-dijo Harry -nos cuentas ah?-repuso ron -ya chau ,tengo que ir a la biblioteca-dicho esto se fue a lo largo del pasadizo. Mientras caminaba se encontraba como siempre leyendo un libro ,en ese momento estaba leyendo " Hogwarts :historia y rumores" -que interesante -pensó ella en voz alta. Estaba distraída como nunca cuando .. Pummmm choco con alguien. Y los dos cayeron al suelo... -Eh ,lo siento estaba distraída y bueno -decía Hermione sin levantar la vista y recogiendo los libros que se le cayeron a la persona con quien habia chocado-lo siento este -levanto la vista y era -Malfoy? -her.....granger!-draco se veía realmente sorprendido-per..o ,este -lo siento Malfoy-decía Hermione mientras se paraba rápidamente-este aquí están tus libros-decía ella indiferente -granger ,este ten cuidado la próxima vez-"estupido que dices ah?"- -el que deberia tener cuidado deber ser tu, yo estaba leyendo y por eso .. -no me des explicaciones ,si? ,hasta luego.dijo Malfoy con la cara roja de vergüenza era verdad la habia visto y se había quedado inmóvil ,pero ella no se dio cuenta y cuando se iba a mover se choco con ella- -hasta luego .-dijo Hermione adelantándose ante el-  
  
-¿por qué me sigues ah?-le pregunto Hermione a draco-acaso no tienes clases  
  
-no te sigo ,este camino lleva a la biblioteca ,no? Bueno yo voy a alli. ok? -ah.entonces -replico Hermione .lo siento pense -no me importa lo que pienses ,si?-dijo draco de nuevo con su voz fria -hasta luego granger y ten mas cuidado la proxima vez.-dicho esto desapareci o de la vista ella. -imbecil-murmuro ella-"como iba a pensar que me estaba siguiendo" -"la senti tan cerca que me senti raro"-pensaba craco mientras s ealejaba en las mazmorras ,ya no iba a ir a la biblioteca ,sabia que si volveria ver a Hermione se iba a sentir abochornado y no tendría la fuerzas suficiente para comportarse frio con ella ,como lo hacia siempre ,ahora preferia no hablar con ella tan duramente , sino solo hablarle como otra persona ,estaba seguro de lo que sentia por ella: amor.Pero aun no sabia como rayos habia pasado eso,simpre la insultaba ,pero de un di a para otro se enamoro de ella y no sabia que ella sentia ,extrañamente, lo mismo por el.  
  
El sueño que habia tenido Hermione en la mañana, la tenia confundida ,¿qué significaria ese sueño ,? Ella sentia como si ese sueño hubiera sido un recuerdo, algo que hubiera olvidado y que derrepnte volvio a recordar. -herm! Por aquí -dijo Harry que estaba saliendo de un aula ,sacándola de sus pensamientos-vamos?-pregunto Harry -si si ,peor y ron?-pregunto Hermione -donde esta? -ah ahorita vuelve herm ,vamos no nos vas a contar lo de tu sueño?-dijo Harry mientras caminaba con Hermione por los pasadizos . -si vamos ,en al sala comun ,les cuento todo,ya que Ginny tambien quiere saber- -ginn Ginny?-pregunto Harry tartamudeando-ah ya -añadio Harry con la cara toda roja ,después de todo talvez sentia lago por ella.  
  
Ya en la sala comun dejaron sus libros y Harry ron y Hermione se sentaron al lado de una mesa que estaba desocupada -bien -dijo Harry-cuéntanos ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad. -bueno es que - -lo siento esperen un rato-dijo ron mientras se paraba dejaba a unos libros que aun tenia en las manos-ahora si ,cuenta herm- -ummm-dijo Hermione mientras se aclaraba la garganta-hoy en la mañana tuve un sueño muy extraño ,este... vi a dos personas con capas largas ,estoy segura que era una mujer y un hombre, lo dos se notaba preocupados, la mujer tenia un bebe en brazos ,parecía como si estuvieran en peligro ,estaban atentos a todo ruido ,murmuraban pero no logre entender a que se referían ,solo que la mujer echaba a correr cuando el hombre hacia señas con las manos, en ese momento me vi yo en el sueño- -como ¿ te viste en el sueño?-interrumpió Harry -te viste alli? -si me vi allí de un momento a otro, parada en el medio de los dos ,pero ellos no se daban cuenta que yo estaba alli, en un momento alguien echa un conjuro y parece que deja herida la mujer con el bebe en brazos,y ella cae al suelo ,y ,empieza a llover y el hombre ,bueno me mira .....es alli cuando me desperte-repuso Hermione un poco triste -bueno herm es un sueño muy raro,no Harry?-dijo ron frotándose la cabeza- -tambien vi lo que parecia mortifagos -dijo Hermione un poco asustada -mortifagos?-preguntaron Harry y ron a la vez -si ,bueno todo es muy raro ,peor estoy segura que esas personas estaban escapando de alguien al parecer...-callo Hermione -quería matarlos.  
GRAXIAS A TODAS POR LOS REWIEWS ,ME APURARE LO AMS POSIBL EEN PONER LOS FIC DE ESO NO SE PREOCUPEN, FALÑTA MUCHO TODAVÍA RECIEN ESTA EMPEZANDO ,PERO PORFIS MANDEN IDEAS!!!! SE DESPIDE ATENTAMENTE PANDORA 


	6. Por fin sale a la luz

Todos los personajes pertenecen a.......( ya sabemos quien)  
  
Capitulo 6: Sale a la luz lo que siento por ti.....  
  
Draco seguía pensando en como fue posible que amara a Hermione ,no lo sabia todavía ,estaba seguro que estaba embrujado ,no por un hechizo sino por ....el AMOR , pero de repente algo le hico dar vueltas el estomago,"que pasaría si los estudiantes de Hogwarts se llegaran enterar lo que sentia por ella? O si ella se enterara? De seguro pensaría que es un broma como seria posible que draco Malfoy el chico que mas la odiaba este enamorado de ella?" -que diría?- pensó draco en voz alta -diría que ,draqui?-pregunto pancy ,que estaba a su costado( estaban en el gran comedor) -nada ,aléjate quieres?-dijo draco malhumorado de que ella lo haya sacado de sus pensamientos En ese momento Hermione entraba ene l gran comedor acompañado de lavander, ron ,parvaratti y de Harry .Como de costumbre saludaron a toda la mesa de gryfindor y tomaron asiento en la mesa. -"siempre para acompañada de eso dos idiotas"-pensó draco ,cogiendo mas duro el tenedor y chancandolo contra la mesa asiendo un gran ruido. -draqui cariño ,pasa algo?-pregunto pancy cogiendo el hombro de draco -si ,si pasa algo-respondió draco-que tu no me dejas en paz!-grito draco ,y agarro sus libros y se paro de un golpe y se fue por la puerta del gran comedor.  
  
-vaya a Malfoy que bicho le pico!?-pregunto Harry señalándolo ,para poder mostrarle a Harry la forma en que habia salido -de seguro ya no soporto a pancy!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa ,y se puso a reír con ron -tu que piensas herm, ah?-pregunto Harry -yo? Este nada sabes bien que no me gusta hablar sobre el Harry-dijo sonrojada Hermione, que habia visto a pancy como lo abrazaba-lo siento chicos me voy a la biblioteca-dijo Hermione.-nos vemos luego-y se paro y salió del gran comedor.  
  
-que habrá tenido? Para comportarse de esa manera?-y siguió caminando -porque me enoje tanto cuando la vi con esos?-se pregunto draco-acaso son celos? -no soporto que pare con esa niña mimada!-dijo una voz-que al momento draco reconoció, era Hermione que venia por ese pasadizo. no le falto tiempo para esconderse dentro de un armario de limpieza y se quedo callado para que ella no se de cuenta que estaba escuchando.  
  
-por que se le pega peor que goma?!-decía Hermione enojada -siempre para con ella ,acaso la estúpida de pancy no tendrá nada mejor que hacer? Por que siempre para con draco?-Hermione si que estaba celosa y hablaba sin problemas por que pensaba que todos estaban en el gran comedor -"acaso siente lo mismo que yo"-se pregunto draco para si mismo -"acaso siente celos?! -peor en ese momento en que estaba, pensando sin querer se arrecostó sobre la puerta la cual se abrió dejándolo caer en el piso - ah que fue eso?-dijo Hermione al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver que se habia caído, draco estaba tirado en el piso mirándola fijamente con la cara toda roja-draaaa....Malfoy??-dijo ella sorprendida -qu..eeee ha..cesss aquí?-le preguntaba con la cara toda roja peor que los tomates de la srta.sprout . -herrrr.....granger ,este -decía Malfoy cuando Hermione lo corto.. -escuchaste algo de lo que estaba diciendo?-dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza. -este yo ... si-respondió draco poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la túnica -sabes ..todo ..esto tiene una explicación.......-pero no pudo terminar ,draco habia juntado sus labios con los de ella y se habían fundido en un dulce beso... -tienes alguna explicación para lo que acabo de hacer?-le dijo suavemente al oído draco ,que tenia todavía a Hermione entre sus brazos. -dracccc....Malfoy ,por que lo has hecho?-pregunto Hermione aun confundida -no me llames Malfoy ,si?-respondió draco -para ti soy draco y lo hice por que te amo ,te amo Hermione, yo....-en ese momento Hermione se soltó de los brazos de draco -que pasa Hermione?-le pregunto draco -te estoy diciendo que te amo -lo siento Malfoy, tengo clase pronto-dijo sin mirarlo y se fue caminado sin voltear al mirarlo,  
-" que hice por que no deje que ella me dijera un si ,en vez de besarla directamente?"-pensó draco mientras veía como Hermione se iba -" que inbecil que fui" Hermione aun no entendía que habia pasado ." te amo Hermione" las palabras de draco le zumbaban en la cabeza, no entendía que ese beso habia significado mas que mil palabras ,significaba que draco la quería ,que la amaba, estaba mas que confundida ,esta feliz y triste a al vez , -hermmmmmm!!!!!-dijo una voz, era Harry ,su mejor amigo a que le contaba casi todo -herm!!!!!!!!!!-dijo de nuevo Harry acercándose a ella-Hermione que pasa acaso no me escuchas? Era verdad Hermione no habia escuchado nada de lo que habia dicho Harry .estaba en las nubes ,por así decirlo -herm!!!-dijo nuevamente Harry ,esta vez Hermione logro escucharlo -ah hola Harry ,que haces aquí?-preguntó distraída Hermione ,una parte de ella aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos -tenemos clase de pociones con Snape!-dijo Harry ,sin tomar atención a la actitud de Hermione -vamos sino llegaremos tarde, ron ya se fue con neville ,vamos tenemos que darnos prisa! -si si vamos Harry ,-dijo Hermione siguiéndolo mas despierta En el camino hacia las mazmorras Harry no hablaba ya que todavía estaba haciendo la tarea de pociones ,y a Hermione eso le parecía buen ,así no le haría tantas preguntas como suele hacer cuando ve a Hermione de forma extraña . Al llegar el salón todavía estaba cerrado, así que los alumnos estaban afuera conversando, Harry inmediatamente encontro a ron y se pusieron a hablar de quiticht (Harry ay se habia olvidado de su tarea) .En cambio Hermione seguia pensando tantas cosas hasta que cuando snape llego no se percato ,tanto asi que Harry y ron le tuvieron que pasar la voz, al entar al salon ,Hermione recordo algo :HOY TENIAN TAMBIEN DOBLE CLASE CON LOS SLYTERIN ,se quedo paralizada por un momento ,de seguro cuando estaban afuera Draco estaba con Grabbe y Goile y con los demás slyterin y ella no lo habia notado, justo cuando volvio en si, se dio cuenta que draco la estaba mirando y que estaba ya sentado en un pupitre , -vamos herm-le dijo Harry apurándola a que tome el asiento d esu costado -si si Harry -respondió Hermione -LE IMPORTARI SRTA.GRANGER EN TOMAR ASIENTO!!!!!-Dijo Snape ,con una voz tan fría como la nieve.-TOME ASIENTO! Hermione obedeció de un golpe que le hizo poner los pies en la tierra. -si si profesor Snape-respondió Hermione algo temblorosa, se sentó al costado de Harry . -bien empecemos con la case de hoy-dijo Snape como siempre ,de mal humor- abran sus libros en la pagina 1025 . "pociones para heridas causadas por envenenamientos"...- Hermione sentía que debería prestar atención aunque su mente estuviera en otro lado ,en aquel beso que draco le robo .ella sentía como a mirada de draco se desviaba hacía ella y después a la pizarra ,el la miraba como si estuviera arrepentido y era cierto se sentía mal desde aquel momento en que pasó eso, un momento que perduraría en los recuerdos de los dos por siempre. La hora paso rápido ,para satisfacción de todos los gryfindor ,Snape no les quitó puntos . -Hermione vamos a comer?-le preguntó Ginny -  
-si ,si en un momento ,quiero dejar mis cosas en la sala común -respondió Hermione -me acompañas?  
-si ,vamos- Juntas subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con un grupo de chicas de slyterin .  
-vaya, vaya-dijo pancy-la pobretona weasley y la sangre sucia -  
-cállate ,niña mimada-le contestó Ginny  
-ja, quien eres tu para decirme que hacer?-le respondió pancy haciendo un gesto de burla  
-vamos Ginny ,no le hagas caso , lo que pasa es que no tiene nada que hacer solo molestar a los demás-dijo Hermione jalando a Ginny  
-vaya, sangre sucia tienes miedo?-  
  
-no ,no tengo miedo solo no quiero rebajarme a tu nivel-le respondió Hermione con indiferencia  
  
-debajo de que otro nivel podrías estar ,ah? Sangre sucia?- dijo pancy retando a Hermione.  
  
-cállate , ah verdad donde esta tu draqui ,acaso no lo tienes con un correa?-dijo Hermione en ton sarcástico. -vamonos chicas ,no tenemos por que aguantar a esta chusmas-dijo pancy al grupo que venia con ella y se fueron.  
-vay Hermione ,no se como la soportas-dijo Ginny  
  
-no la soporto-dijo Hermione -la detesto  
  
Dentro de la sala común se encontraron con Harry y ron ,Ginny por supuesto se puso roja al verlo y sin mas se fue a su habitación ,dejando sola a Hermione ,Harry y a ron. -te note rara hoy en la clase de pociones-le dijo Harry a Hermione- esta bien? -si estoy bien-mentía Hermione mientras buscaba en su mochila su tintero.  
-de verdad?.-insistió Harry  
-si Harry estoy bien solo estaba distraída -dijo Hermione y como vio que ron iba a intervenir-también eso va para ti ron-dijo Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño y volvió a leer "LOS CAMPEONES DEL QUIDICHT :POR GENERACIONES"  
-de donde sacaste ese libro ,eh ron?-le pregunto Harry  
-ah este? De la biblioteca -dijo ron sin tomarle atención  
-tu fuiste a la biblioteca?-pregunto incrédula Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que oían su oídos-vaya esto si que es raro, mejor me voy antes que sea contagioso -replico Hermione mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila-me voy al jardín ,chauuu-decia esto con una sonrisa en los labios ,que ella fingia . En el camino pensaba donde podia ir para pensar sola y sin que nadie la moleste  
  
-"el lago"-pensó-si hay iré  
  
En el transcurso al lago pensaba que no podía esconderse de draco para siempre, tenía que hacerle frente a lo que habia pasado. -por que paso?-dijo Hermione tirando el libro al suelo ,u sentándose debajo de un árbol-quería que el me besara pero por que no lo acepte! Pensando y pensando cerro lentamente los ojos....  
-correeeeeee!!!!!! Adema ,corre ,coge a la niña y corre!!!!!-decia un hombre de gran tunica negra con capucha ,que apuraba a una mujer. Estaban en una cabaña  
  
-nos volvieron a encontrar maldita sea!!!!!-dijo al mujer mientras cogia a la niña -acaso nunca se cansara? -eso es lo que pensamos ya ha matado a varios muggles y tambien a magos ,que renunciaron a el, -pobre niña acaso no entienden que solo es una niña ¿qué podria hacer ella? No tiene a sus padres ,bueno a su padre si ,pero a su madre no la tiene ,- de un momento a otro se escuharon gritos y pasos  
  
-vamos apúrate -decía el hombre mientras sacaba su varita- tenemos que salir de aquí.  
  
-cuidado ,Julius!!!!!!!!-grito la mujer al mismo tiempo que volteaba a proteger a la niña -maldita sea la hora en que volviste!-dijo el hombre llamado Julius ,a un hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta , acompañado de otros hombres con las mismas túnicas , -vete al diablo!-dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba con su varita- Cruciatus!.........  
-Hermione ,Hermione despierta!-decia una voz preocupada -que que que paso?-decia Hermione despertando y abriendo los ojos- -estas bien?- volvio a hablar la voz -si si eso creo....draco?-pregunto Hermione asombrada-peroo que haces aquí?- le pregunto d enuevo -bueno y vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo-respondio el, luego Hermione recordo lo que habia pasado y se puso roja -draco ,yo... -perdoname poro haberlo hecho Hermione ,es que no pude resistirme ......- esta vez fue draco quien no pudo terminar ya que Hermione tenia sus labios juntos con los de el- - esta es mi respuesta draco-dijo un poco sonrojada después de haber analizado lo que acababa de hacer- yo.... -Hermione ,te amo ...y ahora mas que nunca-dijo draco mirándola fijamente- -yo tambien draco ,no se como pero te amo-respondio draco, un nuevo beso habia empezado por parte de draco . 


	7. ¿Y ahora que?

Todos los personaje le pertenecen a...............( ay sabemos a quien)  
  
Capitulo 7 : y ahora que?  
-pero ,que haremos draco?-le pregunto Hermione -nadie sabe que yo y tu....  
-si eso lo se ,te parece si lo tenemos oculto?- pregunto draco mientras jugaba con el pelo de Hermione- es decir podriamos ser novios, pero sin que nadie se entere, ok?  
-draco, va a hacer difícil que te diga que te odio ,como siempre lo he hecho no va a para ti ser lo mismo? -pregunto Hermione mientras miraba fijamente los ojos grises de draco  
-si, tienes razón ,solo trataremos de no pelear ,si? Y si te preguntan tu solo di que ...-  
-que no se que le pasa a draco Malfoy ,correcto? -interrumpio Hermione  
-si eso esta bien -dijo draco , pero como hago para verte ah?- pregunto nuevamente draco  
  
-habrá una manera estoy segura de eso-respondió Hermione -podríamos encontrarnos todos los días en al noche en..  
- aquí-propuso draco-seria mejor aquí ,aquí no vien nadie o si?  
-no no viene nadie, como a las12 -respondió Hermione  
  
-puedo preguntarte algo ,Hermione?-le dijo draco  
-si ,que pasa? -es que bueno ,te encontré dormida , y vi que te desesperabas en tu sueño- dijo draco-en que soñabas?  
  
-era un sueño muy raro que ni yo misma entiendo-respondio Hermione tratando de recordar - en al noche te lo cuento ,si?  
  
-en la noche ¿-pregunto draco- ah claro en la noche......  
  
-me tengo que ir ,supongo que ya es tarde ,no?  
  
-si ,dentro de 10 minutos tenemos clase-contesto draco mirando su reloj  
  
-bueno me voy..draco-dijo Hermione  
  
-te acompaño,vale?  
  
-draco pero que dirian si nos encuentran a los dos caminando juntos?-dijo Hermione preocupada  
  
-tontita yo me voy por otro lado-respondio draco a la vez que recogia el libro de Hermione y caminaba junto a ella  
  
YA habian llegado al castillo donde se separaron  
  
-me voy draco...este chau.-dijo Hermione  
  
-esa es mi despedida Hermione?-replico draco mirándola fijamente- prefiria otra pero mas linda ,en ese momento draco la beso mas apasionademente como nunca antes.  
  
-tratare de no olvidarlo si?-dijo Hermione mientras caminaba -chauuu  
  
Y se fue caminando por la gran escalera  
  
-vaya no puedo creer esto - dijo Hermione-"yo estoy con draco Malfoy" Pero derrepnete volvio a pensar en su sueño que habia tenido ,ya no era como el de antes ,aquí parecia otra persona , alguien que queria matar a una persona ,o mejor dicho a una bebe .  
  
-quien sera ella? -se pregunto Hermione mientras las grandes y movedizas escaleras jugaban con ella-basta ,tengo que llegar al tercer piso -dijo Hermione gritando un poco harta.  
  
-Hermione ,hola- la saludo Ginny -que haces?  
  
-me voy a encantamientos y tu?  
  
-Yo tengo hora libre-respondio Ginny-no me contaste tu sueño Hermione -  
  
-si por que cierta personita se fue a su habitación y no se quedó a escuchar-dijo Hermione -pero de todas maneras he tenido hoy un nuevo sueño mas extraño que el anterior-  
  
-bueno espero que me los cuentes hoy en la noche-  
  
-si ,si en la noche,te cuento-respondio Hermione-bueno em voy tengo que llegar temprano,chau  
  
Después de haberse despedido de Ginny entablo camino hacia la sala de encantamientos,  
  
-si llego tarde a esa clase no pasara nada ,ese profesor es muy bueno-dijo Hermione, cuando de repente un jarrón se dirigió hacia ella-ah que? Que pasa que fue eso?  
  
-jajajajaja, pero que tonta niña que eres ,jajajaja!- se escucho una voz burlona ,era peves el poltergeist que flotaba unos cinco metros mas arriba que Hermione .  
  
-peves te advierto que si vuelves a hacer eso te acusare con la profesora macnogall  
  
Peves no la escucho asi que la volvio a molestar ,esta vez le pretendia tirar un cofre grande  
  
-rimpuceptra! -se escucho de un chico -detente peves!  
  
-ah pero veo que se me acabo la diversión!-contesto peves ,y escapando escaleras arriba  
  
Hermione que estaba en el suelo ,miro a quel chico que la habia defendido de peves  
  
-estas bien-le pregunto aquel chico-Hermione  
  
-draco! Gracias por este lo que hiciste -dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del suelo-no tienes clases?  
  
-si, pero pedi permiso para salir un rato.me tenia aburrido la vejeta de profesora magnogall ,con transformaciones  
  
-ah ya ,yo tengo...ENCANTAMIENTOS me estaba olvidando de la clase ,nos vemos luego -decia mientras se despedia de draco  
-en al noche no?-dijo draco-acaso no iras?  
  
-claro que ire ,no te preocupes, pero ahorita me tengo que ir ...-  
  
-yayay no quiero que llegues tarde respondio draco mientras intentaba darle un beso a ella  
  
-chauuu-  
  
Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione , sus sueños , el noviazgo con draco, todo se habia juntado ,aun sentia miedo de esos sueños de ver como alguien mataba a unas personas que solo intentaban proteger a lo que parecía una bebe .  
-buenos dias profesor -dijo Hermione al entrar al aula  
  
-buenos dias srta.granger le agradecería se tomara asiento -respondio flitwick ,el pequeño profesor de esa clase  
  
Hermione tomo asiento junto a ron ,que se le veia que no tomaba atención a la clase  
  
-me duermo en esta clase herm! -le susurro ron -por que en estos ultimos dias estas llegando un poco tarde eh? No se supone que siempre te preocupas el horario?  
  
-si ,si me preocupo, no se creo que no tengo mucho tiempo-respondio Hermione ,tratando de evadir la pregunta-  
  
-si es cierto herm-dijo Harry -siempre estas llegando tarde y últimamente esta como en las nubes, que te pasa ah?  
-chicos es que yo.... es por...es por lo del sueño .si es por eso-respondio Hermione sintiéndose aliviada de que encontrara una respuesta obvia  
En el resto de la clase ,ron y Harry no preguntaron nada mas ,por que suponían que era pro la respuesta que les habia dado Hermione y también por que la clase tenia mucha tarea. El tiempo pasó rapido ,se habia acabado al clase  
  
-herm ,vamos al comedor ,tengo hambre!-dijo ron con cara de lánguido  
  
-tu siempre tienes hambre,ron!-dijo Hermione con risa de escuchar a su amigo decir eso  
  
-si es verdad ron tu no come sino tragas-dijo Harry  
  
-yaya es que es verdad ,ademas tu me dijiste haryr que tambien tenais hanbre!-añadio ron un poco rojo  
  
-vaya es comun que el pobreton weasley tenga hambre si en su casa no come!- dijo una voz que los tres conocían perfectamente  
  
-malfoy cierra tu bocota de una buena vez si?-dijo Harry mostrándole el puño- o sino  
  
-o sino que potter ,enviaras a tu padrino a que me mate? -le corto Malfoy a Harry riéndose con desgana  
  
-no no lo hara el lo haré yo inbecil!-dijo ron abalanzándose hacia Malfoy  
  
-eh que tienes pobretón ni te me acerques!-dijo Malfoy  
  
-BASTA YA!-gritó Hermione separandso con ayuda de Harry a Malfoy y a ron -RON DEJA DE PELEAR Y TU ,DRA....Malfoy DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES ,VAMOS LLEGAREMOS TARDE -dijo Hermione mientras se daba vuelta .  
-me hubieras dejado que lo golperara!-decia ron mientras se arreglaba la túnica  
  
-si y hubieras resultado con un ojo morado!-replico Hermione -no dudo de eso!  
  
-herm,deja de actuar como si fueras mi mama! -dijo ron-ya no soy nimgin niño ,ok?  
  
-si esta bien ,si ya no eres un niño por que aun te comportas como uno?- dijo Hermione un poco enfadada  
  
-hey herm,parece como si no hubieras querido de que ron le haya pegado a Malfoy!-dijo Harry riéndose  
  
-jajaj que chistoso Harry, no me interesa lo que le hubiera pasado ,solo que si se hubiera armado un lió ,que habría pasado ah?-respondio Hermione  
-yayya ,vamos al comedor si? ,eso era lo principal-dijo ron ,frunciendo el seño  
  
-esta bien -asintieron Harry y Hermione a la vez  
En el comedor como siempre estaba adornado con el cielo oscuro y con las velas flotando asu alrededor. La mesa de los profesores estaba repleta ,y por supuesto la de los alumnos,  
  
-Hermione ,hola -saludo Ginny levantándose de la mesa-me vas a contar no?  
  
-a que cosa ahh?...... ah ay mi sueño si si en la noche no te preocupes- contesto Hermione  
  
la cena continuo de lo mas normal ,las miradas de draco y de Hermione de rato en rato se cruzaban causando sonrojo en ambos , todo era lindo ,Hermione esperaba la noche para estar con el ,solos y mirarse uno al otro sin interrupción mas que solo un beso.  
  
Fuera de Hogwarts en los terrenos lejanos a el ,se hallaban un mago alto de negro y una mujer  
  
-Julius, EL se esta acercando ,lo presiento -dijo al mujer a ala que llamaba Adema  
  
-al menos estamos cerca de su escuela ,podremos decirle que corre peligro-  
-si le decimos todo será muy confuso para ella, no ,tendremos que decírselo a su padre ,el sabrá como actuar-contesto la mujer  
  
-por mas que intentemos hacer algo ese maldito siempre nos sigue los pasos y esta muy cerca de ella-decía el hombre mientras cortaba un pedazo de su túnica y se la amarraba a la rodilla ,al parecer estaba sangrando  
  
-durante 16 años nos a seguido desde que mato a ellos tambien y no basto con eso si no tambien con otros asesinatos.-dijo la mujer  
-si desde que mató a James y a Lily.......- dijo el hombre pasándose la mano por al cara..........  
AH PERDONEN POR HABERME DEMORADO ES QUE ESTAB REQUETE OCUPADA CON EL COLE ,BUENO HAY ESTA EL CAP 7 ,ESEPRO QUE LES GUSTE LOS PRÓXIMOS LOS SUBOS DENTRO DE UN RATO , GRACIAS PRO LOS REWIWS Y MANDEN MAS QUE TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE ESTA HISTORI ,¿QUIÉNES SERAN ESOSO? ¿Y LOS SUEÑOS?...........  
PANDORA 


	8. Ratos inesperados

Todos los personajes pertenecen a .....( ya sabemos a quien)  
Capitulo 8: Ratos inesperados  
  
Hermione esperaba con ansias de que el banquete termine ,para estar con draco mirándolo y que el haga lo mismo ,y que solo un beso dulce sea la interrupción.  
  
-Hermione ,vamos ,ya tenemos que irnos-era Ginny la habia sacado de sus pensamientos ,el comedor estaba casi vacío ,solo había algunos gryfindor y de ravenclaw , la srta.mcGonogall ya no estaba en la mesa de profesores, Hagrid ni Dumbledore estaban en la mesa ,solo estaba Snape y flitwick .  
  
-si si ya vamos-contesto Hermione-pero ron y Harry?-decia Hermione mientras se paraba y cogia un libro de la mesa  
-ellos ya se fueron hace rato -contesto Ginny-creo que estaban cansados o algo asi  
  
-Bueno vamos-dijo Hermione -  
-ya quiero que me cuentes lo del sueño.dijo Ginny minetras cogia su mochila- me vas a contar no?  
-si si Ginny ,en al sala común ,no te preocupes -dijo Hermione mientras caminaba con Ginny  
-vaya vaya, hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos asi ,granger-dijo cho con una sorisa ne lo labios  
  
-si ,pues que pena que ahora si nos hayamos encontrado , no tenemos tiempo ,si me das permiso..-le contesto Hermione con cara de no muy buenos amigos .  
  
-vaya ,pero que maleducada que eres granger ,Así ningún chico se fijara en ti -dijo cho con una sonrisa maliciosa  
Este comentario causo ira en Hermione que ay se habia dado vuelta para irse junto con Ginny pero al oír eso se dio media vuelta y se quedo mirando fijamente a cho  
  
-disculpa ,que dijiste-pregunto Hermione -me pareció escuchara al si sentido.-  
  
-no granger ,si es al pura verdad, nadie se fijara en ti si sigues de esa manera ,tan no tan femenina que digamos-contestó cho con la voz mas fría que el hielo  
  
-eso no es verdad-añadió Ginny que estaba al costado de Hermione -sino fuera como es ,un achica muy linda no la hubieran invitado tantos chicos para el baile de Halloween el año pasado-  
  
-ve tu a saber weasley ,puede ser que los chicos quisieron pasar la noche con una chica halloween ,jajajaj-dijo cho con una sonrisa malévola  
  
-así ,cho?-preguntó Hermione -entonces por que también no te invitaron a ti?  
-claro que muchos chicos lo hicieron ,incluyendo a Harry -dijo cho mirando con aire de superioridad a Ginny - pero lamentablemente no pude decirle que si a Harry por que ,bueno ya tenia pareja y tuvo que ir con una chica que consiguió solo de emergencia- cho habia dicho todo eso ye habia dado la vuelta  
  
Harry el año pasado había invitado a Ginny al baile ,Ginny se sintió halagada cuando eso sucedió pero ahora se sentía muy mal por las palabras de cho .  
-calla..-intento decir Hermione cuando  
  
-callate zorra de mierda!-grito Ginny y al ver que Hermione la miraba a su amiga por su actitud añadió- que?!¡¿acaso nunca me has visto insultar o mejor dicho decir verdades a alguien?!- dijo Ginny aun molesta-  
-esta bien esta bien ,no digo nada-respondió Hermione ante al pregunta alterada de su amiga- ya vamos hemos perdido bastante tiempo con la estúpida de cho  
  
Camino a la sala común ,Ginny y Hermione hablaban de lo muy estupida que era cho .  
-donde estaban ah?-les preguntó ron cuando las vio entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda sentado en un sillón al lado de la chimenea.  
  
-bueno nosotras...-  
  
-nosotras nos encontramos con Myrtle -añadio Hermione al ver que Ginny estab nerviosa y no sabía que contestar  
-si si siempre para llorando y nos detuvimos a hablar con ella -dijo Ginny  
-bueno ,me voy tengo tarea-dijo ron mientras se paraba del sillón y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ginny-buenas noches Ginny  
- tu tarea ron?-dijo Hermione mientras ron le daba un beso también en la mejilla  
  
-si tarea que tiene de raro eso?-dijo ron separándose de Hermione  
  
-mucho si es que hablamos de ti ,ron-respondió Hermione  
  
-ja aja que graciosa, bueno me voy hasta mañana chicas-  
-Hermione cuéntame pues-dijo Ginny a la vez que tomaba asiento en el sillón que habia dejado ron- me cuentas de una vez?  
-ya ya ,esperate un momento -decia Hermione mientras dejaba sus libros en una mesa-lo que pasa es que ...-  
  
-ah hola chicas-interrumpió Harry -que hacen?  
-hay Harry ,Hermione estaba por contarme lo de sus sueños -dijo Ginny con cara de poca paciencia  
-tus "sueños" Hermione? Acaso no era solo uno?-preguntó Harry mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba al costado de Ginny lo que provocó un sonrojo en ella.  
  
-si lo que pasa es que tuve otro hoy-contesto Hermione -beuno les cuento "mira Ginny el primer sueño que tuve fue hace dos dias , en mi sueño vi a dos personas con capas largas ,estoy segura que era una mujer y un hombre, lo dos se notaba preocupados, la mujer tenia un bebe en brazos ,parecía como si estuvieran en peligro ,estaban atentos a todo ruido ,murmuraban pero no logre entender a que se referían ,solo que la mujer echaba a correr cuando el hombre hacia señas con las manos, en ese momento me vi yo en el sueño parada en el medio de los dos ,pero ellos no se daban cuenta que yo estaba allí, en un momento alguien echa un conjuro y parece que deja herida la mujer con el bebe en brazos, y ella cae al suelo ,y ,empieza a llover y el hombre ,bueno me mira ... l en ese momento me desperté ,fue cuando tu me despertaste"  
  
-que extraño -añadió Ginny  
  
-según piensa herm ,también vio lo que parecían eran mortifagos ,no? -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione  
  
-si eso era lo que parecía,pero mi otro sueño era vi a otras personas ,esta vez vi a un hombre diferente y a otra mujer ,tenia el pelo rubio un poco marrón ,de capa negra ,estaban en una cabaña derrepnte el hombre ,quien se llamaba Julius ,grito a la mujer que se apurara y que corra ,la mujer se llamaba Adema ,ella coge a un bebe ,hablan sobre que alguien a vuelto y en ese momento entra un hombre de capa negra con capucha no se le veía el rostro ,acompañado de otros vestidos de la misma manera ,en eso el hombre llamado Julius echa una maldición , y es hay cuando dra..."  
  
-cuando que ,Hermione?-pregunto Harry  
  
Hermione había estado apunto de decir el nombre de draco  
-fue allí cuando me desperté -corrigió rápidamente Hermione  
-vaya si que es muy extraño -dijo Ginny después de haber escuchado detenidamente a Hermione  
-bueno herm ,Ginny, yo me voy a dormir me muero de sueño ,hasta mañana-se despidió Harry y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de chicos.  
  
-bueno ahora que ya te conté todo ,me voy a la cama ,yo también tengo sueño!-decía Hermione bostezando  
  
-si ya me voy arriba -dijo Ginny -vamos?  
  
-si ya voy ,vamos -contesto Hermione -"aun me queda tiempo hasta las 12 para ir al lago" pensó Hermione mientras subía las escaleras  
  
Ya en la habitación Hermione se echo en la cama y se puso a leer un libro ,para que Ginny no sospeche nada de nada. Ginny ya estaba durmiendo ,eran las 11.30 p.m .faltaba media hora para encontrarse con el . Silenciosamente saco su varita y un abrigo largo se vistio lo mas rapido posible , salio de la habitación ,bajo a la sala común sin hacer el mas minimo ruido ,  
  
-srta.granger adonde va?-le pregunto la dama gorda aun media dormida  
  
-voy a la enfermeria no me siento muy bien-contesto Hermione ,era lo unico que se le ocurrió -" berttie botts" -era la contraseña ,el retrato se abrio y dejo salir a Hermione que sin demora alguna se fue a los jardines para encontrarse con el .  
  
Hermione por aquí!-dijo una voz ,era la de draco estaba sentado en el pasto ,cuando vio a Hermione se puso de pie.  
  
-hola draco -lo saludo Hermione , draco la beso y la abrazo  
  
-pense que no ibas a venir-comento draco-  
-yo siempre vendre draco -dijo Hermione ,antes de que draco al volviera a besar  
Alguien los observaba desde un arbusto ...  
  
-vaya ,con que draco con ella ,no? .............-  
Gracias por los reviews de todas!!!!! Aun hay mas ¿quién sera esa persona?  
Pandora 


	9. Nuevos dilemas

Capitulo 9 : Nuevos dilemas  
Todos los personajes le pertenecen a (ya sabemos a quien)  
  
Una noche inolvidable había vivido Hermione a la luz de la luna con la persona que mas quería en Hogwarts ,Draco , ya estaba de nuevo en la torre de gryfindor arreglándose para volver a tener un día como los de antes , en realidad su vida había dado un gran cambio , estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy , unos sueños extraños la mantenían por ratos extrañada y con temor ,¿de donde podría haber sacado esa clase de pensamientos? ,sea como sea estaba feliz ,feliz de tener a dos grandes amigos y amigas ,de estar enamorada y ser correspondida ,pero habia lago que no le gustaba de todo eso ,que Harry y Ron no tenían ni la menor idea de que ella estuviera con Draco ,que era considerado ,para ellos ,una rata despreciable y asquerosa ,aparte de otras muchas cosas ,que Hermione estaba segura que pensaban..  
  
-buenos días -saludo Lavander -levantándose de la cama y estirándose-queeee hora es?-preguntó con un bostezo  
-20 para las siete ,aun tienes tiempo-respondió Hermione mientras arreglaba su mochila ,ya estaba lista para bajar a la sala común - será mejor que te apures ,,después del desayuno tenemos pociones con Snape ,ya sabes que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde -añadió  
-HAYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Que sueño!!!!!!!-dijo Parvatti ,se acababa de despertar- hay que lata ,justo cuando estaba soñando con Vic......-se detuvo en seco ,había querido decir "estaba soñando con Víctor Krum" , pensándolo mejor ,se quedó callada ,sabía que Hermione había tenido un furtivo romance con él -con....  
-con Víctor Krum-completo Hermione al ver que parvatti no sabía que decir- no te preocupes no me interesa además ya no hay nada ,mas que una linda amistad -  
-ah que bueno por que yo...-  
-¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ NIÑO ENTROMETIDO , MAMÁ TENIA RAZON SIEMPRE ANDANDO DE METICHE Y LO MEJOR QUE SABES HACER ES FASTIDIARME!- gritaba Ginny subiendo las escaleras ,al parecer había estado abajo ,ya en la sala común -  
-Ginny????-preguntó dudosa Hermione algo confundida por lo que habia echo Ginny -queee pasa? Estas bien? -  
-si estoy bien solo QUE ESE IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO ME HACE LA VIDA CADA VEZ MAS IMPOSIBLE!-contestó Ginny un poco alterada y tomando asiento en la cama de Lavander  
-pero que te hizo? ,que te hizo Ron? -pregunto Hermione al mismo tiempo que cogía a su gato y lo ponía en el suelo  
-¡IMAGINATE QUE EL DESCARADO ESTE DE RON EMPEZO A FASTIDIARME CON HARRY-Se sonrojo-CUANDO BAJE A LA SALA COMÚN ,PORQUE SEGÚN EL ,YO ESTABA MIRANDO A HARRY COMO DORMÍA EN UN SILLÓN Y NO PARÓ HASTA QUE EL SE DESPERTÓ Y SABES LO ¿QUE DIJO EL IMBECIL DE MI HERMANO?-PREGUNTO Ginny A Hermione ,ella negó con la cabeza-LE DIJO " OYE HARRY ,SABES? PARECE QUE Ginny ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI POR LA FORMA EN QUE TE VEÍA DORMIR"-Ginny parecía que quería explotar -ESA FUE AL ESTUPIDEZ QUE DIJO-  
  
-ah ya ,ahora entiendo -dijo Hermione mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara ,sabía bien de que a Ginny le gustaba mucho Harry ,pero ella siempre lo negaba , "pobre Ginny" pensaba Hermione. Ginny ya se estaba tranquilizando ,por que se dio cuenta de la forma en que las demás la miraban ,estaba mas roja que un tomate  
-hay Ginny deja que diga estupideces ,ya conocemos a tu hermano-dijeron Lavander y Parvatti mientras bajaban las escaleras  
-en un momento bajo -grito Hermione -vamos Ginny?-  
  
-si vamos ,pero salimos rápido ,si?-añadió Ginny ,Hermione asintió ,era lógico que su amiga no quería ver a ron ni a Harry .  
  
Hermione y Ginny bajaron a la sala común ,Ginny al ver que Harry seguía hay ,salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de Hermione. Ella lo entendía ,entendía a su amiga asi que no se molesto  
-ah hola Harry -saludo Hermione  
  
-hola Hermione -dijo Harry ,se sonrojo al ver que Hermione seguía mirando a la puerta-quuueeeee tiene Ginny ah?-  
  
-nada contigo sino con -Hermione dio una mirada hacia Ron que estaba echado en un sillón-con el  
  
-vale ya ,Hermione ,hola -dijo Ron a la vez que se paraba-no tuve la culp........  
  
-vamos Harry ya es hora de desayunar -corto Hermione a Ron -  
-hermmm, estas molesta ,pero si yo solo dije.....-  
-mira Ronald Weasley -dijo Hermione volteándose hacia donde estaba Ron , el se extraño mucho en la forma en la que lo habia llamada su mejor amiga -preferiría que guardes cierta distancia de mi por lo sucedido con...- Hermione bajo la voz ,sabia que Harry no estaba enterado todavía-los sentimientos de Ginny ,-sentenció Hermione-nos vamos Harry?  
-si ,vamos ,nuestra primera hora es pociones con ....-dijo Harry cambiando de tema-con los slyterin! Que mala onda ,no puede ser-  
  
-no puede ser tan malo ,a veces se tiene al enemigo mas cerca de lo que crees-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron -me da igual ,vamos  
Dicho esto Hermione ,Harry y Ron bajaron por la escalera de caracol hacia el gran comedor ,Harry hacia lo posible para que Hermione y Ron hablaran pero eso no pasaba ,al llegar al gran comedor ,Hermione dio una mirada rápida hacia la mesa de slyterin ,Draco aun no estaba sentado , Hermione notó que Ginny se paró cuando vió llegar a Harry y a Ron .  
  
-ah hola ginnn- intento decir Harry con la cara toda roja, al escuchar esto Ginny no hizo caso ,y se fue.  
-vaya que si esta molesta ,-dijo Lavander que estaba sentada al costado de Parvatti -que le hiciste ah ,Ron?  
-ya párenla ,no hice nada ,además ustedes de seguro que ya lo saben-dijo Ron al punto de querer gritar a todo mundo ,Lavander y Parvatti solo dieron un gran suspiro  
-buenos días chicos -era Hagrid ,estaba detrás de Harry y de Ron -Hermione te importaría que vinieras conmigo un rato, quisiera hablar contigo .  
-claro Hagrid ,vamos-  
Hagrid se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores ,en ella estaba Dumbledore y mcgonogall ,la jefa de gryfindor ,Hermione sintió un leve temor de que la hayan encontrado con draco la noche anterior ,pero ese susto se fue ,cuando recordó que Hagrid tenia la voz de costumbre no estaba amargo era de suponer que no le iban a decir nada malo .  
  
-srta.granger ,me gustaría que esta noche me acompañara al despacho del profesor Dumbledore -dijo mc,gonogall -  
-si ,profesora pero de que....-  
  
-eso lo sabrá en la noche srta.granger -dijo Dumbledore con su acostumbrada sonrisa  
  
-esta bien -asintió Hermione  
  
se quedó pensativa de que cosa podrían hablar con Hermione , era extraño que el director quisiera hablar con ella ,desde que fue prefecta ,no había sido llamada a su despacho .  
  
-le importaría- trato de decir Hermione  
-claro srta.granger vaya a su mesa -contesto Dumbledore  
Cuando volvió a la mesa de gryfindor ,Hermione vio de nuevo a la mesa de slyterin ,Draco ya estaba sentado al costado de..  
  
-"pansy parkiston , esa idiota"-pensó Hermione.  
  
.Draco había visto la mirada de rabia con la que miraba Hermione a pansy , suponía eran celos , trato de alejarse de ella ,pero eso solo empeoro las cosas .Hermione se quedó helada sentía rabia correr por sus venas ,Pansy parkiston acababa de besarlo ,había besado a draco.  
  
-hay ,draco pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer-chilló pansy abrazando a Draco mas fuerte-mi amor ahora....-  
-que cosa?-dijo ron a Harry-Malfoy besándose con pansy ,guau si que la sabe hacer!-  
  
-mira que cosas herm, Malfoy besó a pansy -dijo Harry  
-que ,que tienes parkiston!-dijo Malfoy parándose -que mierda acabas de hacer y que cosas has dicho ,yo besarte?!-grito Malfoy ,inmediatamente miró hacia donde estaba Hermione ,ella se habia quedado con la boca abierta ,se notaba ira en ella ,Malfoy la miro extrañado y a la vez consternado . Hermione había salido lo mas rápido posible del gran comedor , antes de irse le había dado a Malfoy una mirada , no era de amor ,sino mas bien de odio y de defraudación.  
  
-"herm" -pensó draco-"mierda a ahora que hice" -sin decir mas se paro de su mesa y salió con pasó apurado tratando de encontrar a Hermione,  
-y ahora que el paso a ese Malfoy?-pregunto ron en voz alta-la besa y , oye herm sigues moles.....oye Harry y Hermione?-pregunto ron parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en la mesa  
  
-no se ,se paró y se fue creo ,que se fue a la biblioteca como de costumbre -respondio Harry mientras bebía jugo de calabaza  
-"como pude confiarme de el?"-pensaba Hermione en el baño de Myrtle la llorona , mientras lloraba -  
-hay , Hermione que tienes?-preguntó Myrtle ,el pálido fantasma que hay habitaba - quien se ha burlado de ti ,como yo?-decía mientras empezaba a llorar  
  
-"maldita pansy , siempre estaba con ella ,debí suponerlo"-Hermione no escuchaba a Myrtle, solo sollozaba ,sentada en el piso ,de rodillas llorando  
  
(en un pasillo de Hogwarts)  
  
-hay ,donde se habrá metido Hermione?-pensaba draco en voz alta -mierda ,siempre el mismo idiota de antes ,como permitiste que esa estúpida te besara ,sabes que amas a Hermione-  
  
-que amas a quien ,Malfoy?-dijo una voz  
  
-quien .,ah? ,tu weasley?-  
-" me siento verdaderamente estúpida ,como ,como pude creer en el?"-seguía pensando Hermione .-pero ya no llorare mas ,esto se acabó! -exclamo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie- esto no puede matarme , ya llore suficiente ,ya basta Hermione ,no es el único hombre en el mundo-dijo esto y recogió su mochila y salió del baño  
-no el único hombre ,pero si el único al que amas-susurró Myrtle cuando Hermione ya se había ido.  
-weasley? Que haces aquí?-pregunto draco sorprendido-acaso tu no eres..  
-Ginny-dijo ella-si ,Ginny weasley , como es eso que amas a Hermione -Ginny estaba verdaderamente confundida ,había escuchado del propio Malfoy que este quería a Hermione -AH?  
-no ...no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hablo ,weasley-dijo draco aun sorprendido .  
  
-si no me dices ,se lo preguntare a ella, ah y lo que hiciste .esa estupidez, si es que tienes algo con Hermione, me apuraría en arreglarlo -dijo Ginny  
Draco sonrió pero al notar eso ,volvió a tener la misma sonrisa fría ,pero con un poco de alegría ,sabía que Ginny no diría nada a Harry y a Ron ,se sentía aliviado de que la persona que lo escucho hay sido Ginny.  
  
-bien, bien ,weasley , no se explicar bien las cosas ,pero ,pero sería mejor que Hermione fuera la que te lo dijera ,pero bueno por donde empiezo-  
-maldita sea ya faltan solo cinco minutos para clase de pociones , tenemos clases con.....- Ron estaba con Harry dirigiéndose a las mazmorras -con los malditos de slyterin, ah Harry .sabes donde esta Hermione, no la he visto desde el desayuno,-  
-ya Ron ,no es para tanto además ,Hermione de seguro que ya esta en el salón-dijo Harry , a la vez que veía su horario -  
  
Hermione sabía que tenía clases con los slyterin ,eso ,según pensaba ella complicaba aún mas las cosas ,pociones no era exactamente su clase preferida , y menos compartir clase y mirarle la cara a draco Malfoy ,el chico que ,según ella ,pensaba solo había jugado con sus sentimientos . Aunque su mente seguía en draco ,de repente algo hizo que volviera a la tierra , sintió un dolor muy grande en el pecho ,todo le daba vueltas ,como si alguien le estuviera clavando cuchillos en todo el cuerpo ,sus piernas no respondían ,cayó al suelo se retorcía de dolor ,¿qué era lo que sentía?, su mente profería imágenes confusas ,de sus sueños ,de draco ,de Harry ,de Ron ,de Ginny, todo se le vino a la cabeza ,escuchaba palabras confusas que sonaban como silbidos ,gritos de una mujer desesperada ,de alguien que lloraba , un bebe que lloraba amargamente, gritos de una multitud bulliciosa ,escandalosa ,¿qué era todo eso? . de un momento a otro ,Sentía como todo se iba apagando ,los gritos bajaban la voz ,volvía el silencio ,todo quedaba en un silencio que le daba miedo ,Hermione abrió los ojos , estaba en un pasadizo de Hogwarts ,trataba de ponerse en pie ,pero caía ,caía y no podía quedarse en pie ,de repente sintió un aire frío correr por su cuello ,al levantar la vista logró ver a una persona encapuchada ,de negro ,se parecía a ..  
  
-Hermione!!!!!!- grito un apersona ,que corría hacia ella-estas bien?-era draco ,se asustó al ver la en el suelo sudando frío y pálida -que tienes ,amor, contéstame?!-  
-draaaacoooo,qu e,donde estoy -logró a penas decir Hermione ,tratando de pararse  
-vamos ,tienes que ir a la enfermería ,esto no esta bien ,no es bueno que te desmayes así por así -replico draco tratando de cargarla  
  
Hermione estaba despertando ,ya estaba volviendo en si ,entonces recordó lo que habia visto antes de que viniera draco  
  
-draco ,cuidado hay una persona encapuchada!-dijo Hermione entre llorosos  
-que? Donde ,..herm no hay nada -respondió Hermione .en ese instante ella también recordó lo que había pasado en el gran comedor ,trato de alejarse de draco pero este la agarro suavemente de la muñeca  
  
-Hermione ,no es hora de que te pongas así, yo no tuve la culpa ,luego hablamos si?,primero vamos a la enfermería ,necesita verte la enfermera - añadió draco mientras le secaba una lagrima de la frente -vamos si?  
  
-draco ,yo ,lo siento ..-Hermione volvió a llorar-fue tan horrible-dijo abrazando a draco-escuche tantas cosas ,me dio miedo ,no se que pasó!- abrazándolo mas fuerte  
-Hermione..no te preocupes -dijo draco abrazándola todavía mas fuerte que ella  
  
Hermione lo miro ,y draco la besó con un beso tan tierno que a Hermione no le importo nada en ese momento  
-te amo Hermione ...más que nada..-le susurró draco al oído ,y abrazándola mas fuerte , como si pensara que se le podía ir. Draco volvió a besarla ...  
-Hermione!!!-grito alguien -donde te habías metido- .era Ginny ,Hermione trató de separarse de draco ,pero el no dejo que lo hiciera ,hizo una seña de negación con la cabeza, Hermione lo miró extrañada  
-Ginny ,no es...lo que ...parece ,lo que pasa.-intento decir Hermione pero draco la interrumpió  
  
-vaya Ginny ,si que estabas preocupada por ella-dijo draco, Hermione estaba mas confundida de lo que estaba antes  
  
-me alegro draco, de que la hayas encontrado -dijo Ginny ,mirando a Hermione añadió -no te preocupes ,draco ya me lo explicó todo ,no diré nada ,bueno hasta que ustedes dos lo hagan -  
  
Hermione y draco sonrieron al mismo tiempo .Ginny también ,pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione aun estaba pálida  
  
-herm, estas bien ,que te ocurre?-preguntó Ginny acercándose hacia ella -  
-esta mal ,Ginny-dijo draco a la vez que abrazaba a Hermione  
  
-estoy bien ,no se preocupen ,solo me sentí mal pero ahora estoy bien .de verdad ,draco Ginny-dijo Hermione sonriendo-un momento acaso no tenemos clase .....de POCIONES-dijo Hermione tratando de recordar-draco ,se supone que debes de estar en clase ,no? ,pero ....yo también! ,tenemos que ir -  
-si , te estaba buscando ,pero ....me encontré con Ginny ,y tuve que explicarle todo, me di cuenta de la hora ,y fui a clase pero como no estabas ahí ,salí a buscarte ,supuse que estarías molesta por....por lo que pasó -  
-eso .....eso no importa ,ahora vamos que tenemos clase , ¿viste si Harry y ron ya están ahí?-dijo Hermione  
-Potter y Weasley ya están ahí ,me parece raro que no hayan salido a buscarte  
(En pociones)  
  
-hey ,Harry ,herm, no ha venido a clase -susurro Ron -donde estará?  
-ya deja de preocuparte , seguro esta en la biblioteca , oye...lo que me dijiste ayer ,es verdad? -dijo Harry  
-que lo de herm.?... si Harry ,es verdad ,pero tu crees que yo a ella?- susurro ron mientras cortaba una raíces  
1. siempre han sido amigos ,pero..-  
  
-¡SEÑOR POTTER ,WEASLEY ,¿LES IMPORTARÍA DEJAR DE CHISMOSEAR?!-gritó Snape molesto haciendo que la clase se sobresaltara -¡ESTO ES UNA CLASE NO UN SALÓN DE CONVERSACIONES!  
  
-si profesor - contestaron a la vez Harry y Ron  
-no aguanto mas Harry ,voy a buscarla!- ron al acabar de decir eso ,la puerta de el aula se abrió ,Hermione entraba por ella.  
-Vaya srta.granger ,es la segunda vez que llega tarde a mi clase ,-dijo Snape al verla entrar .  
-pero profesor yo....-  
  
-15 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFINDOR!!! -vociferó Snape ,tomando asiento en su escritorio-SIETESE Y PONGASE AL DÍA!  
  
Hermione no podía creer que Snape fuera tan inconsciente ,quitaba puntos a gryfindor ,pero mas nunca a slyterin , era una injusticia. Hermione tomo asiento al costado de lavander ,estaba un poco sonrojada, miró a Harry y a ron que le hacían señas ,ella solo les dio a entender que estaba bien .  
  
Después de un momento entró Draco ,Hermione lo miró ,él le dio una leve mirada ,luego se dirigió al escritorio de Snape , le dijo algo al oído a Snape ,este asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña para que tomara asiento .  
  
La clase transcurrió normal ,pero algo diferente había .,Snape miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione ,luego a draco ,pero sus miradas a Hermione no eran de odio como las de costumbre sino mas bien ,era de preocupación ,algo que realmente extrañaba a Hermione . el final de la clase llegó pronto , todo salieron , hacia su siguiente clase .A los de gryfindor les tocaba CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS . Aunque esa clase era divertida era también peligrosa . lo mas importante ahora era descubrir de donde provenían esos gritos ,la figura que vio frente a ella ,esa sensación de miedo ,no era normal , tenía que contárselos a Harry y a Ron , en la noche lo haría .  
HOLA A TODOS ,SORRY POR HABERME DEMORADO CON EL FIC! , ESTE CREO QUE ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO ,AUN FALTA MUCHO PARA SABER TODO , DE DONDE VIENEN ESOS SUEÑOS? ¿POR QUÉ DRACO? ¿POR QUÉ LA VERDAD DUELE? ,ESTA HISTORIA AUN TIENE PARA MAS  
  
PANDORA 


	10. Una nueva profesora

Capitulo 10: UNA NUEVA PROFESORA  
  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K (excepto el que aparece en este capitulo)  
  
Al terminar el día Hermione volvió a la sala común con Harry ,Ron se había ido por su cuenta ,aunque Hermione ya le dirigía al palabra ,aun no lo había perdonado ,esto ,según pensaba Harry era mal para Ron ,el sabía algo personal sobre el ,y esto lo puso triste. Ya en la sala común ,apenas entraron Hermione dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa al costado del sillón en el que estaba sentado Ron ,sin mirarlo siquiera y se sentó a leer.  
-ya herm, perdona ,si? ,no ....no fue mi intención lo que pasó-dijo Ron vigilando de que Harry no estuviera cerca - Hermione no le respondía seguía leyendo Hechizos reglamentarios curso 6, sin prestarle atención a lo que decía Ron.  
  
-hermmm, perdóname ,no tenía no idea de que eso las iba a molestar tanto a ustedes dos-dijo Ron mirando a Ginny de reojo ,se le veía realmente roja y enfadada ,roja por que a su costado estaba Harry hablando con Neville . Ron siguió insistiendo ,pero Hermione ni se inmutó ,mas bien estaba muy concentrada en el libro, ya habían pasado casi dos horas y Ron ya se había cansado ,ya casi todos los de gryfindor se habían ido a dormir ,uno que otro pasaba por allí . 1  
  
-ummm, Harry?-preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba su libro en la mesa- podría hablar contigo?  
-este ,claro ,que pasa? -pregunto Harry acercando una silla a la mesa donde estaba sentada Hermione  
  
-quería contarte algo que me pasó hoy ,el motivo del por el cual llegue tarde a pociones-contestó Hermione-si quieres-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron -puedes escuchar también -  
-gracias herm!-dijo Ron al tiempo en que se paraba y se jalaba una silla hacia los dos-ya no esta molesta ,no?  
-ya no ,pero -Hermione bajó la voz y hablando con casi un susurro-no lo vuelvas a hacer ,ok?  
-Ya esta bien ,pero que te pasó?-pregunto Ron  
-cuando iba camino a pociones ,después de salir del gran comedor ,me dirigí a la biblioteca-Hermione sabía que todavía no podía contarles nada sobre lo de draco-y ,bueno ,me sentí muy mal ..-  
-MAL?-dijo Ron asombrado  
-si , y escuche muchos gritos, llorosos y silbidos ,me dio mucho miedo ,no podía ponerme en pie...-  
-TE CAISTE? Y QUE TE PASO?-volvió a preguntar Ron  
-al levantarme ,vi ...vi a un hombre con capucha... ,todo de negro ,en ese momento dra....-Hermione se paró en seco-quiero decir ,Ginny me vio y me ayudo a pararme ,fue todo muy extraño. De verdad muy extraño-  
  
-si ,pero que?..-intento decir Ron pero lavander lo cortó  
-ron, puedes venir un momento?-le preguntó lavander -  
  
-lo siento Hermione ,después me cuentas todo ,si?-y sin decir mas se alejo con lavander  
-vaya ,esos dos si que se traen algo en manos -exclamó Hermione-  
-no nada de eso solo el esta interesado por una persona..-dijo Harry-y herm ,pero estas bien ,ya no te sientes mal?  
-no ya no ,pero si con mucho sueño!-dijo Hermione con un bostezo  
  
-herm, esto no esta bien ,tienes sueños raros y ahora ...y ahora te sientes mal ...-  
-no pasa nada Harry ,solo son coincidencias-Hermione se paró recogió sus libros y se dirigió al cuarto de chicas .-buenas noches! ,me despides de ron ,no quiero interrumpirlo-  
Harry se despidió de ella ,y se quedó mas tiempo en la sala común , Hermione se echó en su cama ,pensando en lo que había vivido hoy ,y se dio cuenta ,que efectivamente pasaba cosas extrañas ,esos sueños y esa figura ,esa figura que le causó miedo ,se parecía a ... pero no podía ser ,además ¿qué querría EL con ella?. Sin mas se quedó dormida , hoy no se iba a ver con Draco ,tenían mucha tarea los slyterin ,así que entendió.  
  
-Hermione! -grito lavander ,estaba al pie de la cama de Hermione - Hermione despierta!  
Hermione bostezó ,era imposible que ya sea de mañana ,miró su reloj de noche y efectivamente ,eran recién las 11 PM .  
-que pasa lavander que tienes?-preguntó Hermione sentándose en la cama  
-la srta.mcGonogall ,esta afuera ,quiere hablar contigo ,será mejor que te des prisa-sugirió lavander  
  
SE LE HABÍA OLVIDADO DE COMPLETO QUE TENIA QUE IR AL DESPACHO DEL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE .  
  
-HA VERDAD ,Y AVOY, DILE QUE ESPERE UN MOMENTO!-dijo Hermione mientras buscaba sus pantuflas y se ponía la túnica - ya bajo!!!!  
En la sala común estaba la Srta. Mcgonogall , al lado de la chimenea ,estaba sentada en un sillón , al ver a Hermione s puso de pie.  
  
-hola srta.granger ,por lo visto se le olvido lo que tenía q hacer.-dijo mcgonogall con una sonrisa  
-lo siento ,no me acorde- dijo Hermione algo tímida-  
-bueno ,no perdamos tiempo ,vamos-dijo mcgonogall .y mirando a lavander que estaba al costado de Hermione -gracias srta.Brown ,puede irse a la cama ,buenas noches-  
  
Hermione se despidió de lavander con una seña, y salió del retrato acompañada de la Srta. mcgonogall ,  
  
-profesora..?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-diga ,Srta. granger-respondió la srta.mcGonogall  
-para...para que quiere verme el profesor Dumbledore?-  
-srta,granger ,para serle sincera ,no tengo ni la menor idea-respondió mostrándole a Hermione una sonrisa  
  
-si pero...-Hermione no pudo terminar ya estaban en frente de la gárgola ,  
  
-"ranas de chocolate"-dijo la srta.mcGonogall y la estatua cobró vida ,se movió a un lado dejando ver una escalera escondida.  
  
-adelante-dijo mcgonogall, dejó que Hermione entrara ,después se dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Hermione aun no borraba la idea escupida de haberse olvidado de la reunión que tenía con el director.  
  
-buenas noches srta.granger- saludó en director con sus lentes de media luna-siéntese-dijo señalando un asiento.  
  
-gracias-dijo Hermione  
  
-vaya, de seguro de preguntará que esta haciendo aquí ,no?-preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa  
  
-si ..así es...-dijo Hermione  
-bueno, lo que sucede es que ...como decirlo -murmuró Dumbledore, tratando de pensar en algo- .si ,este..me....me he enterado que esta llegando tarde a sus clases ,no?  
  
-ah, si, pero profesor Dumbledore ,se lo juro..-intento decir Hermione  
  
-espero que así sea, no quiero que gryfindor pierda puntos-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione-bueno eso ...eso era todo puede volver a sus sueños, buenas noches-  
  
-gracias, buenas noches-  
  
-esta noche puede que llueva, no fawkes? -dijo Dumbledore a su fénix- si alguien saliera de noche ,le sugeriría que tenga un paraguas cerca..- murmuro Dumbledore ,escribiendo en un pergamino  
  
-ah?-dijo Hermione dándose vuelta, lo captó ,pero se rió ,Dumbledore era una persona muy buena, si supiera algo ,solo de quedaría callado.  
  
Hermione había dejado la oficina de Dumbledore.  
-Albus...le dijiste?- pregunto la profesora mcgonogall entrando a la oficina  
-no ,todavía ,....no , sería muy confuso ..muy confuso mi querida profesora ,además.... ah verdad , ya llegaron?-pregunto Dumbledore mientras se paraba  
  
-si , claro ,aquí están ,pasen-dijo la profesora mcgonogall mirando atrás  
-vaya ,que gustó tremendo verte Julius.........-  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione ya estaba en la sala común ,pero de repente una lechuza se paró en su cama, era ploma ,colores verdes y plateados "slyterin "pensó ella  
Desdoblo con cuidado la carta que tría la lechuza y leyó..  
HERM:  
  
PERDONA, YA TE LO DIJE , TENGO UN MONTON DE TAREA ,MAÑANA SI IRÉ TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN ,NUNCA LO OLVIDES.  
  
DRACO  
-vaya , al menos ,podré dormir tranquila ,muchas cosas pasaron hoy ..- y sin mas se acostó y se quedo dormida.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
-eh ron- decía Harry - y????  
-ah ,y que?-decía ron mientras abría los ojos  
-Hermione .que vas a hacer?  
-ah ,este no se ,creo que ...no se no le diré nada todavía ,además ella piensa que yo con la otra...-  
-ya ok ,pero tienes que decírselo ,tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer ...- """""""""""""  
AL día siguiente Hermione se despertó un poco mas temprano ,tomó una ducha ,se vistió y bajo a la sala común ,estaba casi vacía ,solo estaban alguno alumnos de 7mo casi nadie de su grado ,,a si que decidió bajar al gran comedor ,pero antes cogió un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:  
  
"Harry y Ron: los espero en el gran comedor, Herm"  
  
Al bajar se encontró con Fred y George ,tratando de ingresar a la cocina por el retrato de la canasta de frutas , y con Nick casi decapitado ,esta vez no se encontró con Draco ,supuso ,debería estar en la sala común. Hermione aún no se quitaba de la cabeza ese dolor que sintió el día anterior, como se lo habían dicho sus amigos , eso no era para nada normal, algo le decía que algunas cosas estarían por llegar. En el gran comedor , Hermione cogió una manzana y siguió caminando , se fue a las afueras del castillo y logró ver que Hagrid ya estaba fuera de su cabaña ,miró a su reloj , faltaban pocos minutos para que empiece el desayuno ,volvió a entrar ,pero al ver a la mesa de profesores vio a Dumbledore hablando con la srta.mcGonogall , al costado estaba Snape ,el profesor que mas odiaba Hermione ,como también otros alumnos. En la mesa de Gryfindor ya estaba casi repleta , en cambio en la de Slyterin aun faltaban algunos ,entre ellos Draco .  
  
-herm? Hola ,pensé que no estabas aquí -era Ginny había cogido del hombro a Hermione ,la había sorprendido.  
  
-ah ,buenos días Ginny, donde están ?-  
-aquí estamos herm- respondió Ron mientras se habría paso entre los alumnos que ingresaban la gran comedor-  
-Ron ,Harry- dijo Hermione al ver a Harry detrás de Ron ,  
-vamos ,vamos a desayunar-dijo Ron mientras empujaba a Ginny a la mesa  
  
-típico de ti Ron ,siempre pensando en comer- dijo Hermione siguiendo a Ron .  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas ,Hermione estaba preocupada , por que todavía no estaba Draco en la mesa de slyterin , el profesor Dumbledore tampoco estaba, se hizo un silencio ,cuando Dumbledore volvió entrar al gran comedor , grande fue su sorpresa para Hermione al ver que detrás de el venía Draco. El se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa y se sentó al lado de Grabbe y Goile .  
  
-buenos días queridos alumnos , hoy habrá un pequeño cambio en los profesores ,como sabrán ,ustedes no tienen ningún maestro contra las artes oscuras, aunque nos hemos demorado en encontrar a uno , ya hemos encontrado a un profesor ,pero realmente no tengo idea en donde pueda estar ...  
  
En ese momento las puertas del gran comedor de abrieron de par , por ella entraba una mujer con capa negra y larga, alta , pelo marrón enmarañado sostenía una varita y parecía que se dirigía hacia la mesa de los profesores . Se acerco a Dumbledore le dijo algo ,el sonrió Volvió la vista hacia los alumnos y sonriendo dijo:  
  
-y aquí esta , vuestra nueva profesora de "defensa contra las artes oscuras" , la profesora Sylia Martelli -dijo Dumbledore presentando a la mujer ,esta tomó asiento al costado de Dumbledore , saludó a los demás profesores con una sonrisa , en si la profesora parecía buena ,pero al saludarse con Snape su sonrisa se volvió un poco forzada.  
  
-bien que tengan un buen desayuno , pueden proseguir -dijo Dumbledore volviendo a sentarse.  
-una profesora de DCAO? Eso si que es raro ,nunca Hogwarts a tenido una -dijo Fred mientras miraba a la mesa d profesores  
-si ,pero vas a haber como la vamos a sacar de quicio , no Fred?- añadió George ,dándole un codazo a Fred.  
  
-a mi me parece que es buena,, vieron cuando entró? -dijo Ron mientras untaba un trozo de tostada con mermelada  
-se pareció en la forma en la que entró Ojoloco Moody ,en cuarto año ,no? Claro que no era el verdadero ,pero se pareció mucho a el-dijo Harry también emocionado  
  
-si chicos ,bueno ya sabremos nuestra primera clase es con ella -dijo Hermione mientras miraba su horario .  
"!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$+  
  
SORRY POR HABERME DEMORADO, APARTIR DE AHORA EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA ,PONGAN ATENCIÓN Y A LA VES MANDEN REWIEWS , ¿por qúe draco? ¿por qué la verdad duele? Aun tiene para mas! 


	11. Clases y errores

Capitulo 11: Clases y errores .  
En el gran comedor todos los alumnos murmuraban sobre la llegada de esa extraña profesora , a la mayoría de alumnos les agradaba la idea de que una profesora enseñe DCAO , pero a la vez era muy raro de que una profesora enseñe ese curso . Hermione ,Ron y Harry terminaron de desayunar los mas rápido que pudieron para poder escoger bueno asientos en la clase DCAO , como lo hicieron hace dos años atrás.  
  
Hermione estaba mirando a Draco y él la miraba a ella ,era un momento muy lindo , los dos estaban distraídos ,  
-vaya!!! Que rayos!! -dijo Ron sacando su horario y haciendo que Hermione desvíe la vista hacia él - ¡nos toca clase con los slyterin! ¡justo una clase que queremos que llegue ,nos la arruinan los slyterin!-  
-ya Ron ,no es para tanto ,además tu siempre te aburres en las clases-dijo Hermione parándose acompañada de Harry  
  
-¡pero esta clase va a hacer distinta ,lo sé! -replico Ron también parándose Hermione antes de irse a clase ,dio una mirada rápida a Draco que este respondió con un beso volado, ninguno de slyterin notó ese gesto .  
  
Camino a clase Ron no podía aguantarse las ganas de hablar sobre la nueva profesora ,igual que Harry .Hermione en cambio, leía su libro de : "Aritmancia: mas que un arte"algo que según ella era muy interesante . Al llegar a clase Hermione, Harry y Ron ,tomaron los primeros asientos en la clase . Atrás ,casi al ultimo de la clase estaba asentado Draco ,al ver entrar a Hermione este le sonrió , Hermione hizo lo mismo .  
-OH ,no!-dijo Hermione-olvide mi libro en la sala común!  
  
-pero ,hay! Herm! -exclamó Ron  
  
-ahorita vuelvo ,no puedo hacer clase sin mi libro -dijo Hermione al tiempo en que se paraba . Hermione salió como un huracán del salón y se dirigió a la sala común de gryfindor .  
  
-Buenos días alumnos ,como sabrán soy su nueva profesora de DCAO -acababa de entrar al aula , una profesora, vestía túnica negra con bordes dorados ,parecía de unos treinta años ,era blanca y de ojos marrones """"""""""########################  
  
$$$######  
  
(en la sala común)  
  
-vaya ,donde lo habré dejado?-se preguntaba Hermione -ah aquí estas!  
"""""""#$##########  
  
En la clase todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido cuando con un movimiento de varita ,la profesora guardo al pizarra ,y se sentó en el borde de la mesa .  
  
-bueno ,como primera clase empezaremos en presentarnos , veo que hoy nos toca clase con...-dijo al profesora Sylia mientras miraba un pergamino- gryfindor y slyterin, no?- completó mirando hacia la clase . Los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza ,  
  
-a ver ,mi nombre es Sylia Martelli y voy a tratar de llevarme bien con todos uste....-no pudo terminar la frase alguien entraba x la puerta  
  
-ah ,lo siento es, que yo..bueno deje mi libro en mi sala ..-era Hermione ,acaba de entrar de golpe en el aula - lo siento profesora...  
  
La profesora se la había quedado mirando y se había puesto de pie .  
  
-vaya , no se preocupe ,entiendo ,por favor tome asiento , gryfindor, no? -preguntó la profesora. Hermione afirmo y tomó asiento cerca de Ron . Estaba un poco roja ,Draco notó esto y le dio a entender de que se tranquilizara , pero al pasar por el costado de slyterin Pansy murmuró:  
  
-vaya ,típico de las sangres sucias .-Hermione se la quedó mirando , pero la srta.Martelli logró escuchar esto ,y se dirigió hacia el centro del aula.  
  
-antes de todo ,-dijo mirando a los slyterin- hay algunas normas que han de cumplir , yo puedo ser muy buena, como tan bien muy severa con los que se lo merecen , en mi clase ,yo puedo llamar al tensión una vez ,dos veces hasta tres veces ,pero a la tercera ya bajaré puntos -dijo mirando a todo el aula -y tengan en claro que yo no soy de bajar 1 o 2 puntos ,sino de 10 para arriba ,cuando hagan algo verdaderamente malo ,se le quitaran de 50 puntos hacia arriba a sus respectivas casas, así que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, tampoco me vean como mala , yo soy tolerante pero cuando hagan algo que saben se les quitaran puntos , no vengan a quejarse .-  
  
hubo un pequeño murmuro en el aula pero todo volvió a estar en silencio.  
  
-bien ,hace unos minutos escuche a una personita de este aula que llamó a alguien "sangre sucia"-dijo mirando ha pansy ,esta se acomodo en el asiento y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la profesora, Hermione sabía muy bien a quien se refería.---se muy bien ,sabemos muy bien ,que estas dos casas ,gryfindor y slyterin nunca se han llevado bien , no es necesario que me lo digan , lo sé , pero mientras estén en mi clase , no quiero escuchar de la boca de nadie esa palabra , ya que todos aquí en esta aula somos brujos y brujas ,magos y brujas , al que le escuche ,no volverá a entrar a esta clase y si lo hace no lo tomaré en cuenta ah y su casa perderá 70 puntos hasta que me de una explicación razonable por el cual haya llamado así a una persona , correcto? -dijo la profesora mirando de nuevo a las dos casas-bien eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles ,ah no ,en cuanto a la evaluación , tienen que participar bastante ,mis exámenes son prácticos, participen para que les den puntos a sus casas, ahora si ,quiero que se presenten uno por uno ..-dijo la profesora con una agradable sonrisa  
  
-srta.Martelli, no es así?- Pansy había levantado la mano para intervenir- preferiríamos que usted se presente ,aquí casi todos nos conocemos -la srta.Martelli la miro con recelo igual que Pansy hacia ella.  
  
-buena propuesta Srta.?-pregunto la profesora  
  
-parkiston .-completó Pansy  
  
-muy bien ,alguien que quisiera saber algo de mi? -  
-de donde viene?-preguntó Neville ,era una de las primeras clases en que el intervenía.  
  
-soy de Canadá , señor?-  
  
-lombogthom , neville lombogthom -agregó neville  
  
-alguna mas?-volvió a preguntar la profesora  
-cuantos años tiene?- preguntó lavander  
  
-35 Srta.?-  
  
-brown .lavander brown -  
  
-bueno ,creo que eso era lo esencial. Si?  
  
-se quedará el resto del curso?- preguntó ron  
  
-eso espero ,me gusta Hogwarts , me trae gratos recuerdos . señor Weasley .no es así?  
-si Srta.-  
  
-diga -  
-gratos recuerdos a que se refiere ,a estudiado aquí? -pregunto Harry  
-ah ,usted es Harry Potter ,no es así?-Harry asintió con la cabeza -bueno no le tome importancia , bien si no les molesta empezaremos con la clase , por lo que veo ,ya han tratado el tema de las maldiciones , de los hombres lobos ,de duelo ,pero nada de contraataques, no es así? -todos negaron con la cabeza - en el duelo ha empleado un poco de eso ,peor no lo suficiente ,así que eso trataremos la próxima clase -justo en ese momento tocó el timbre que anunciaba que la clase había terminado -hasta la próxima clase , -  
-ah ,que pena ,se terminó ,a mi me pareció que era muy buena no?-pregunto Ron  
-si pero viste como puso a su sitios a los de slyterin?-dijo Harry  
-si ,al menos en esta clase no perderemos punto, se nota a leguas que a la profesora Martelli no le gustan los slyterin -añadió Hermione -gracias a Dios que no nos bajó puntos por llegar tarde .  
  
-bueno me voy a la biblioteca ,chau-Hermione se daba la media vuelta ,dejando atrás a Harry y a Ron.  
  
-y ,que crees funcionara?-pregunto Harry  
  
-funcionará que?-respondió ron  
  
-ah ,le vas a decir si o no?-  
-no se ,déjame pensarlo....por horas -y Harry y ron se echaron a correr  
  
Hermione estaba muy a gusto con la nueva profesora , le parecía bien que por fin alguien le dijera sus verdades a los slyterins . Según pensaba ella ,draco había cambiado ,ya no pensaba que los hijos de padres muggles o simplemente muggles no eran repugnantes . Hermione estaba en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas de transformaciones "Animagos famosos en la historia de la magia" que les había dejado la profesora Mcgonogall. Estaba sentada en una mesa con un montón de libros  
-vaya ,vaya ,la "sangre sucia" -una voz hizo que a Hermione se volteara , era Pansy parkiston acompañada de un montón de chicas de slyterin -acaso buscas la manera de ser una sangre limpia ,sabes acaso que nunca lo lograrás?-dicho esto las demás se pusieron a reír .  
  
-hazme el favor de callarte ,si?-Hermione había respondido  
  
-de que? .hay por favor ,-repuso pansy  
-acaso no puedes dejarme tranquila ,siempre me tienes que fregar? -Hermione se estaba saliendo de sus casillas -ah?  
-hay ,fregarte pero acaso .... Draco!-Hermione se puso helada ,pansy estaba llamando a draco que le haría?-  
-ah que pasa parkiston? -preguntó draco dándose la vuelta ,estaba detrás de una mesa leyendo parado.- que pasa? -volvió a preguntar , se quedo parado al ver a Hermione toda roja.  
-mira cariño ,acaso esta no es una sangre sucia? -preguntó pansy  
-ah ,parkiston de que hablas?-preguntó draco incrédulo  
-ah ,draco ,a acaso no crees que granger es una estúpida sangre sucia?- volvió a decir pansy mirando fijamente a Hermione  
  
-Cállate! -.gritó Hermione -acaso siempre tiene que decir que opina Malfoy? Ah?  
-solo quería que sepas que nunca serás una sangre limpia -replico pansy  
-parkiston , vamos quieres ,no ..no vale la pena-dijo draco mirando a Hermione  
-esta bien draqui ,vamos chicas -diciendo esto el grupo de slyterin se fue ,dejando a Hermione sola .  
-siempre es lo mismo- dijo Hermione en voz baja - por que me tiene tanta cólera? Que le he hecho a pansy para que me odie de tal manera?-dijo agarrando unos libros y guardándolos en su mochila .  
  
Hermione decidió volver a la sala común ,todavía faltaba para su clase de encantamientos. -hay no!- a Hermione se le acababa de romper la mochila- genial!!  
  
-jejejejeje ,QUE NIÑA MAS TONTA!-sin duda alguna era peeves ,el poltergeist -  
-peeves!!! -vociferó Hermione -vas a ver cuando te acuse con la profesora mcgonogall  
-¡INMENDIAM DAÑIEN!- alguien había gritado y un hechizo había paralizado a peeves . era la profesora Martelli -estas bien?-preguntó la profesora ayudando a Hermione a pararse .  
-si gracias ,srta.Martelli - Hermione se fijó que al costado de la había visto a un chico ,peor este ya no estaba.  
-bueno ,apúrate ,no querrás llegar tarde- dijo la profesora con una amable sonrisa.  
  
-si gracias- y Hermione se dirigió a su clase de encantamientos .+  
La clase transcurrió normal ,Ron quería que den mas horas de DCAO , algo realmente extraño en él, las intervenciones de Hermione no se hicieron esperar .  
  
A la hora de dar por terminada las clases, Hermione ,Harry y Ron se dirigieron al gran comedor . Draco estaba almorzando ,cuando la vio entrar al saludo con un gesto  
-vaya , todavía no llega el correo que extraño-dijo Harry sirviéndose un gran trozo de carne de cordero -  
  
-si pero parece que haya viene -dijo Ron señalando a las ventanas del castillo  
  
Pero estaba equivocado ,solo una lechuza de color marrón claro ,entraba por la ventana ,ninguna la seguía ,era la única de ellas ,para sorpresa de todos ,esta se fue hacia la mesa de gryfindor ,nada menos que donde Hermione .  
-para mi?-pregunto Hermione ,mientras sacaba un pequeño royo de pergamino  
  
-de quien es ,herm?-preguntó Ron acercándose el tenedor a la boca..  
Hermione leía y releía la carta .  
-es de ...es de Víctor ..-dijo Hermione ,poniéndose un poco colorada  
  
-Krum? - preguntó Harry  
-si ,el...me dice que ...esta en el colegio..-dijo Hermione extrañada. Ahora pensaba que aquel chico que había visto con la profesora Martelli ,debía haber sido él ,le parecía conocido.  
-esta aquí?!-preguntó Ron sobresaltado.  
  
-si ,esta aquí .pero...-Hermione no lo podía creer  
-si estoy aquí , Hermione -dijo una voz detrás de ella, Hermione se volteó perpleja ,Víctor Krum estaba parado detrás de ella , y la miraba con unos ojos lindos- no te "alegrras de "verrrme"?-pregunto Krum mientras saludaba a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y el entregaba una rosa roja.  
Hermione echó una mirada rápida a Draco , veía como estaba estallando de ira , vio que todo le gran comedor estaba fijó en ella , y ni que hablar de Ron .  
  
-" podrrrrrríamos" "hablarr" "afuerrra"?-preguntó Víctor a Hermione en el oído , ella hubiera dado lo que sea ,para que Víctor no hubiera echo lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora si estaba en un gran aprieto ,no solo con Ron y Harry ,sino también y especialmente con Draco 


	12. Enredos

SORRY POR NO HABER DICHO EN EL CAP ANTERIOR QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ...  
  
Capitulo 12: Enredos  
  
Hermione estaba toda roja , y todo el gran comedor la estaba mirando .  
-"porrrrrrr favorrrrr" Hermione ,necesito hablarrrr contigo -víctor seguía parado al costado de Hermione .  
-ah ..ahorita ,pero? - Hermione trataba de dar una excusa  
-Hermione ,tenías que ir...que ir ..donde la srta.pomfrey-Ginny acababa de pararse de la mesa-  
-ah que dices ginn..- Hermione rápidamente captó la idea de su amiga -ah claro, será en otro momento Víctor -Hermione decía esto mientras se paraba y se abría paso entre la multitud acompañada de Ginny.  
  
-perrrrrro Hermione ,yo...-intentó decir Víctor  
  
Hermione y Ginny salieron rápidamente del gran comedor , dejando a las miradas chismosas de las chicas de las demás casas y a Harry y a Ron (ron echando chispas por los ojos) .  
  
-ah gracias Ginny te debo una- dijo Hermione  
-ah no te preocupes, lo hice por Draco ,se veía que estaba celoso ,pero ¿qué vendrá a hacer Víctor aquí? -  
-no lo se ,pero espero que no me traiga problemas con Draco ,porque sino ..-  
  
-se armaría un lió tremendo , sabemos como es draco ..-  
  
-si ,pero hablaré con él ..-  
-y con Ron..-dijo Ginny  
  
-ron? .ah si verdad ,se como se pone cuando viene Víctor -  
  
-me voy a la sala común ,vienes?-preguntó Hermione  
-ah ,no creo que no ,dentro de un rato voy ,chau-contesto Ginny mientras se despedía de su amiga  
  
Hermione no podía creer que Víctor estuviera en Hogwarts ,hace un año que no lo veía , estaba mas alto , se le veía muy bien , había aprendido a decir bien su nombre , pero ¿aún sentía algo por el? ,no lo sabía ,ahora al que amaba era a draco .  
  
Hermione al llegar a la sala común se sentó sobre un sillón al costado del fuego . Después de un rato se fue al dormitorio de chicas ,se sentó y el escribió una carta sus padres .  
"Queridos Papá y Mamá:  
  
hola ,espero que estén bien ,aquí todo esta como de costumbre ,no se preocupen estoy bien en los cursos , me han pasado cosas raras ,pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar ,Víctor Krum esta de visita ( eso espero) en el colegio . Bueno ,ya saben que los quiero mucho , y nunca los dejaría de quererlos, con amor ,  
  
Hermione"  
  
-ah ,así esta bien-dijo Hermione y enrolló el pergamino y bajó a la lechucería  
  
Hay escogió a una lechuza de color marrón y le dijo la dirección de su casa , en pocos minutos ,estaba segura sus padres recibirían su carta . Camino al gran comedor se encontró con chicas de quinto año que murmuraban sobre la llegada de Víctor .  
  
-herm!-gritó Harry -donde te habías metido Harry aparecía por un pasillo-, Krum no dejaba de hacer preguntas...  
  
-preguntas sobre ti ,especialmente - añadió Ron que aparecía detrás de Harry  
  
-ah ,vamos ,Harry ,Ron ,no creerán que..-  
-no creeremos que ,herm?-respondió Ron un poco sobresaltado- que viene a Hogwarts a ver lo que hacen unos alumnos o para recordar lo que vivió hace dos años ,ah?  
-Ron ,yo..yo no sabía que el vendría ,.cierto Harry?-preguntó Hermione tratándose de librarse de Ron  
-AH ,Yo no se ,herm...-  
-hay ,ya no es la gran cosa , que tiene que venga al colegio , Además sabes que yo no tengo nada con él ,solo...-  
-ah ,Harry vámonos ,llegaremos tarde a clase-dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione -Vamos?  
  
Dicho esto Ron se abrió paso ante Hermione y se adelantó seguido por Harry .  
  
-ah ,pero ,¡hay cuando estas así no se puede ni hablar contigo! -exclamó Hermione ,dándole la espalda a Ron.  
-herm, RON ,pero.....-intento decir Harry ,pero Ron lo miró con tal cara que se quedó callado- esta bien ,vamos Ron  
  
-AH BUENO ES TU PROBLEMA!- Exclamó Hermione mirando a Ron con cara de malos amigos. Y dándose la media vuelta encaminó hacia el aula de Transformaciones .  
  
-ah ,lo que faltaba ,Ron molesto y para colmo Harry dándole la razón!-dijo Hermione caminando con pasos apurados -x el cual me debería preocupar sería por....-  
-por mí ,no herm?-draco aparecía por detrás de un retrato- donde estabas , saliste muy rápido del gran comedor cuando tu "amiguito" llegó...-  
-draco ,no me dirás que estas celoso ,no? -dijo Hermione percatándose de que nadie estuviera cerca y acercándose a draco- cierto?  
-Hermione , no ..no me gustó en la forma en que te saludó -dijo draco jugando con el cabello de Hermione -  
-draco sabes que te amo solo a ti ,víctor es cosa del pasado-  
-ojala, digo el no piensa lo mismo , no? -  
-no se ,pero no dudes ok?-  
-ya ,esta bien-dijo Draco antes de besarla  
  
-bueno tengo clase de transformaciones, nos vemos en la noche- dijo Hermione despidiéndose de draco-chau  
  
-chau-contestó draco y se fue por el lado opuesto .  
Hermione estaba feliz de que draco le creyera.  
Al entrar al aula ,Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados en los pupitres, Harry la saludó ,pero Ron ni la miró, tomó asiento cerca de Lavander , sacó sus libros y aguardo a que la profesora llegara.  
  
-muy buenas tardes alumnos- dijo la profesora mcgonogall-hoy vamos a aprender a transformar plantas en cuchillos , a ver...observen -la profesora saco de una maceta unas hojas ,y dijo-¡cuchiazia! -la hoja emitió un leve brillo dorado y se convirtió en una navaja plateada-ahora bien ,todos tienen una hoja ,repitan pausadamente "cuchiazia" .  
  
Como de costumbre la primera en convertir su hoja en cuchillo fue Hermione ,lo que le dio 10 puntos gryfindor . Al terminar la clase Hermione guardó sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo ,la clase siguiente era pociones .  
  
-herm?-preguntó Harry-vamos?  
-no gracias -respondió Hermione con voz seca-a tu "amiguito" no le agrada la idea-dicho esto Hermione salió del aula ,pero al salir se encontró con Víctor.  
-ah hola Hermione ,sabia que estabas aquí, podemos "hablarrrr"- preguntó víctor  
-ah ahora? Lo siento pero tengo clases ,pociones, para serte sincera y tengo que darme prisa -  
-"perrrrrro" -  
--acaso no la oyes, tiene clase!- Ron estaba al costado de Hermione acompañado de Harry -  
  
Víctor lo miro con aire de superioridad ,y volvió la vista hacia Hermione .  
-"hablarrrrrremos" luego .si Hermione? -dijo víctor antes de irse  
-gracias ...gracias Ron...-dijo Hermione  
-no lo hago por ti ,sino por nosotros, si hablas con el ahora llegaras una hora tarde a clase , vamos Harry -dijo Ron mirando por donde se había ido Víctor, y dejando sola a Hermione se fue.  
  
-"sigue molesto"-pensó Hermione . y se dirigió a pociones.  
AL llegar al aula ,Hermione vio a Draco sentado al final de la fila , y a Harry y a Ron sentados opuestos a él. Hermione tomó asiento al costado de Neville, el cual se puso rojo. De repente se escuchó un golpe ,era Snape ,el que entraba por la puerta, como de costumbre entró y con un "buenos días" nada amable tomó asiento en su escritorio , si Hermione no conociera a Snape ,juraría que estaba preocupado ,algo que sin duda sonaba absurdo .  
-bien-dijo Snape parándose y cogiendo su varita-quiero que hagan la poción de la pagina 1989 , la revisaré dentro de media hora, aquel que desde este momento hable hará perder 50 puntos a su casa-dijo con voz maliciosa- BIEN! Que esperan empiecen! -bramó Snape y volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio . Toda la clase quedó en silencio , Hermione estaba tratando de hacer bien la poción pero neville confundía todo. Snape no volvió a hablar, solo escribía en un pergamino , de verdad estaba preocupado , algo raro en él , Hermione lo miraba y se daba cuenta de que esos ojos demostraban preocupación , nunca habían estado de esa forma, nunca?  
  
En ese momento alguien entró por la puerta ,era Dumbledore , estaba acompañado por una persona , un hombre de capa gris , pelo negro ,blanco y con un poco de barba . -Dumbledore ,que sucede?-preguntó Snape al ver a entrar al aula- pero ... ...el?-murmuró bajo ,Hermione que estaba adelante logró oírlo  
-tranquilo Severius, el viene conmigo , podrías salir un momento?- preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja- necesitamos hablar- Snape miraba con una mirada de asombro a aquel hombre , aquel hombre solo lo miró una vez , su mirada estaba hacia donde los alumnos  
-albus....?- preguntó aquel hombre- acaso es no es....  
-si , si es , Severius vamos? -  
-ahora estoy en clase, no podría ser....-  
-no ,tiene que ser ahora , la profesora Sprout se encargará de los alumnos -detrás del director aparecía la profesora regordeta con una sonrisa-  
-bien , vamos- dijo Snape saliendo por la puerta-  
-queridos alumnos-dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la clase - el profesor Snape tendrá que dejar la clase por un momento ,así que la profesora Sprout se encargará de ustedes por el resto de la hora , buenas tardes- y salió por la puerta acompañado por el hombre de capa gris -  
  
La clase se alegró mucho cuando Snape se fue , mas gryfindor que slyterin .  
############# ( en el despacho de Dumbledore)  
  
1. que rayos hace el aquí?- pregunto Snape señalando al hombre que acompañaba a Dumbledore.  
-Severius , Severius, Severius, tu sabes mi nombre ¿por que " ese"? si nos conocemos desde hace mucho...-contestó el hombre  
-eso es cierto Julius , el acaba de llegar-añadió Dumbledore  
-pero que haces aquí, ya vi que ella esta aquí, no me lo dijiste Dumbledore , fue realmente una sorpresa cuando la vi entrar -dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore-  
-así , supuse que era mejor que viniera de sorpresa -  
-esta bien ,pero que vienen a hacer aquí?-volvió a preguntar Snape algo alterado  
-yo vengo por algo que dejaste pendiente-contestó Julius - Adema viene ...  
-ellos dos vienen ,por que.... como decirlo, Severius , Voldemort a regresado y ahora tiene mucho mas poder que antes , sabes lo que significa, no?-dijo Dumbledore sentándose en una silla  
  
-eso ..eso no puede ser, como ,-  
-es muy fácil , Adema y yo hemos descubierto sus planes, que te digo, siguen siendo los mismos como hace dieciséis años- dijo Julius.  
-exacto . suponemos que viene a terminar lo que empezó- añadió Dumbledore-  
-disculpa Albus , ya esta aquí-era mcgonogall ,entraba por la puerta acompañada por la srta.Martelli  
-Albus me dijeron que querías verme...-dijo la profesora pero se quedó parada al ver a Snape -bueno supongo-dijo refiriéndose a Snape- que ya sabes el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, no?  
-eso lamentablemente todavía no me explican-dijo Snape  
-Adema ,que bueno que viniste , sería mejor que tu le explicases a Severius que vienes a hacer aquí-  
-disculpa albus ,pero yo no tengo nada que explicarle a Severius ,vengo por mi sobrina...  
-que por cierto es hija de él-.contesto Dumbledore en forma educada .  
-bueno , Severius , déjame explicarte..-dijo la profesora Martelli -mira yo..  
-un momento, Adema, Por que te haces llamar Sylia , Martelli?- preguntó Snape  
-es simple -contestó Dumbledore parándose- pensamos que sería mejor si Adema se hacía pasar por una profesora , y así poder vigilar el castillo , por supuesto que los únicos que saben su verdadero nombre .aquí en el castillo , .somos Julius , Severius ,Minerva , tu y naturalmente yo-  
-si me dejarás continuar Severius -intervino Adema- como ya sabes , Voldemort ah retornado y digamos que no está solo, tiene a muchos mortifagos a su poder , mas que los que tenía y .. Julius y yo sabemos que sus planes siguen siendo los mismos, hace menos de 2 años , él se enteró que el habíamos mentido , y nos mandó a perseguir, cuando nos enteramos que hace dos años ,el rapto al hijo de los potter , nos preocupamos mucho ,pero afortunadamente para ese entonces , el no se dio cuenta que lo que buscaba estaba mas cerca de lo que creía .  
-así es Severius -dijo Julius -lo mas posible es que busque el lugar perfecto para atacar tu hija.  
-eso , eso no puede ser.. pero ¡PENSÉ QUE YA HABÍAMOS ARREGLADO ESE ASUNTO!- grito Snape  
-tranquilo Severius, nosotros también pensamos lo mismo , que pensaría que ella había muerto en manos de mi hermana ,pero ...pero parece que no lo convencimos lo suficiente-contestó Adema  
-bueno ,y que es lo que van a hacer?-preguntó Snape  
-dentro de poco tendremos que decirle la verdad-dijo Dumbledore- la cual no será tan fácil de contar ,  
-díganselo , hay alguien que la quiere mucho y estoy seguro la ayudará a sobreponerse de ese impacto-dijo Snape  
-si , yo también lo sé Severius , pero todo su mundo se le vendrá abajo , todo lo que creía se derrumbará , ah , es verdad , ya hablaste con los señores, Julius?  
-Si , me dijeron que vendrán dentro de unos días ,sabes que nunca han estado muy acopiados a la magia, ellos tendrán que estar presentes, al fin al cabo ,ellos fueron los que la criaron..  
-si , así es , como olvidar a los señores Granger ....-dijo Dumbledore con una risa  
""""""""""""  
  
HOLA A TODAS , NOSE SI LA HISTORIA VA A ACABAR ,PERO LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SI, AH BREN , NO TE PREOCUPES NO TE HAS COPIADO ,PERO CONTINUA TU FIC A MI ME GUSTA , GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS . ATENTAMENTE  
  
PANDORA 


	13. ¿UN RIVAL?

Capitulo 13 : UN RIVAL?  
  
Al dar por terminada la clase de pociones , a los de gryfindor no les gustó mucho la idea por que la habían pasado muy bien junto a la profesora sprout, pero a los slyterin les gustó la idea . Hermione salió del aula acompañada de Lavander y de Parvatti .  
  
-Hermione , vamos a comer?-preguntó Harry que la había estado esperando afuera del aula  
  
Hermione volteó y se despidió de sus amigas.  
  
-ah , claro Harry , Ron no te importa, no?-dijo Hermione tratando de captar su mirada de este se desviaba -  
  
-ah , no importa perdona Hermione , se que parezco idiota , no estoy molesto ,vamos?-dijo ron mirándolos a los dos que lo miraban sorprendidos- hey tengo hambre!  
  
-jajajajajjajaa-Harry y Hermione rieron a la vez  
  
-gracias Ron-dijo Hermione y abrazándolo- ya me parecía rara tu actitud...  
  
-ya no hay mas que hablar ,vamos yo también tengo hambre..-añadió Harry  
  
Hermione , Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor , no sin antes toparse con...  
  
-vaya , vaya , es el "famoso" trío , el frente partida , el pobretón y la sabelotodo....-era la voz de Malfoy , los tres voltearon a la vez  
  
-cállate de una vez o acaso tu cerebro no entiende-dijo Harry sacando la varita  
  
-ah que me vas a hacer? Crees que te tengo miedo?-respondió Malfoy  
  
Hermione no sabía que hacer no quería que draco saliera lastimado ni que sus amigos salieran mal parados. Ron ya tenía varita en mano igual que draco  
  
-basta! -gritó Hermione - Malfoy será mejor que te calles y te vallas de aquí , y ustedes dos guarden las varitas -dijo mirando severamente a Harry y a Ron .  
  
-vaya con que granger tiene que defenderlos, jajá jajá -dijo Malfoy dándose media vuelta .  
  
-vas a ver ... Ricp...-intentó decir Ron ,pero Herminio e y Harry lo detuvieron-  
  
-basta vamos de una ves. No los entiendo , siempre le hacen caso a todo lo que dra...digo lo que Malfoy dice -  
  
-ya Hermione , últimamente esta actuando rara respecto a Malfoy...-dijo Ron arreglándose la túnica -  
  
-ah cállate!!!!! -dijo Hermione media alterada  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor , la mesa de gryfindor estaba casi vacía . Inmediatamente Harry y Ron se sentaron al costado de Fred y George dejando sola a Hermione .Antes de sentarse vio hacia la mesa de slyterin Draco ya estaba ahí , la saludo con un gesto  
  
-mañana les patearemos el trasero a los slyterin , le ganaremos cierto Harry?-dijo Fred dándole un codazo a Harry  
  
-ah claro -  
  
-de que hablan?-preguntó lavander que acaba de llegar -  
  
-como, acaso no sabes? Mañana hay partido de quidicht y jugamos contra slyterin-respondió Neville asombrado  
  
Hermione dejó caer el libro que estaba leyendo cuando escucho las palabras : "quidicht , slyterin", ella sabía perfectamente que draco era buscador de slyterin y Harry el de gryfindor , eso no era bueno , no podía fingir alegría viendo como Harry y draco peleaban por la snitch, y menos si draco salía lesionado. Harry y los demás seguían hablando del partido que se jugaría a la mañana siguiente .  
  
-hola de nuevo Hermione . podriamos hablarrrr afuerrra? -esa voz era mas que conocida , era Víctor, estaba detrás de Hermione .  
  
-ah este...-Hermione pensaba que esta vez no podría escaparse de Víctor era imposible-claro-  
  
Ron la miró y vio que Hermione le iba a decir algo y dijo:  
  
-esta bien , esta bien , no pasa nada estoy tranquilo...-dijo echando un resoplido  
  
Hermione sonrió y vio de nuevo hacia la mesa de slyterin , draco le hizo una seña que para el entender de Hermione significaba: "no te preocupes"  
  
Hermione y Víctor salieron rápidamente del gran comedor , algunas chicas de Ravenclaw empezaron a murmurar sobre la llegada de Víctor .Se dirigieron hacia los campos de Hogwarts , Víctor no hablaba ni tampoco Hermione , llegaron junto al lago y se sentaron después de unos minutos Víctor habló:  
  
-al parrrrecerrr no querrias hablarrrr conmigo ,no?  
  
-ah , no , es que estaba ocupada -mintió Hermione  
  
-bueno , Hermione , como te lo podrrrria decirrrrr... yo...yo no te he olvidado...-dijo un poco sonrojado  
  
-ah yo Víctor....-  
  
Sin mas Víctor la beso , Hermione sintió ese beso dulce , suave pero no tanto como los que le daba draco , tenía algo diferente.  
  
-pensé que me podrrrrrías dar una nueva oporrrrrtunidad...  
  
1. ah , Víctor -dijo Hermione -yo ...tu significabas algo muy especial para mi ...  
  
-significaba?-preguntó Víctor-entonces ya no te importo?  
  
-no no es eso , solo que quiero ser tu amiga , solamente puedo ofrecerte mi amistad , nada mas...  
  
-perrrrro...-  
  
-mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona ...y  
  
-entiendo , perrrrrrdona por lo del beso entonces-  
  
-no hay problema-  
  
-puedo saberrrr quien es esa perrrrsona tan aforrrrrtunada? -  
  
-ah no me creerías... -  
  
-es acaso Drrrrraco Malfoy? -  
  
Hermione lo miró sorprendida , ¿cómo rayos sabía quien era?. Lo miró de nuevo y asintió  
  
-me lo imaginaba...-  
  
-así? Como?  
  
-me e dado cuenta en la forrrrrma en que te mirrrrra y como lo mirrras tu ..-  
  
-ah ya , pero por favor...-  
  
-si ya lo sé , que porrrrr favorrrrrrrr no diga nada -  
  
-gracias , ah es verdad , que vienes a hacer en Hogwarts? -  
  
-bueno , como ya terrrrrrrmine el colegio , decidí darrrrrrr un pequeño viaje porrrrrrr aquí , y vine a verrrrr a Dumbledorrrrre....  
  
ah ya , te importaría si entramos , esta haciendo frío...-  
  
Víctor se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la dio a Hermione  
  
-ten .. . Hermione y Víctor se encaminaron hacia la gran puerta y entraron de nuevo al gran comedor , esta vez había mas gente ,al llegar a la mesa de gryfindor , Hermione le entregó su chaqueta a Víctor ante la mirada atónita de Ginny. Víctor se despidió de Hermione y se fue por el vestíbulo .  
  
-que rayos paso?-pregunto Ginny curiosa -  
  
-ah la chaqueta , después te cuento , pero te digo que no hay nada, nada de nada-  
  
La cena transcurrió tranquila , Ron hablaba animadamente con Harry cuando llegó lavander y se lo llevó a fuera.  
  
-ya suponía que había algo entre ellos ,es mas que obvio no?-dijo Hermione señalando a Ron Y lavander  
  
-no , no lo creo..-dijo Harry -es imposible...  
  
-bueno no opino mas...-dijo Hermione  
  
-vamos a la sala comun Hermione?-dijo Ginny - estoy cansada  
  
-claro -dijo Hermione y parándose se despidió de Harry y de los demás-  
  
Hermione y Ginny salieron del gran comedor .  
  
Ron volvió y se sentó al costado de Harry  
  
-y Hermione?-preguntó  
  
-se fue a la sala -respondió Harry -oye que te dijo lavander?  
  
-nada ,dice que no sabe nada ,parece que no tiene nada , eso para mi es bueno no?  
  
-si ,pero date prisa ya sabes quien llegó... -  
  
Al entrar a la sala común , Hermione dejo sus cosas y se sentó al fuego  
  
-y , no me ves a contar?-preguntó Ginny impaciente-  
  
-ah , me dijo que me quería y me beso-dijo Hermione y viendo la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Ginny aclaro- pero no le correspondí, bueno y luego -Hermione siguió contándole a Ginny todo lo que había pasado-  
  
sabía lo de draco?-preguntó Ginny totalmente sorprendida  
  
-aja . dice que el solito se dio cuenta-dijo Hermione  
  
-ah ya , oye herm , no has tenido mas sueños extraños ,no?-  
  
-no , el ultimo que tuve fue hace días , aun me extraña bastante eso ...  
  
-bueno me voy a la cama , me muero de sueño ,vienes?  
  
-no , me quedo un rato todavía, hasta mañana-  
  
Ginny subió por la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas.  
  
Hermione se quedó pensando en muchas cosas .  
  
-ah por favor no me vas a decir que ella va a querer..-era Ron que entraba en la sala común acompañado de Harry , pero se quedó mudo al ver a Hermione -a hhhhh este hola  
  
-hola -saludó Hermione -por que están gritando? ,Claro si es que se puede saber?-  
  
-por nada-dijeron Harry y ron al unísono -buenas noches-y subieron rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos  
  
-¡ah ...chicos..!-pensó Hermione antes de subir a la habitación de chicas  
  
al llegar encontró a Ginny dormida, como de costumbre esperaría a que sean cerca de las 12 para salir a encontrarse con Draco . Hermione sentía que todo estaba arreglado , Víctor ya no intentaría algo con ella , dentro de poco vería a draco . Hermione se echó en su cama y sacó un libro de su baúl , lo abrió por la mitad y empezó a leer. Después de unos minutos apareció Lavander .  
  
-ah vaya que sueño , ojala se lo llegue a decir...-dijo mientras buscaba su pijama , se sentó en su cama dándole la espalda a Hermione , se levantó de nuevo pero esta ves de golpe- Hermione?  
  
-hola lavander -  
  
-ah ...hola...que haces?-preguntó lavander poniéndose al pijama  
  
-leo -contesto Hermione  
  
-a , eso es obvio ,bueno me voy a la cama , buenas noches-dicho esto lavander se acostó en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con su manta . Hermione se volvió a sentir sola en la habitación ....  
  
-draco ...que pasa?-Hermione se encontraba en el gran comedor , draco estaba al costado de un hombre encapuchado -draco?  
  
-que quieres aquí?-Harry estaba al costado de Hermione cogiendo su varita- que rayos haces aquí?  
  
-la chica-dijo una voz aguda, provenía del hombre que estaba al costado de Draco , en la mesa de los profesores , una mujer de pelo negro , ojos tan negros como su pelo caminó hacia donde estaba Hermione y Harry  
  
-cruciatus- murmuró la mujer.  
  
Hermione se despertó , estaba sudando frío , y sostenía su varita en la mano, el libro estaba en el piso . Miró hacia los lados ,solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación.  
  
-que? -se paró de la cama miró sus manos extrañada , aún tenía la varita en una de sus manos -que me pasó , un...sueño?-  
  
Hermione se arregló la túnica y se arregló el cabello , miró su reloj  
  
-será mejor que me de prisa-dijo y salió de la habitación de las chicas Hermione bajó a la sala común , como era de esperarse estaba desierta ,  
  
-"idiotez" -dijo Hermione una vez que estaba frente a la puerta-  
  
-vaya, a ...donde va tan...tarde? -dijo la dama gorda bostezando-ah vaya no mas no me interesa  
  
Hermione sonrió y bajó silenciosamente al escalera hasta encontrarse con la puerta de entrada , al abrió y se dirigió hacia el lago .  
  
-hola-draco se puso de pie al verla-  
  
-hola-Hermione lo besó -lamento por haberme demorado  
  
-no te preocupes -dijo draco sentándose al costado de Hermione -te notó preocupada..de seguro te hicieron algo ese potter y e pobre... digo weasley  
  
Hermione pensaba la manera de hacer que draco y Harry Ron sean amigos, aunque , Draco sea su enamorado eso no significaría que el cambie de parecer referente a sus amigos  
  
-draco..no nada que ver con ellos, es otra cosa..-dijo Hermione mirando hacia el verde pasto  
  
-entonces?-preguntó draco abrazándola-que es?  
  
-no lo se, antes de venir acá , al parecer me quede dormida , soñé algo realmente extraño... -  
  
-Como que?-  
  
-alguien ..de ...estábamos en el gran comedor , y tu estabas al costado de alguien ..parecido un...mortifago-draco la miró sorprendido -luego Harry estaba a mi costado y una mujer de cabello negro camina hacia mi con al varita , me desperté cuando llegué ahí -Hermione dijo esto muy pausadamente  
  
-herm, esos sueños no son cosa de juego , tienes que prestarle atención...-  
  
-aja ,draco, -draco la besó y la tuvo en sus brazos durante bastante tiempo-  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione , se despertó un poco temprano, las palabras de draco le resonaban en su cabeza "debes prestar mas atención" , se escuchaba raro eso en el .Hermione se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajó a la sal común, la biblioteca ,pensó , allí se encontró con Harry y Ron  
  
-buenos días herm -la saludo Harry  
  
-hola, herm-saludo Ron-bajamos?  
  
-ah claro -contestó Hermione  
  
AL llegar al gran comedor Hermione vio hacia la mesa de draco , no estaba todavía ,se sentó y comió tan rápido como se vistió .  
  
-por que comes así?-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione  
  
-tengo que ir a la biblioteca-dijo -nos vemos luego-dicho esto salió del gran comedor-  
  
-hey ,Hermione-era Ginny entraba en le gran comedor-a donde vas que llevas tanta prisa?  
  
-la biblioteca. Chau-dijo Hermione y se fue  
  
Hermione quería ir a la biblioteca para poder averiguar algo sobre sus sueños , cuando ya estaba casi adentro un pensamiento la hizo parar de caminar  
  
"soy hija de padres muggles, a Harry el duele la cicatriz cuando o voldemort esta cerca , y puedo buscar información porque es un hecho mágico , Harry es hijo de magos , en que libro encontraría información de una persona , que como yo , no tiene antecedentes mágicos?"-pensó Hermione -no mejor no , vuelvo al gran comedor -dijo esto y se dio media vuelta al llegar al gran comedor ya estaba un poco mas lleno, draco estaba en la mesa de slyterin al costado de Grabbe .  
  
-no que ibas a la biblioteca?-preguntó Ron al ver de nuevo a Hermione  
  
-no ,cambie de parecer-Hermione iba a sentarse cuando una imagen le trajo recuerdos , vio hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a aquella mujer acercándose a ella, Hermione cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro  
  
-es solo un sueño-pensó y tomó asiento al costado de Ron.  
  
-ah solo faltan horas para el encuentro -dijo Fred sentándose y cogiendo un panecillo  
  
-si y ganaremos -dijo Harry entusiasta  
  
-solo tenemos clase de adivinación y después el partido de quidicht -dijo Ron mirando su horario  
  
-ojala no llegara -pensó Hermione mirando hacia la mesa de slyterin  
  
Hermione le pidió prestado su horario a Ron , que por cierto tenía muchos rayones de lapiceros, en una esquina habían corazones no se notaban las iniciales, pero si una pregunta al costado de las iniciales V.K  
  
"¿UN RIVAL?"  
  
#4$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#4$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#4$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$  
  
HOLA COMO ESTAN ,SORRY POR DEMORARME GRACIAS POR LOR REWIEWS , MANDEN MAS PARA CONTINUARLOS SINO...YA , ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE MI HISTORIA , DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN ,BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
PANDORA 


	14. Quiditch y Emociones

Capitulo 14: Quidicht y Emociones  
  
1. Un rival?-dijo Hermione extrañada-  
  
-ah?-preguntó Ron ,al ver que Hermione tenía su horario se lo quitó enseguida- ah , no.....no es nada ,  
  
-ah ya-dijo Hermione pensativa -será mejor que nos vayamos rápido tenemos adivinación-  
  
-que tu vas a adivinación?-preguntó Ron atónito  
  
-ah por desgracia si , no habia cupo para aritmancia, ah vamos -contestó Hermione  
  
-si , vamos Harry -dijo Ron parándose de la mesa -chau  
  
Hermione . Harry y Ron salieron del gran comedor y subieron a la torre donde se encontraba el aula de adivinación. Tomaron los últimos asientos y aguardaron a que la profesora llegara  
  
-buenos días queridos alumnos , ah mi ojo interior puede ver que están entusiastas por el partido de quidicht -dijo la profesora Trelawney-  
  
-que descubrimiento -murmuró ron a Harry -  
  
La clase transcurrió como de costumbre calurosa y aburrida ,algo típico de la clase era que todos salían con sueño incluyendo a Hermione. Al dar por terminada la clase Harry tuvo que darle un codazo a Ron para que despertara . Hermione , Harry y Ron salieron de la calurosa aula .  
  
-nos vemos luego, tengo que reunirme con el equipo-dijo Harry despidiéndose de sus amigos  
  
-nos vemos en el gran comedor , suerte Harry -lo animo Ron  
  
-chau Harry , - se despidió Hermione  
  
Hermione y Ron fueron hacia el gran comedor al entrar, Hermione vio hacia la mesa de slyterin , draco estaba con su uniforme de quidicht , verde y plateado con la escoba en su mano, se le veía guapo ,algo que Hermione no había notado antes cuando este jugaba contra gryfindor .Draco la miró y le sonrió . ella también le sonrió  
  
-vamos hay que apartar asientos para el partido -le dijo ron a Hermione haciendo que ésta saqué sus ojos de draco  
  
-claro vamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa en le rostro  
  
Todas las casas estaban ya afuera en el campo de quidicht , los de slyterin con sus chalinas y banderolas verdes y plateadas hacían barullos a sus contrincantes  
  
-buenos días a todos , el partido comenzará dentro de unos instantes -era Lee Jordan - Gryfindor contra slyterin!!!!!!, esto promete ser un partido interesante!!  
  
Hermione vio llegar volando sobres sus escobas a el equipo de slyterin y al equipo de gryfindor , Harry y draco se miraban con recelo .  
  
-empieza el partido!!!!!-gritó Lee y las bludgers empezaron a volar por los aires - Fred weasley tiene la quafle y anota!!!!! 10 puntos para gryfindor!  
  
Hermione buscaba desesperadamente a draco y a Harry  
  
-mira Hermione-dijo Ron -¡ahí esta Harry!  
  
Hermione miró hacia donde había mostrado Ron , y efectivamente ahí estaba Harry, a pocos metros de él estaba Draco . Ambos buscaban a la dorada snitch .  
  
-Baddock Malcolm tiene la quafle! , ¡noooooo, digo , slyterin anota , 10 puntos a favor de slyterin!-la voz de Lee se escuchaba pero Hermione tenía la mirada fija en draco ,  
  
Pasados ya unos 30 minutos al marcación iba : 70 gryfindor 80 slyterin , slyterin tenía una pequeña ventaja ,  
  
-Higgs Terrence de slyterin le manda una bludger a george weasley , no la bludger lo alcanza George weasley puede caer! -Lee seguía manteniendo al tanto a todos  
  
Hermione vio a draco , este de repente empezó a seguir a Harry  
  
-¡y parece que Harry potter ha visto la snitch! -dijo Lee y toda la audiencia de gryfindor gritó emocionada  
  
Draco y Harry estaban muy cerca , draco empujaba a Harry , pero Harry esquivaba los golpes , iban cayendo rápidamente en picada .  
  
¡Malfoy y Potter han visto la snitch ,quien de ellos la cogerá?! -dijo Lee-  
  
Hermione se quedó helada y sin habla.  
  
-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!!! weasley acaba de mandarle una bludger a Malfoy y si que le pegó fuerte!-gritó lee draco se encontraba tirado en medio del campo de juego- Harry potter ah atrapado a la snitch ¡el juego ah terminado! Gryfindor vence a slyterin 220 a 80! ¡gryfindor ganó! ¡ es el mejor equipo! -  
  
-hágame el favor de guardar tus comentarios personales Jordan-dijo la profesora mcgonogall que no podía contener al alegría de que gryfindor haya ganado  
  
Hermione tenía unas ganas terribles de ir a la a donde estaba draco, pero no podía , tampoco podía contener la tristeza de que draco este herido pero tenía que sonreír , su casa había ganado el partido.  
  
-Hermione ganamos! -chilló lavander que estaba detrás de ella  
  
-si Hermione ganamos , ganamos a slyterin -dijo Ron emocionado ,  
  
Que su casa sea ganadora no significaba tanto para como hace unos años , estaba preocupada por draco , por nada mas ,solo el.  
  
Mientras la audiencia salía del campo, Hermione vio que pansy estaba al costado de draco y lo acariciaba ,  
  
-ah draqui cariño , estas bien? -preguntaba pansy con su empalagosa voz  
  
-de...ja....me ...tranquilo -dijo draco separándose de pansy-  
  
-estas bien draco?- preguntó el capitán de su equipo  
  
-si ..eso creo estoy bien-contestó draco sobándose la cabeza y al ver a Hermione dijo- de verdad ,solo quiero descansar-y mirando a pansy- ... solo.  
  
Hermione lo miró con cara de asentimiento y se fue por entre la multitud con Ron .  
  
-buena jugada Harry! -exclamó ron al ver a Harry llegar  
  
-gracias, fue muy duro el partido ni yo ni Malfoy veíamos la snitch...el partido parecía que iba a durar bastante - dijo Harry  
  
-si ...fue un buen partido-dijo Hermione con cara triste  
  
-esta bien Hermione? Que tienes?-preguntó Ron  
  
-estoy bien , estoy alegre por que Harry atrapó la snitch -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa  
  
-esta bien , vamos a la sala común , todos quieren festejar la victoria- dijo ron  
  
-si vamos-afirmo Harry  
  
Al entrar de nuevo al castillo , las casas de Huplepuff y Ravenclaw felicitaban a los de gryfindor por su victoria ,  
  
-ah hola Harry-era Ginny- me enteré de que ganaste el partido , felicitaciones!  
  
-gracias Ginny-respondió Harry sonrojado  
  
-ahh eres tu Harry , te eh estado buscando para felicitarte por tu victoria! -cho chang se acercaba a Harry -felicitaciones campeón! -dijo cho dándole un beso a la mejilla. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ginny estallaba en celos , asi que añadió:  
  
-ah disculpa cho, tenemos que ir a festejar -y con un empujón se abrió paso con Ginny ,Ron, y Harry -  
  
Hermione se sintió muy bien por lo que hizo , le había puesto a cho en su lugar .  
  
-"idiotez"-dijo Ron al encontrarse frente al retrato de la dama gorda  
  
-¡felicitaciones chicos!-exclamó la dama gorda y mirando a Hermione añadió:- usted es la jovencita que sale en las noches no?  
  
-ah no se a que se refiere señora-y entró como un rayo a la sala  
  
-sales en las noches?-preguntó Ron pero fue interrumpido por los vítores que se escuchaban en la sala  
  
-no lo se!-gritó Hermione para que ron pudiera escucharla  
  
Hermione dejó la celebración y subió las escalera que dirigían a la habitación de las chicas . Abrió la puerta y busco su chalina en su baúl  
  
-tengo que verlo-dijo Hermione acomodándose la chalina y el cabello  
  
-ver a quien?-preguntó lavander que entraba por la puerta  
  
-ah? Que.... lavander...me refiero a...... nada -dijo Hermione y bajó a la sala común que estaba muy colorida y todos con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Pensaba en una excusa para que la dejen estar en la enfermería.  
  
La dama gorda dejó pasar a Hermione sin preguntarle siquiera la contraseña , estaba festejando con una señora de otro cuadro .  
  
Estaba bajando cuando se encontró con la profesora Sylia Martelli .  
  
-hola Srta. .Granger -la saludo la profesora - la felicito por la victoria de su casa , debe de estar muy alegre ..  
  
-si profesora-contestó Hermione , era extraño siempre cuando hablaba con esa profesora sentía mucha confianza  
  
-bueno me tengo que ir , hasta luego Srta. Granger , ah una pequeña pregunta-dijo la profesora-puedo llamarte por tu nombre , Hermione , esta bien?  
  
-claro profesora-respondió Hermione -hasta luego  
  
Hermione se despidió de la profesora y se dirigió a la enfermería . Solo esperaba que no haya mucha gente , para así poder pasar desapercibida .  
  
-buenas...tardes señora Pomfrey-saludó Hermione al entrar por la puerta  
  
-hola srta.granger , que se le ofrece-respondió la señora mientras llevaba una poción a una camilla-  
  
-eh...yo..me duele el estómago , me siento un poco..mal-mintió Hermione poniendo semblante soñoliento.-  
  
-ah srta.granger siéntese -dijo la enfermera Pomfrey señalando una camilla- ah y tu muchacho...será mejor que te tomes esta poción rápido! ...sin peros... pero por dios como pueden jugar quidicht de tal manera....ah...- Hermione miró hacia donde se dirigía la enfermera , ahí estaba echado , un chico de bellos ojos grises , cabello rubio..era Draco  
  
-estoy bien ...acaso no me puedo ir?-preguntó draco , se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba , era Hermione -no ,no, mejor me quedo -dijo draco mirando pícaramente a Hermione  
  
-sabia decisión señor Malfoy-dijo la señora Pomfrey en tono irónico-usted señorita granger será mejor que se tome esta poción-dijo al señora entregándole un frasco morado que emitía humo blanco  
  
-ah claro-dijo Hermione desviando la mirada de draco  
  
Mirando la poción con recelo se la tomó de un solo trago  
  
-bueno , quédese aquí un rato , tengo que salir ,n un momento vuelvo -dicho esto al enfermera Pomfrey salió de la enfermería. Draco y Hermione se miraron por un momento..  
  
-y...estamos solos ,no?-dijo draco con un poco de picardía en su voz  
  
-si así parece, -dijo Hermione acercándose sigilosamente a la camilla en la que se encontraba draco  
  
-y estas mal Hermione? -preguntó draco sentándose en la camilla-  
  
-no , estoy bien, solo es que intenté buscar una excusa para venir a la enfermería-  
  
Draco y Hermione se quedaron callados por un momento . Draco se paró , camino hacia Hermione y la tomó de la cintura...  
  
-draco que?-pero Hermione , como de costumbre , no puedo terminar su pregunta, draco había acercado sus labios a los de Hermione, aquellos labios que ansiaba con toda su alma , con todo su ser, una sed que solo con los labios de Hermione podía apagar . El tiempo parecía como que si hubiera detenido para los dos. Draco separó sus labios de la chica, mirando su rostro , la abrazó...  
  
-te amo Hermione...pasará lo que pasará...te amare siempre...-le susurro draco en el oído a Hermione . Hermione se separó de draco ..  
  
-a que te refieres?-pero la pregunta no fue contestada , por la puerta entraba la señora Pomfrey  
  
-bueno chicos, ah usted señorita granger...ya puede irse , ese dolor ya se le pasará... y usted señor Malfoy , se quedará hasta el atardecer...-dijo la señora Pomfrey  
  
-bueno...gracias srta.Pomfrey -y mirando a draco dijo moviendo los labios- "adiós, te enviaré una lechuza" -Hermione salió del enfermería con paso decidido .  
  
-Hermione!!!!-gritó alguien  
  
-ah , hola ron , que acaso no estaban celebrando la victoria de gryfindor?- preguntó Hermione a su pelirrojo amigo-  
  
-si , solo como no estabas , bueno salí a buscarte ..vamos a la sala común , todo el mundo esta festejando...-  
  
Hermione lo pensó un momento , ¿por qué no ir con sus amigos y celebrar? , ya había ido a ver a draco , se habían besado y nadie se había dado cuenta..un poco de diversión no vendría nada mal....  
  
-claro..vamos-respondió Hermione mientras se dirigía con su amigo a la sala común.  
  
Hermione se sentía feliz, había visto a draco, y ahora se iba a celebrar con sus amigos la victoria de su casa..el día libre... nada podría arruinar ese momento..  
  
"############### Despacho de Dumbledore  
  
-albus..-dijo al profesora mcgonogall - vienes? , todos ya están reunidos...  
  
-ah..claro...un momento por favor minerva-  
  
-es ..es eso lo que creo que es? Ya la estas escribiendo? -preguntó la profesora mcgonogall a la vez que señalaba a un rollo de pergamino -  
  
-si ya creo que es hora.., vamos, no quiero hacerlos esperar...-dijo Dumbledore saliendo del despacho con la profesora.  
  
Al cerrar la puerta del despacho, un fuerte ventarrón de aire botó al suelo al pergamino que la profesora había señalado ...desdoblado en el suelo yacía ...  
  
"Señores ....  
  
Mis buenos saludos, espero que estén bien, la Srta., esta muy bien como siempre sobresaliente , como ya sabéis hemos tomado medidas drásticas , y una de ella comprende a ustedes.. espero su llegada pronto. No todo será tan fácil de hacer ni de decir, solo esperemos y espero que ustedes nos puedan brindar su ayuda, será lo mejor para todos...como dije una vez y lo diré siempre.. es mejor estar unidos para hacerle cara a lo que se viene...  
  
Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y esperando su llegada  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
##################  
  
HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE AY FALTA POCO PARA QUE TERMINE , YA TENGO EL FINAL Y EL PROLOGO , BUENO GRACIAS A TODAS Y A TODOS POR SU REWIWS .  
  
PANDORA  
  
################  
  
hola, no soy Pandora, ella es mi hermana , no se si contarlo o no..pero ella esta mal muy mal..ya lleva casi un mes internada en la clínica ..todo fue por un choque automovilístico , por ese motivo no pudo subir la historia. Las pocas veces que e hablado con ella ,ya que a las justas penas puede hacerlo..me pidió que entrará a esta pagina web y que subiera los capítulos de su historia.. esperó subir todos para que puedan leer la historia de mi hermana . Ella es mi hermana , mi única hermana con la que me llevo mas , porque bueno es mi gemela, y aunque algunas veces pelee con ella, siempre la voy a querer . Para serles sincera a mi no me gusta Harry Potter, pero por lo del accidente , he empezado a leer los libros, y así entender porque mi hermana le encanta. Creo que estaba empezando una nueva historia para cuando esta acabe .  
  
Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles , el próximo capitulo lo subiré lo mas pronto que pueda y sino se presenta nada malo,  
  
Hasta otro momento.  
  
Amidala ( ese es el seudónimo que utilizaré mientras este en esta pagina ) 


	15. Descubrimientos

Capitulo 15 : Descubrimientos  
  
Hermione se había ido a acostar tarde , la mayoría de los gryfindors estaban muy cansados a la mañana siguiente, la sala común estaba casi vacía , algunas cervezas de mantequilla derramadas en el suelo y envolturas de ranas de chocolate en las mesas de estudio. En la habitación de las chicas no se escuchaba nada excepto los ronquidos de Lavander . Hermione escuchaba esos ruidos pero pensaba para si " Hermione duérmete", algo que ya no podía hacer , aunque estuviera aun con los ojos cerrados su mente sabía que ya estaba conciente , lo único que quedaba por hacer era levantarse y seguir adelante.  
  
-ahh que pereza ..-dijo Hermione abriendo sus marrones ojos y botando su almohada fuera de su cama - que sueño!!!! -dijo con una gran bostezo  
  
-puedes callarte Hermione , intento dormir!-dijo Parvatti que estaba a la cama continua de Hermione con una almohada en la cabeza  
  
-intentamos dormir..-replico Lavander levantándose de su cama-o intentábamos....  
  
-hay lo siento chicas...pero tengo que decirles es que ya nos quedan pocos minutos para ir a clase..-dijo Hermione que ya se estaba poniendo la túnica-  
  
-que clase nos toca?-preguntó Lavander mirando su reloj  
  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras , vamos será mejor que nos demos prisa....-contestó Hermione mientras con un movimiento de varita tendió su cama y cerró su mochila.  
  
Hermione , Lavander y parvatti bajaron a la sala común , que por cierto ya estaba menos desierta a como estaba antes, Hermione se dirigió hacia Harry y Ron que estaban cerca de una chimenea , Ron con la túnica y corbata desarreglada y despeinado  
  
-buenos días Harry.., Ron...-saludó Hermione mirando extrañada a Ron que estaba echado en un sillón  
  
-hola Hermione...mira no mas como ha quedado la sala , increíble...-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione  
  
-ah si , pero peor esta Ron ...¿que tiene?-  
  
-nada ,solo esta un poco cansado, se podría decir...-repuso Harry agarrando su mochila  
  
-ah vamos Ron, párate -Hermione había cogido del brazo a Ron y lo había puesto de pie- mira nomás la pinta que tienes ...mira la corbata ...OH... Harry por favor tenme esto-dijo Hermione poniéndole a Harry en los brazos unos libros y volviéndose a Ron le arregló la corbata y le abrochó la túnica-  
  
-herm.. estoy ..bi..en...-dijo ron con un bostezo que iba cortando la palabra que decía .  
  
-..mira tu pelo...-seguía Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las replicas de Ron. Y peinándole en pelo con la mano añadio- ahora si estas presentable  
  
Hermione le sonrió , no notó que un leve color rojo se asomaba por las mejillas de su pelirrojo amigo, el cual solo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa.  
  
-vamos se hace tarde...-dijo Hermione saliendo con sus dos amigos por el retrato de la dama gorda  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor la mesa de gryfindor era la mas bulliciosa , Fred ,George , Neville y Ginny estaban desayunando  
  
-buenos días-saludó Hermione sentándose al lado de Ginny-  
  
-hola-saludaron todos con nada de animo  
  
-vaya si que están muy " entusiastas"-dijo Hermione en sentido irónico  
  
-si , tal vez...-dijo Fred comiendo un panecillo  
  
Hermione miró hacia la mesa de slyterin , ahí estaba sentado Draco ,la miró y le sonrió . -que rápido se pasó el tiempo!-dijo Ginny parándose  
  
-a..que?-dijo Hermione mirando hacia Ginny  
  
-ya es hora de clase, tengo cuidado de criaturas mágicas....adiós-se despidió Ginny y salió del gran comedor con una chica de 5to año  
  
-Harry , Ron , vamos tenemos clase...vienes Neville?-preguntó Hermione parándose  
  
-aja vamos...- atinó a decir Neville.  
  
Camino al aula de DCAO , Harry y Hermione intentaban mantener despierto a Ron que se vencía por el sueño.  
  
-así nos quitarán muchos puntos...ah vamos Ron , mantente despierto que has estado haciendo anoche que estas así?-  
  
nada ..solo tengo sueño...-dijo Ron bostezando de nuevo.  
  
-ah esto es el colmo...vamos..."Inmsonia Totalus"-dijo Hermione apuntando con la varita a Ron, este abrió los ojos la miró y dijo:  
  
-vaya que me hiciste, se me quito el sueño..-dijo ron sobandose la cabeza  
  
-es un hechizo muy simple y eficaz ron , ahora vamos que se hace tarde....- dijo Hermione y se pusieron en marcha a la clase de al profesora Sylia Martelli  
  
Al entrar al aula , los chicos de slyterin estaban ya sentados en filas que diferenciaban notablemente a las dos casas Draco estaba sentado al costado de un chico alto de su casa , Hermione lo miro y le sonrió , se sentó al costado de Lavander, Harry y Ron se sentaron como de costumbre uno al lado de otro .  
  
-buenos días queridos alumnos...-la profesora ya había entrado al aula - por favor cuando diga su nombre respondan presente ....-la larga lista de nombres se empezó a escuchar , cuando la ultima alumna ( Parvatti Patil) había contestado presente, la profesora blandió su varita en el aire y se puso al centro del aula.  
  
-bien, la anterior clase quedamos en que hoy empezábamos con contraataque , alguien sabe a que me refiero..?-  
  
Como era de esperarse Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano a espera de contestar la pregunta .  
  
-si Hermione?-preguntó la profesora señalándola  
  
-El contraataque es la defensa que un mago o bruja ejerce sobre un hechizo realizado antes por otro mago o bruja , el cual este quiere dañar, hay diversos tipos de contraataques ,los cuales no solo protegen sino que también contraatacan con otro hechizo como el hechizo Impedimenta o Impedimente que protege al mago de cualquier hechizo que venga hacia el. -respondió Hermione  
  
-muy bien Hermione 15 puntos para gryfindor -Harry y Ron le sonrieron a Hermione la cual estaba muy satisfecha de su respuesta .  
  
-como dice Hermione -continuó al profesora-hay diversos hechizos y conjuros que sirven como contraataque , es decir que también atacan .. alguien sabe alguno de ellos?  
  
Esta vez ni Hermione ni nadie levanto la mano, la profesora continuó..  
  
-uno de ellos es el hechizo "Minbre Bistri" , el cual emite un escudo temporal y después de pasado su efecto de protección emite otro hechizo el cual es paralizador..existe otro más, llamado "Vulgurush Inmdedian " el cual después de proteger emite un hechizo parecido al rimpuceptra , hace que la persona a la que se hechiza se ría incontrolablemente .... creo que esos son lo que aprenderemos este trimestre ...bien si me hacen el favor de abrir sus libros en la página 345 ..- La clase obedeció , uno que otro slyterin de mala gana , al termino de la clase Hermione salió a su siguiente clase con Harry y Ron.  
  
-esta clase ha sido un poco mas aburrida de lo que era antes, no?-dijo Ron mientras subían las escaleras hacia el aula de encantamientos  
  
-lo dices por que trabajamos Ron , esperabas que siguiéramos presentándonos? -dijo Hermione mirándolo de manera severa.  
  
-hubiera sido mejor-murmuró Ron  
  
Al llegar al aula de Encantamientos , el pequeño profesor de esa clase empezó a dar su clase, la cual por cierta era muy aburrida para todos. AL dar por terminada la clase Hermione , Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la sala común . Hermione volvió hacia la sala común  
  
-yo me tengo que ir a la...-  
  
-biblioteca- completó Ron  
  
-así es , nos vemos luego adiós..-se despidió Hermione y salió por le retrato. Caminaba apurada últimamente ya no iba muy seguido a la biblioteca. Por un momento creyó escuchar voces volvió a escuchar eran dos personas ..  
  
-....crees que vendrán?-preguntó un hombre  
  
-no lo se .. espero que si , ah que diablos hago hablando contigo no tengo por que darte explicaciones..-dijo una mujer  
  
Hermione se encaminó hacia donde provenían las voces , eran de un salón de clases  
  
-..tengo todo el derecho de saberlo entiendes? -  
  
-ah por favor...-  
  
Esta vez Hermione reconoció esa voz , era de una mujer , era la voz de la profesora Sylia .  
  
-..que pretendes hacer, ¿ huir como lo has hecho antes? -  
  
-no , Severius , no lo haré y nunca lo he hecho ...-  
  
Hermione prestó mas atención , había oído Severius? , el profesor de pociones , Snape hablando con la profesora Sylia?  
  
-mira-prosiguió la profesora Sylia- no será muy fácil de explicar, no todo de la noche a la mañana-  
  
-entonces cuando...debe ser rápido..-  
  
-ya habrá tiempo, como te dije no tengo que darte ninguna explicación...-  
  
-soy su padre por dios!-  
  
-un padre que no se preocupa por ...-  
  
-silencio, reconozco mis errores , tenía mis motivos..., como sea , dentro de unos instantes se reiniciaran las clases ..habrá otra reunión esta noche? -preguntó el profesor Snape  
  
-creo que si , Dumbledore ha llamado a los aurores , y a unos cuantos hechiceros , nos avisarán de todas formas..  
  
-eso espero...-  
  
Hermione sintió pasos , asi que salió sin hacer ruido y se fue a la biblioteca , pensando en muchas cosas ¿Snape padre? ¿LA profesora Sylia hablando con Snape? Eso sonaba extraño , ella era nueva y ellos dos se trataban de tu , no tenía razón ¿por qué vendrían los aurores? Eso había pasado hace un curso anterior cuando Voldemort rondaba cerca escapó , pero ¿acaso habría peligro?. Hermione no entendía nada , tenía que contarles a Harry y a Ron lo que había escuchado.  
  
-tengo que...-dijo Hermione pensando en voz alta.  
  
-tienes que , Hermione? -era Lavander  
  
-ah hola lavander , nada estaba pensando en voz alta..-dijo Hermione acercándose hacia donde estaba lavander  
  
-ah bueno , Hermione , te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó Lavander  
  
-si cual?-  
  
-este..se que no es de mi incumbencia , pero quien te gusta?-preguntó lavander  
  
-ah que?..disculpa pero no puedo contarte ..es algo muy personal para mi..- respondió Hermione extrañada por la pregunta de su amiga .  
  
-ah bueno-dijo lavander mirando a Hermione- solo era curiosidad ,bueno nos vemos , chau-  
  
-chau-Hermione pensaba que era mejor ir de frente a Harry y ron para contarle lo que había escuchado .  
  
Hermione se fue caminando hacia el gran comedor , allí estaban algunos de Ravenclaw y slyterin ,  
  
-hola -la saludo Fred que estaba haciendo lo que parecía ser una composición  
  
-hola , has visto a Ron y a Harry?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-ah ..si creo que están en la sala común ..si están ahí..por?-contestó Fred  
  
-ah , es que necesito hablar con ellos, bueno nos vemos...-  
  
Hermione salió del gran comedor y se dirigió hacia la sala común ..  
  
-"Locuaz" -dijo Hermione al estar frente a la dama gorda  
  
-ah claro niña , adelante...-dijo la señora gorda  
  
-Ron Harry! -gritó Hermione al entrar a la sala común -  
  
-hola Hermione que pasa?-preguntó Harry parándose de un sillón que estaba al costado de ron  
  
-Harry , ven Ron... rápido..-llamó Hermione y se dirigieron hacia una esquina de la sala común  
  
-que pasa por que tanto secreto?-preguntó Ron  
  
-es que ...escuché algo ..escuché al profesor Snape hablando con la profesora Sylia...-dijo Hermione poniéndole a ron un libro en las manos  
  
-ah! De repente puede ser que se hayan enamorado ..dudo de los gustos de la profesora...-dijo Ron riéndose  
  
-nada de eso Ron! Se serio!-dijo Hermione algo alterada  
  
-ya entonces que fue-dijo Harry tratando de no reírse por el comentario de Ron  
  
-es que...nose parece que ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo...-dijo Hermione  
  
-desde hace tiempo?, es imposible si es nueva...-dijo ron  
  
-lose , no tiene sentido ..pero , es que..lo que escuche es que parece que Snape es padre ...-  
  
-Snape ...con hijos?-dijo Harry asombrado  
  
-si , suena muy extraño pero es verdad ..y hablaban sobre los aurores , una reunión de ellos y de hechiceros , parece que algo grave pasa..o pasará- dijo Hermione  
  
bueno ..yo tendré que comentarle algo a sirius ..para ver si sabe algo o ah escuchado algo...-comentó Harry  
  
-bueno , tendremos que investigar algo o no?-preguntó ron  
  
-si , pero yo trataré de investigar algo por el estilo..-  
  
Hermione , Harry y ron se miraron por un momento , después Hermione concluyo:  
  
-yo me voy a la biblioteca , no pude ir por que me quedé escuchando ..adiós...-Hermione se despidió y salió de nuevo por el retrato de la dama gorda .  
  
Hermione salió y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca con muchos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza . iba distraída cuando de pronto chocó con alguien ..  
  
-lo siento..no me di cuenta..-Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos grises hermosos , -draco..lo siento no me di cuenta..  
  
-no te preocupes herm, vamos párate.. -dijo draco ayudándola a parase -estas bien?  
  
-si , claro.....-contesto Hermione  
  
draco miró hacia los lados acercó a Hermione hacia el , y la beso ..un beso tan hermoso que Hermione cedió , draco pegó contra la pared a Hermione y la sujeto por los brazos , abrió un poco al túnica de su amada y siguió besándole el cuello , Hermione se sentía en las nubes , draco al abrazaba jugaba con su cabello , Hermione le pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio de draco...estaban muy juntos nada podría arruinar ese momento.  
  
Pum! Hermione escucho como un golpe seco , como algo que caía en el suelo..se separó de draco y miro hacia un costado...  
  
-her...mione? -era Ron , estaba acompañado de Harry , en el suelo había un libro.  
  
Hermione se separó inmediatamente de draco, se arregló la túnica.  
  
-ron...yo ..este ...no..-titubeo Hermione  
  
Por la expresión que ron tenía en su rostro parecía como si el mundo se le hubiera venido abajo , Harry estaba exhorto , sus ojos demostraban incredulidad ..  
  
-tu con Malfoy?.!-gritó Ron  
  
-Ron ,,tranquilízate. ..-dijo Harry sujetando a su amigo...  
  
-ron Harry... yo ..de verdad....-unas lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Hermione -  
  
-¡¿por qué Malfoy?!-gritó ron de nuevo con los ojos rojos..-¡¿por qué rayos nunca te diste cuenta?!!!-ron salió corriendo dejando solo a Hermione draco y Harry  
  
-que...que pasa Harry? Que tiene?-preguntó Hermione con ojos llorosos, draco estaba al costado de Hermione  
  
...le has hecho lo peor que alguien le puede hacer a alguien ..le has destrozado lo poco de vida que tenía..-contesto Harry  
  
-Harry...yo ..debí contárselos , lo siento...-dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar - quería...  
  
-cállate!-dijo Harry - veníamos porque te habías olvidado el libro que le habías dado a ron , nunca debimos venir , ron nunca debió venir...  
  
-Harry por favor escúchame... -suplico Hermione  
  
-NO!!!!, tu solo te preocupas en ti y nada mas que en ti ...nunca te importa lo que sientan los demás...ni...siquiera te importó lo que sentía ron por ti...-dijo Harry con furia  
  
-Harry...no entiendo...-dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar  
  
-es tan difícil ah?- gritó Harry- el te ama ..o al menos lo hacía...-  
  
Esas palabras le hicieron daño a Hermione , sintió como un cubo de hielo se apareciera en su estómago asi de repente .  
  
-mejor te dejo ...esta muy ocupada...-dijo Harry -adiós...granger...  
  
Harry se fue por la dirección por la que se había ido Ron, Hermione aun lloriqueaba en el suelo , draco la abrazaba .  
  
-tranquila ya se les pasará -susurraba draco dulcemente -vamos  
  
Hermione no tenía fuerzas para nada , quería dormir y olvidarse de todo y de todos .  
  
-me voy a mi sala común quiero descansar -dijo Hermione y se fue sin siquiera despedirse de draco  
  
Hermione se sentía de lo peor , había perdido a su mejor amigo...  
  
-"locuaz"-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz al estar frente a la dama gorda  
  
No vio quienes estaban en la sal común , subió de frente a la habitación de chicas , abrió al puerta y se acostó en su cama  
  
-¿por qué?-dijo Hermione llorando nuevamente.-¿por qué fue así?  
  
-vaya , veo que estas aquí..-dijo lavander que entraba por al puerta  
  
Hermione no le hizo caso  
  
-realmente te pasaste -dijo lavander-hacerle eso a ron-...  
  
-que dices?-Hermione se paró la miro con sus ojos llorosos  
  
-eres de lo peor, granger , eso es lo que eres..., Ron siempre a estado enamorado de ti acaso no lo entiendes? -  
  
-pero pensé que estaba contigo...-  
  
-es cierto estuve con él pero terminamos y quedamos como amigos , me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y me pedía consejos..por eso paraba conmigo ..por eso te pregunte quien te gustaba , por eso te seguía a todas partes... te vi una vez en el bosque con draco , si asi es si te descubrí ..me callé no le dije nada a el , pensé que era solo un juego pero hoy has demostrado que no es así ...-  
  
Hermione se quedó callada , no podía creer lo que escuchaba ..  
  
-quería tener mas en común contigo..-continuo lavander- iba ala biblioteca sacaba libros , quería quedar bien ante ti..el te lo iba a decir pero no se armaba de valor suficiente..bien ahora lo sabes, ahora lo sabes , es eso lo que querías no?...bien ahora lo tienes ..estas feliz o no? -lavander agarró una túnica y abrió la puerta de la habitación..  
  
-adiós granger...-y salió por la puerta , la cerró de un portazo  
  
Hermione estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, había perdido a sus mejores amigos, se echo en su cama y esperó a que ese sueño llegará . Dentro de un rato entro Ginny, ella no le dijo nada , no quería hablar y menos con ella ..era la hermana ..no podía ..solo quería dormir ..talvez dormir para siempre....  
  
"######  
  
HOLA EN ESTE CAP ESTUVE MUY DEPRIMIDA, ASI QUE PREPÁRENSE APR ALSO SIGUIENTES, BUENO ADIOS.......  
  
PANDORA  
  
AMIDALA 


	16. Sentimientos Encontrados

"""""""  
  
Capitulo 16: Sentimientos Encontrados  
  
-draco?...que sucede?- le preguntó Hermione -que hacemos aquí? - Hermione estaba en el gran comedor agarrada de la mano de draco , en frente suyo estaban todos los profesores, Ojoloco Moody , unos hombres de capas negras largas..  
  
-...nunca olvides que te amo...sobre todo te amo....-contestó draco con un hilo de voz . Un destello de luz la segó y escuchó gritos de dolor provenientes de draco ...alguien murmuraba .-.cuccio....-  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos , estaba en su cama , todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad , por un momento pensó que estaba en peligro , todo fue muy real , estaba echada en su cama ..a salvo ..había sido un sueño..  
  
Miró su reloj de mesa , eran las cuatro de la madrugada , aún faltaban tres horas para que empiecen las clases, pensó, de repente recordó lo que había pasado con ron y Harry, el sentimiento que había sentido el día anterior volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo , sus ojos se volvieron a ahogar en lágrimas , el deseo de llorar volvió a embargarla , llorar , llorar como una niña , una niña que había perdido algo o una niña que se sentía sola en el mundo...  
  
Decidió ir a dar una vuelta , tal vez eso la ayudaría ..aunque pensaba que tal vez no serviría de nada , agarró una túnica y su bufanda y bajó las escaleras, la sala común estaba vacía solo el crepitar de las llamas provenientes de la chimenea cortaba el silencio. Hermione se dirigió hacia un sillón al costado de una mesa , se dejó caer al sillón y vio un libro en la mesa, lo agarró y miró el titulo . " Campeones de quidicht Por Generaciones" , los ojos se le volvieron a ponerse rojos , un lágrima silenciosa se escapó de sus ojos , ese libro era el que a principios de curso , Ron había empezado a leer , "..el quería tener más en común contigo .." , las palabras de lavander le resonaron en la cabeza , ¿ cómo pudo ser tan tonta de no darse cuenta lo de Ron? , siempre había sido un amigo muy especial para ella , peleaban pero aun así se querían , una amistad de tanto tiempo , de la noche a la mañana se vio destruida y desmoronada , no solo a Ron , sino a Lavander y Harry, Harry potter , el niño que vivió , había sido su amigo desde el primer curso , una amistad que ella quería volver a poseer . Un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la ventana estaba amaneciendo , un nuevo día volvía a verse venir . Un día de sufrimientos y regaños, pensaba ella , a esta hora todo el mundo debía haberse enterado de lo que pasó . Se paró y camino hacia el retrato , salió y bajo la escalera de caracol . el gran comedor estaba vacío , ningún alumno estaba , era de suponerse , era demasiado temprano. Las fuentes estaban si alimentos, y el escudo de Hogwarts blandía por dirección de aire , en el techo encantado se veía neblina y un cielo azulado. Salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo , sus pensamientos la embargaban , Draco , Ron ,,Harry demasiados pensamientos, se encontró frente a la puerta de Hogwarts ¸ la que llevaba a las fueras del castillo . Alguien pasó rozándola , volteó era un hombre alto , de capa larga negra , ojos negros y cabello corto  
  
-ah lo siento niña, no me di cuenta..-se disculpó el hombre  
  
Hermione lo miró y asintió con al cabeza  
  
-no hay problema-dijo  
  
El hombre se la quedó mirando por unos instantes, bajó la cabeza y añadió:  
  
-ah , pero que hace afuera a estas horas?-preguntó el hombre  
  
-estaba paseando -contestó Hermione , por alguna extraña razón sentía como si la voz de aquel hombre , grave , la hubiese escuchado en otra parte .  
  
-ten cuidado niña, ah-  
  
-Julius...- murmuró la profesora mcgonogall que aparecía por el gran comedor.- srta granger que hace despierta a estas horas? -  
  
-ah ..estaba paseando ...ya me voy no se preocupe -contestó rápidamente Hermione  
  
La profesora volviéndose hacia el hombre llamado Julius dijo:  
  
-vamonos , Albus nos espera..-y mirando hacia Hermione - adiós srta granger  
  
La profesora y Julius desaparecieron rápidamente . Hermione se quedó nuevamente sola. Pensó que sería mejor volver a la sala común , y así lo hizo.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación de las chicas , se escuchaban ronquidos , las chicas ya se estaban despertando. Volvió a ver su reloj , eran las 6 .Hermione se sentó en su cama , sacó su mochila del baúl y empezó a guardar libros. Vio su horario la primera clase era pociones con slyterin . Dio un resoplido y se miró en le espejo , en el veía , veía a una chica de ojos marrones, pelo enmarañado , sus ojos no mostraban el brillo de siempre, sino un brillo de llorosos , un brillo de dolor. Miró hacia donde Ginny , aún dormía placidamente , ya quisiera ella poder volver a dormir de esa manera, desde el principio de curso las cosas habían cambiado , los sueños, Draco y ahora lo de Ron y Harry . Ginny abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Hermione , esta se asustó , bajó la mirada , Sabía lo que le iba a decir.  
  
-buenos días Hermione-saludó Ginny con su habitual sonrisa, ese saludo sorprendió a Hermione , tal vez no sabía nada , pero era imposible..  
  
-Ginny , hola, -saludo tímida Hermione -no ...sabes lo de....-  
  
-lo sé- contestó Ginny sentándose en su cama- lo sé todo , Harry y ron me lo contaron todo.. no te preocupes ya se les pasará ...  
  
-no estas molesta?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-por que debería? ...digo ,..que ron sea mi hermano y que se haya comportado como todo un idiota no significa que deje de ser tu amiga ,no?  
  
-Ginny... yo..-Hermione volvió a llorar y abrazo a su amiga -  
  
-tranquila esas cosas pasan...-dijo Ginny separándose de su amiga  
  
-gracias Ginny , gracias por tu comprensión y por todo -  
  
-ya tranquila , nos espera un día largo , crees ya deberíamos bajar?-  
  
-nosé, creo que si, tengo que prepararme para lo que me viene...-dijo Hermione mirando su mochila,  
  
-yo tomaré una ducha...-dijo Ginny cogiendo una toalla del respaldo de su cama  
  
Ginny se fue hacia la regadera, y entró a bañarse , dentro de un rato mas se despertó parvatti  
  
-hay que sueño..que hora es?-dijo mientras bostezaba, se puso las pantuflas y camino hacia la mesa donde estaba una jarra de agua, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y bebió.  
  
-ah...hola Hermione..-la saludo parvatti , al parecer no se había dado cuenta que Hermione ya estaba despierta .  
  
Hermione la miró y dijo:  
  
-hola parvatti , como has esta...- pero Hermione no terminó parvatti intervino  
  
-es verdad que eres la enamorada de draco?-preguntó parvatti  
  
Hermione se quedó sin habla , todo el mundo lo sabía.  
  
-eh ..este ...si..-contestó dudosa Hermione  
  
-ah ya..pero como así?-  
  
-pues es fácil parvatti-dijo lavander sentándose en su cama. -Es una mujerzuela que se mete por los ojos a cualquiera..  
  
-que?-dijo Hermione -eso ...eso no es verdad ..¡ NO ES CIERTO! -gritó Hermione perdiendo un poco los papeles..  
  
-así? . entonces porque mierda le hiciste eso a ron?-  
  
-YO NO SABIA DE ESO OK?-gritó Hermione  
  
-si si como no....-  
  
-me llega si no me crees niña engreída-Dijo Hermione agarrando su mochila y bajando por la puerta  
  
LA sala común estaba muy llena, Hermione vio a Fred y a George escribiendo en un pergamino. Neville estaba hablando con lee , pero no vio ni a ron ni a Harry. No le importó , salió de la sala común lo mas rápido que pudo. Iría a desayunar, tenía hambre. Al salir de la sala común se chocó con una chicas de Ravenclaw , que murmuraban algo mientras la miraban, al llegar al gran comedor , se sentó en la mesa de gryfindor sin siquiera mirar a los que estaban allí sentados, los de la mesas restantes se la quedaron mirando , sobre todo las chicas que murmuraban cosas , de las cuales Hermione pudo oír "están enamorados, no lo creo.." "increíble que estén los dos ,no que se odiaban?" .Hermione sabía perfectamente que se referían a ella y a su relación con draco. Alzó la mirada y dos chicas de Huplepuff voltearon al verla, Hermione miro hacia su mesa, todos la miraban con caras de incredulidad , tal vez no era solo el motivo de que Hermione granger estuviera enamorada de draco ,sino también la forma en que lo disimulaban. Hermione miro hacia la mesa de slyterin , draco aun no estaba en ella, tampoco Grabbe ni Goile , ¿qué habría pasado? . Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza de color pardo se posó delante de ella.  
  
-correo?-preguntó Hermione mientras cogía la carta que le habia dado la lechuza , abrió lentamente el pedazo de pergamino y leyó:  
  
" HeRmIoNe eReS uNa ChIcA dEsGrAcIaDa y tE mAlDiGo PoR cOlGaRtE dEl NoMbRe dE uN mAlFoY  
  
qUeDaTe mUeRtA eN vIdA , aSqUeRoSa sAnGrE sUcIa"  
  
Hermione se rió , y rompió la carta en pedazos, volvió hacia su jugo de calabaza y bebió un poco . Volvió a pensar en sus cosas, la carta no le importaba , era como la vez hace dos años cuando le mandaron maldiciones por correo por supuestamente formar un triangulo amoroso Harry-Hermione- víctor. ¿por qué? Volvió a pensar Hermione ¿por qué tenia que pasar eso con uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿por qué Ron? ¿por qué le dolía saber lo de ron? ¿acaso le dolía?. Ginny pasó por detrás de Hermione sentándose en frente de ella.  
  
-hola herm...-saludó Ginny- eh gracias por esperarme-dijo en sentido irónico  
  
-ah lo siento, me peleé con...-  
  
-con lavander, si , lo escuché todo-añadió Ginny mientras bebía jugo de calabaza . Al parecer Ginny comprendió que Hermione no quería hablar así que se quedó callada, sacó un pergamino su tintero y se puso a escribir. Hermione en cambio gritaba por dentro, un grito de dolor que hacia sentir cada vez mal. Por un momento pareció desprenderse del mundo. Sintió una patada, alzo la mirada y Ginny le hacia gestos extraños con la cara.  
  
-que pasa Ginny?-preguntó Hermione-  
  
Ginny no emitió ningún sonido pero dio a entender esto:  
  
-"MI HERMANO , RON Y HARRY"  
  
Hermione comprendió al momento , se puso roja ,parecía ser obra de un reflejo. Miro hacia el costado de Ginny , y ahí estaba Ron , su típico cabello pelirrojo , sus ojos...sus ojos estaban brillosos, pero no era lo mismo con Harry , este tenía una mirada un poco dura al dirigirse a Hermione.  
  
-hola Ginny...-saludo Harry - tareas?  
  
-hola Harry, Ron, -saludó Ginny-aja,  
  
Hermione se sintió mal ante la vacilante mirada y gesto frió del cual alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo , ron en cambio ni la miraba , había tomado asiento al costado de Ginny el frente de Hermione .  
  
-saben que es posible que Ojoloco vuelva?-dijo Fred sentándose en la mesa  
  
-Ojoloco?..cuando?-peguntó Harry interesado  
  
-no se sabe ,oí a la profesora mcgonogall hablar de eso con Snape,-dijo Fred  
  
Hermione vió la escena frente a sus ojos, Ron , Harry , Fred hablaban de lo mas tranquilamente , pareciera como si ella fuese una espectadora mas, solo eso.  
  
-oye, Hermione...puedo hablar contigo?-era Angelina  
  
-ah claro...-  
  
-es verdad ..bueno..lo de tú con ...Malfoy?-preguntó Angelina tratando de ser lo mas discreta posible  
  
Hermione miró a Angelina , y asintió...  
  
-¡de verdad! -grito Angelina (al parecer había dejado de ser discreta)-en serio...guauuu no sabía . Hermione sonrió un poco.  
  
-bueno , este me voy...chau nos vemos luego...-se despidió Angelina  
  
Hermione volteó de nuevo hacia Ginny . De pronto se sintió un golpe sordo, Hermione volteó hacia las puertas del comedor, por ellas entraba pansy acompañada por unas tipas de slyterin, parecía furiosa .  
  
-¡TU! - vociferó pansy plantándose al costado de Hermione, los demás de gryfindor se la quedaron mirando-¡DESGRACIADA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡COMO RAYOS TE ATREVES A ACERCARTE A DRACO A MI DRACO!-  
  
Hermione se paró y puso mirada retadora.  
  
-puedes hacerme el favor de callarte, no tengo la culpa de estar enamorada de alguien y que ese alguien también de mi! -contestó Hermione  
  
Pansy se separó un paso de Hermione  
  
-¡me las pagaras ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!-dijo pansy sacando su varita .  
  
Hermione no podía alcanzar su varita estaba en su mochila. Cerró los ojos, esperaba una maleficio.  
  
-¡NO!-gritó alguien -¡basta Parkiston !  
  
Era draco estaba sujetando la muñeca de pansy.  
  
-estas bien Hermione?-preguntó acercándose a ella- ¡acaso estas loca?- preguntó volviéndose a pansy -¡que te pasa?!  
  
Pansy se alejo mirando atónita a draco que todavía sujetaba por la cintura a Hermione .  
  
-draco....es verdad...ES VERDAD!-chilló pansy poniéndose las manos en la boca y llorando.  
  
-parkiston , vete quieres?, ya has hecho bastante...-dijo draco mirando hacia todos.  
  
-pansy...yo...lo siento..-dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano.  
  
Pansy miró la mano tendida de Hermione , hizo una mueca de asco y añadió:  
  
-ni lo sueñes, asquerosa sangre sucia...-dijo dándose vuelta con lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos.  
  
Hermione quedó mirando a pansy mucho después que se fue. Volvió la mirada hacia las mesas de slyterin ,Huplepuff, Ravenclaw e incluyendo a gryfindor que miraban asombrados a Hermione y a draco. Harry y Ron estaban parados al pie de la mesa, Ron veía a draco con odio, en cambio draco ni lo miraba. Hermione Miró a draco con una mirada inexpresiva , dándole a entender que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Draco bajó la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia Hermione.  
  
-no me importa lo que piensen los demás...- susurro-si te amo, que lo sepa todo el mundo , me llegó que lo escondamos...  
  
Hermione se sonrojo mas al ver el rostro de tristeza que tenía ron, en cambio l mirada de Harry era de intenso desinterés. Ginny miraba confusa a Hermione .  
  
-draco...esta bien..pero mejor ya vete, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen mas..-dijo Hermione.  
  
-ya...nos vemos luego..-se despidió draco -adios.  
  
Hermione se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, Harry desvió la mirada de Hermione lo mismo que ron, todo era tensión , Ginny se paró y le dijo :  
  
-Hermione, me acompañas a la biblioteca necesito...necesito buscar un dato..-  
  
Herminio comprendió la idea de su amiga y asintió. Al salir por el gran comedor los alumnos ( en especial las chicas) volteaban a verla, Hermione estaba realmente harta de tantas cosas .  
  
-gracias Ginny, realmente no soportaba mas eso...-  
  
-vaya vaya, granger si que la has hecho buena, pensar que tu,, una san... ummm hija de muggles..este con el hijo de un Malfoy...-era cho chang venia por el vestíbulo  
  
-que quieres cho?-preguntó Hermione con tono sarcástico  
  
-nada solo felicitarte POR TU GRAN ACTUACIÓN...-  
  
-calla!-dijo Ginny-hartas a veces!-  
  
-vaya. Tranqui weasley ...bueno me voy...-dijo cho-hasta luego..-y pasando por detrás de Hermione añadió:- cuídate...hay peligros que asechan muy seguido a alguien.....-  
  
Hermione miró extrañada a cho miró a Ginny , negó con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Hermione pasó unos minutos con Ginny en la biblioteca después se despidió y se dirigió hacia pociones. En las mazmorras corría un aire frío capaz de congelar hasta el fuego mas ardiente, había unos chicos de slyterin que miraban asombrados a Hermione, entre ellos estaba un grupo de chicas de la misma casa entre ellas pansy que tenía aun lo ojos rojos, de su casa es decir la de gryfindor estaba neville y seamus quienes comentaban un partido de quidicht, Harry y ron llegaron poco después, el aula de pociones aún estaba cerrada. Hermione notó que ron hablaba con lavander y esta le ponía su mano en el hombro y también que este de vez en cuando la miraba . Hermione se sentía sola, ella era la que hacía eso con ron pero ahora todo había cambiado tal vez para siempre. Alguien la tocó en la cintura, era draco que había pasado x su costado el le sonrió y ella tambien. Dentro de un rato mas tarde llegó Snape.  
  
.-pasen y no hagan ruido-fue el buenos días de Snape .  
  
Todos estaban tomando asiento cuando Snape volvió a hablar.  
  
- esta vez se sentarán por parejas , y yo las nombraré.-dijo mientras sacaba un pliego de pergamino.-longbothom/ parkiston, potter / Grabbe, brown/ parvatti , -las lista fue creciendo..-Malfoy / Goile ..weasley /granger.  
  
Hermione se puso colorada y miró rápidamente a draco que se quedó asombrado , en cambio ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas que casi se confundían con el color de su cabello .  
  
-bien que esperan, hagan la poción Pág. 1657 ahora!-gritó Snape y se sentó en su pupitre .  
  
Hermione se sentó al costado de ron el cual empezó a cortar raíces que parecían colas de ratas . estaba muy avergonzada y se podría decir lo mismo de ron. Los minutos pasaron , cada uno tan lento y tenso a la vez, Hermione molía cabezas de escarabajos berigues con el mortero. No se cruzaban ni una palabra. Hermione miró hacia el aula, neville no la estaba pasando nada bien con pansy y ni que hablar de Harry. Sus ojos se posaron en la mirada de Snape , este la miró , su mirada fría cambió a una mirada que Hermione nunca había divisado en ese profesor , en Severius Snape . parecía preocupado y nervioso. Bajó la mirada y se desconcentró por un momento.  
  
-ten cuidado ..eso no lo agregues todavía... - susurró ron agarrando la muñeca de Hermione.  
  
Hermione miró su mano , había estado apunto de echar las raíces al caldero, volvió su mirada ron.  
  
-ah..si claro..-respondió Hermione . Desde hace un día ron no le había saludado ni hablado aunque esa conversación no duro ni un minuto fue algo que le movió el corazón a Hermione. La clase siguió en un sepulcral silencio que duró incómodamente durante media hora mas.  
  
Al dar terminada la hora de pociones la mayoría ya había dejado una muestra de su poción en un tubo con su nombre.  
  
Hermione salió del aula, no se despidió de ron ya que este se había ido rápido. Al salir del aula fue grande su sorpresa cuando draco le pidió que lo esperara.  
  
-gracias. Es que , bueno ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, no hay problema si nos ven hablando no? -preguntó  
  
-eso creo, que te dijeron en tu sala común?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-ah ...bueno dijeron que como podía estar con una....-draco no intentaba decir la palabra que por tanto tiempo había usado-  
  
-sangre sucia...continua..-dijo Hermione  
  
-le pegue a flint por haberte insultado y bueno la pelea de parkiston y lo demás tu sabes y a ti?-  
  
Hermione y draco estaban en las escaleras.  
  
-bueno..la mayoría de chicas me ha preguntado por ti...me peleé con lavander y bueno ron y Harry no me hablan ..-concluyó Hermione un poco triste.  
  
-bueno, ya se arreglará...-  
  
-esperemos.. que te toca?-preguntó Hermione mirando hacia un cuadro que le había guiñado un ojo  
  
-encantamientos.. que aburrido-  
  
-adivinación nos vemos luego. Chau -se despidió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla .  
  
Hermione se fue hacia la torre norte de adivinación. Esa hora se pasó como siempre aburrida, Hermione aún no estaba tranquila, estaba preocupada y ella ni siquiera sabía x q .  
  
Ya entrada la noche y después de la ultima clase (cuidado de criaturas mágicas) Hermione fue con Ginny hacia el gran comedor . Este estaba lleno como siempre , la mesa de profesores estaba casi llena. Hermione y Ginny tomaron asiento al costado de Angelina.  
  
Ginny comenzó a hablar con Collin , Hermione en cambio se puso a leer. Draco estaba sentado al costado de Crabbe hablando desinteresadamente con él.  
  
-su atención por favor- era la profesora mcgonogall- el profesor Dumbledore quiere decir algunas palabras .  
  
Dumbledore se puso en pie y dijo:  
  
-bueno , ahora que ya estamos bien comidos ..deseo comunicarles algo..-se aclaró la garganta y continuó: - durante el día de mañana llegara el profesor y ex auror Alastor Moody ...mas conocidos para ustedes como Ojoloco Moody -dijo con una leve sonrisa - y también vendrá arabella Fig. , y algunos ministros y magos del ministerio , el asunto por el que vendrán...-la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Dumbledore -será revelado dentro de poco, gracias-concluyó tomando asiento.  
  
-se los dije -añadió Fred -se viene algo grande si me lo preguntan en mi opinión tiene algo que ver con...el -que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...  
  
-Voldemort... -dijo Harry  
  
Algunos se estremecieron ..  
  
-bueno si es por eso, es mejor estar preparados ..-dijo Neville  
  
no seas idiota claro que se trata de eso...-dijo george  
  
-sea como sea , esteremos preparados -dijo Fred  
  
-tienes que estar listo Harry , al fin al cabo sabemos el asunto - dijo ron  
  
En la mesa de profesores Snape miraba hacia el cielo hechizado , parecía que esperara algo igual que la profesora Sylia , en ese momento una lechuza marrón entró volando y entregó una carta a Dumbledore, este la leyó , sonrió y se la pasó a Snape que estaba a su costado .  
  
- ya vienen.?..-comento la profesora Sylia q estaba sentada al costado de el-  
  
-así es...-contestó Snape- falta poco Adema , y se sabrá la verdad-dijo pasándole también la carta.  
  
En ella decía:  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Hemos recibido esa triste noticia , es lamentable que pase eso en su reino, pero si la situación lo necesita y requiere nos encontraremos muy pronto, el día de mañana tal vez ya confirmaremos . Julius se encargará del transporte.  
  
Espero que mi esposa y yo seamos útiles, y espero tambien que mi hija por que siempre lo será entienda tan difícil situación.  
  
Hasta pronto  
  
Señor y Señora Granger" 


	17. Recuerdos en una vasija

Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a .... Disfruten este cap.  
  
Capitulo 17: Recuerdos de una vasija.  
  
Hermione se quedó pensando en la noticia de profesor Dumbledore ¿magos y auores del ministerio? ¿Qué pasaba?. En ese momento alguien le acaricio el cuello.  
  
-hola amor-era draco  
  
-hola, que sucede?-preguntó Hermione interesada  
  
-bueno es que tengo practica de quidicht mañana en la madrugada y no creo que pueda ir...ir al lago..-dijo mientras enrollaba un pedazo de pergamino.  
  
-ya esta bien, nos veremos luego entonces..-  
  
-gracias herm, chau-draco le dio un beso en al mejilla  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y vio hacia la mesa de gryfindor . Harry había tenido por un instante una mirada de opresión hacia draco pero al voltear Hermione , Harry cambio la mirada. El grupo de gryfindor se fue a la sala común mientras que hablaban muy animadamente. Hermione pasó un buen rato sin dormir en la sala común en cambio Ginny subió a descansar temprano. La sala común estaba vacía solo unos cuantos chicos de 7 año estaban en ella, Hermione hacía la tarea que había dejado la profesora de adivinación, ron y Harry estaban jugando ajedrez mágico. Hermione miraba tristemente hacia Harry y ron , pensar, pensar que ellos dos, sus mejores amigos ya no lo fuesen. Sintió de nuevo el deseo de llorar y se subió por la escalera hacia la habitación de las chicas.  
  
-eh...ron?-preguntó Harry mientras movía su caballo hacia un peón-que paso con ...? Harry dio una mirada a Hermione que subía apresuradamente por la escalera después volvió hacia ron . Ron suspiró y bajó la mirada.  
  
-no pasa nada Harry, ya...ya ni siquiera es mi amiga... ósea no ...como pudo hacernos eso..-dijo con una voz temblorosa.  
  
-ron, déjame decirte que lo que haga o quien esté es su problema ...pero creo que te haces mas daño...-  
  
-me hago mas daño?-preguntó ron-nos hacemos mas daño, por que digamos que tu extrañas a Hermione o no?  
  
-claro un poco , pero aún no me pasa la ira de haberla visto con ese maldecido de Malfoy, por que ese idiota ¿hubiera sido mejor otra persona ,no?-dijo Harry  
  
-por que te preocupas tanto por ella, no que estás molesto con ella?- preguntó ron frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
-tranquilo , es que ron ...es o era mi amiga y si ese idiota de Malfoy le hace algo o juega con ella....eso es lo que me preocupa...-dijo Harry poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.  
  
-tienes razón...-  
  
-por que no hablamos mañana con ella?-sugirió Harry  
  
Ron se puso rojo, lo pensó un momento y añadió:  
  
-esta bien..pero que voy a decirle ...aún me duele lo que me hizo...-  
  
-ya veremos...pero hay que hacer algo, ya no será como antes pero... -dijo Harry  
  
-es verdad, yo tuve la culpa me dejé llevar,-dijo ron mirando hacia el tablero de ajedrez  
  
-ves.....-  
  
-si...ya se verá...ah Harry...jaque mate ..-dijo ron moviendo una pieza.  
  
Hermione miraba la vieja fotografía en la que estaba con ron y Harry en su primer curso, como había cambiado, como habían cambiado. Entre sus pensamientos se quedó finalmente dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó lista para ir a clase, no cruzó palabra con lavander sino un simple y frío hola. Parvatti en cambio se mostró mas animada al hablar con ella . Al bajar a la sala común vio que ron y Harry no estaban y que casi nadie de su grado. Fred y George se reían de neville que por la apariencia que tenía , posiblemente había comido una galleta de canario . Hermione salió de la sala común y bajó por la escalera de caracol .  
  
Al entrar al gran comedor pudo ver que estaba repleto de gente como era de esperarse, ron y Harry estaban sentados en la mesa de gryfindor hablando animadamente . Draco no estaba aún en la mesa de slyterin. Hermione se sentó al costado de Angelina que repasaba constantemente un hechizo.  
  
-no logro que me salga!-dijo dándose por vencida  
  
Hermione solo rió y tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza con panecillos. Ron la miró por una décima de segundo , Hermione no se dio cuenta de esto, para bien de ron en cambio Harry miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw por no decir que miraba a cho chang . Al parecer los de gryfindor ya no les preocupaba el incidente del día anterior , Hermione se sintió satisfecha pero todavía sintió ese gran vacío que solo con ron y Harry se podía llenar. Algo que le dolía a Hermione mas que no ser amiga de ellos dos era que no les tuvo confianza y no les contó sobre draco , talvez si lo hubiera echo las cosas ya no serían como ahora.  
  
-hola.. Ron Harry.. Hermione -saludó Ginny sentándose en frente de Hermione .  
  
-hola -saludaron en coro los tres  
  
Mientras desayunaban Hermione miró hacia la mesa de profesores Dumbledore no estaba allí pero algo mas extraño que eso era que la profesora Sylia y Snape se susurraban algo con mucha cautela. Hermione no se había quedado tranquila desde la vez en que había escuchado la extraña conversación de ellos . Por un momento se le vino a la mente una idea que había considerado absurda por mucho tiempo ¿y si Snape seguía siendo mortifago? ¿y si la profesora también lo era?, no podía ser , pero ¿por qué no? . Hermione se quedó pensando mucho tiempo en eso pero llegó a la conclusión de que era una tontería . Después de haber tomado su buen desayuno se dirigió hacia la clase de pociones en las mazmorras , ron , Harry , lavander iban delante de ella , ella en cambio iba sola detrás de ellos. Solo atinó a suspirar para que no le vinieran de nuevo las ganas de llorar.  
  
La mazmorra estaba fría como siempre unos faroles alumbraban la fría mañana , que se hacia mas fría aun en ese lugar. Hermione vio dirigirse hacia ella unos chicos de slyterin .¿slyterin? , ahora recordaba era martes , clase doble con ellos. Miró para tratar de encontrar a draco pero no estaba .  
  
-entren y no hagan ruido!-era Snape que salía del aula.  
  
Hermione y los demás alumnos entraron al aula, Hermione se sentó al costado de parvatti detrás de lavander. El ruido de sillas moviéndose y libros y tinteros cesó rápido. Snape miró si lista , vio el sitio vacío de draco , y se volvió a la clase.  
  
-bien , lo primero que tengo que decirles es que sus pociones han dado un toque desagradable...-  
  
-no tanto como el...-susurró Harry a ron.  
  
-silencio señor potter, tal vez esté seguro de que su poción realmente funciona? -dijo mirándolo severamente .  
  
Harry se sonrojo , era lógico que su poción no serviría de nada .  
  
-la única poción -continuó Snape-que milagrosamente salió como debía ser fue la de la señorita ...granger-dijo mirándola  
  
Hermione se sonrojo como era habitual .  
  
-los demás tendrán que volver a hacerla junto con otra poción sino reprobarán el curso, así que los que quieran divertirse háganlo fuera de mi clase en ella no lo piensen , no saben que nos espera -concluyó tomando asiento en su escritorio  
  
-en la pagina 3456 hay una poción "fácil" para su entendimiento que pueden hacer , no quiero ningún error .... pónganse a trabajar!  
  
En la clase se oyó el murmullo de los alumnos consultando los libros.  
  
-no creo que necesiten hablar silencio!-bramó Snape  
  
Hermione al ver la poción en su libro le pareció difícil aun para ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien y era draco quien entraba por la puerta.  
  
-profesor Snape...siento llegar tarde usted......usted sabe...-dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho , parecía que estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido mucho.  
  
-bien..siéntate dile a un compañero que te diga lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Snape señalándole una silla.  
  
Hermione vio como draco se sentaba en ella , en eso sus ojos grises tan hermosos , tal ves los ojos que Hermione quería ver para toda su vida se fijaron en ella, con un gesto en la mano draco la saludó.  
  
Hermione le sonrió y siguió con la poción . Al termino de la hora de pociones Hermione guardo sus cosas y salió por el aula de pociones.  
  
-herm...-era draco.  
  
-hola por que llegaste tarde? -preguntó Hermione  
  
-eh...equipo de quidicht , has estado bien?-le pregunto  
  
Hermione miró extrañada a draco, asintió con la cabeza  
  
-ah ya bueno nos vemos luego me tengo que ir, chau -dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla  
  
Hermione se fue hacia la sala común lo más rápido que pudo la próxima clase era cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
-habichuelas -dijo al encontrarse frente al recuadro de la dama gorda ..  
  
-pasa niña-dijo el gran recuadro cediéndole el paso  
  
Hermione entró y subió hacia la habitación de niñas. Ahí sacó su libro " Mundo mágico =criaturas mágicas" y bajó de nuevo hacia la sala común.  
  
Al salir a los terrenos del castillo un viento desolador pasaba por los terrenos, en la cabaña de Hagrid pudo ver alumnos de Huplepuff y gryfindor y al gran semigigante en el centro de ellos.  
  
-hola Hermione!-lo saludó Hagrid con su habitual sonrisa  
  
-hola Hagrid ...que son?-dijo Hermione señalando a unos montones de lo que parecía ser pequeñas bolas de pelusa plomas y negras con ojos extrañamente de colores .  
  
-son Pompikus .. son unas criaturas extremadamente cariñosas-explico Hagrid  
  
-y que hacen parece que no son buenos en nada -dijo una alumna de Huplepuff  
  
-te parecerá pero son verdaderamente fuertes, se defienden muy bien cuando son atacados por alguien o algo...-dijo Hagrid con su amplia sonrisa-bien ahora cada uno coja uno y aliméntelos .. miren ahí hay una caja dentro de ella hay unos bobillos blancos son verdaderamente dulces , claro para ellos para el sabor humano es verdaderamente ácido y a la vez amargo ..bien confraternícense con ellos...  
  
Hermione escogió a un Pompikus medio plomo sus ojos eran dorados , era muy tierno.  
  
La hora transcurrió divertida entre alborotos de lo Pompikus que no dejaban de abrazar y besar a los alumnos y las risas de las chicas al ver los rostros de los chicos.  
  
El tiempo transcurrió rápido , las clases y intercambios de horas ya daban la noche. El gran comedor estaba repleto , gente de todos los años en todas las mesas .  
  
-hola-saludó Hermione al sentarse al lado de Ginny-  
  
-hola-saludó ella- vas a comer?-  
  
-ah..si pero primero me voy a cambiar ...la ultima clase (herbología) me ensució toda..nos vemos-dijo parándose de la mesa y yéndose hacia la sala común.  
  
-ojala no haya mucha gente...-dijo Hermione para si misma.. Subió por la torre de gryfindor hacia su sala común.  
  
AL entrar en ella, corrió hacia la habitación de las chicas y se cambió de túnica . Después bajó hacia la sala común y se sentó en un sillón al costado de una chimenea .  
  
-eh ron!...apúrate... vas a hablar o no?-era Harry entraba por la puerta  
  
-ya voy...espérate...-  
  
Hermione volteó a verlos ron y Harry estaban al frente del retrato. Hermione se paró sigilosamente del sillón y se los quedó mirando fijamente.  
  
-permiso-dijo al estar frente a ellos quería salir de la sala común pero ellos impedían el paso .  
  
-Hermione...ah ...podríamos hablar? -le preguntó ron.  
  
-ah este..nose tengo prisa adiós-dijo Hermione y salió corriendo de la sala.  
  
-espera!-gritaron Harry y ron.  
  
Hermione corría no quería hablar con ron ni con Harry , no podía....  
  
-Hermione...espéranos...!-oyó Hermione de Harry y ron .  
  
Vio un aula vacía y entró en ella.  
  
-no Hermione no nos cierres! -grito Harry  
  
Harry y ron se pusieron a atrancar la puerta dejando sola a Hermione dentro del aula.  
  
-Hermione queremos aclarar las cosas..-dijo ron.  
  
Hermione lo miró y suspiró , se alejó de la puerta .Ron y Harry entraron en el aula.  
  
-Harry ..ron.. que pasa?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-bueno queríamos hablar ..-  
  
-Hermione me dolió lo que me hiciste , pero aun así tu no tienes la culpa ..-dijo ron bajando la mirada.  
  
Hermione retrocedió un paso suspiro de nuevo y dijo:  
  
-ron...porque...por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -  
  
-no podía..de veras que no podía...sentía miedo...pero ...Hermione ...aunque solo me consideres tu amigo..quisiera volver a hacerlo , nada es lo mismo sin nosotros tres ..  
  
-herm...ron tiene razón...estoy seguro que tarde o temprano aceptaremos tu relación con Malfoy... danos tiempo..-añadió Harry  
  
-esta bien..pero...-  
  
Hermione paró de hablar, se escuchaban pasos  
  
-vamos pronto en ese armario...-dijo Harry.  
  
-si..apúrate Hermione -dijo ron  
  
Los tres entraron en un armario.  
  
-silencio no hagan ruido!-dijo Harry sacando su varita.  
  
Hermione vio hacia un lado del armario , en el había una vasija y dentro de ella una sustancia media plateada que no tenía forma , Hermione se la quedó mirando y diviso un pasillo del castillo.  
  
-que?-dijo  
  
-que pasa?-preguntó ron  
  
-mira..-dijo Hermione señalando la vasija.  
  
-ah que pasa?-preguntó Harry-  
  
-mira esto .-dijo Hermione mientras tocaba la sustancia.  
  
-eso ..eso lo he visto antes...es....¡no Hermione no lo toques es un ...!!-  
  
Pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar , el armario desapareció y los tres se encontraron sentados en un pasillo de Hogwarts. Era de día unos rayos de solo entraba por el balcón .Había alumnos corriendo por el castillo , después desaparecieron y todo quedo en silencio.  
  
pronto hay que escondernos! -sugirió ron  
  
-no, es imposible..miren es de día...hace un rato era de noche..-dijo Hermione-  
  
-lo imaginaba...-dijo Harry tocándose la cabeza  
  
-te imaginabas que Harry? -preguntó Hermione  
  
-esto no es Hogwarts...bueno lo es ..pero hace mucho tiempo....miren....- dijo señalando una vitrina.  
  
En ella había trofeos y medallas de quidicht .  
  
-mirar que Harry?-preguntó ron  
  
-no está la insignia de mi padre , la que decía su nombre de buscador , estamos.... estamos en los pensamientos de alguien.-  
  
-entonces ..que es esto...-preguntó ron  
  
-un pensadero..-dijo Hermione  
  
-exacto... no nos pueden ver..-dijo Harry  
  
-y como salimos de él?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-no lo sé , la otra vez que estuve en uno Dumbledore me sacó del pensadero -dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo .  
  
oigan de quien creen que sea este pensadero..? -preguntó Hermione mirando en el balcón.  
  
-ni idea-  
  
En ese momento se oyeron pasos , Harry , Ron y Hermione se pararon a ver quien venía. Una chica de unos 15 años de largos cabellos marrones y ojos color caramelo venía por el pasillo con unos libros en la mano.  
  
-es imposible no se puede...-dijo la chica . Extrañamente ella tenía un parecido con Hermione. Vestía túnica negra con la insignia de prefecta y con un león bordado en ella, debía de pertenecer a gryfindor .  
  
En eso se escucharon unos pasos y risas , era un grupo de chicos con túnicas negras y bufandas verdes y plateadas, slyterin. . Un chico de cabello rubio ,otro de pelo negro y de tez blanca.  
  
-es Snape!-dijo Harry  
  
Efectivamente , era Snape.  
  
-el que está a su costado debe de ser.. el padre de Malfoy...-dijo ron  
  
LA chica que venía por el lado opuesto se quedó parada en su sitio.  
  
-vaya , vaya...que tenemos aquí..-dijo un chico del grupo- Martelli , la defensora de los sangres sucias.....  
  
la chica se lo quedó mirando con ojos severos.  
  
-cállate Malfoy! .. déjenme pasar! - exigió a los chicos la chica.  
  
-oh , acaso nos acusarás y nos quitarás puntos?...- los chicos del grupo de se pusieron a reír excepto Snape  
  
-tal vez lo haga, muy tentador..-contesto la chica  
  
-ni lo pienses ..Martelli , te atreves y te juro que nos la pagarás ...- dijo Malfoy - ah que extraño donde están tus guardaespaldas ...el idiota de Potter , Black , Lupin y la "rata" de Petergriew .  
  
-no te interesa...-dijo firmemente la chica  
  
Harry se paró  
  
-es la época de mis padres ...Hogwarts cuando eran jóvenes -dijo entusiasmado . Se oyeron mas pasos y Harry volvió a ver a los chicos.  
  
-Katrina!!!!-gritó un chico de cabellos negros, con lentes y alto, se parecía a Harry, era James Potter, venía acompañado de unos chicos .  
  
-es...es tu padre Harry-susurró Hermione.  
  
-Katrina...sucede algo? -pregunto el padre de Harry  
  
-no James..no pasa nada..-  
  
-ah con razón ...son el pelo de oro con goma , pelo engrasado con cara de nieve y nariz de gancho...-dijo un chico flaco de pelo negro mas alto que james, se parecía a sirius.  
  
-ese debe de ser sirius....-dijo Harry con tristeza  
  
-cállate black..-dijo Malfoy.  
  
-estas bien Katrina?-preguntó sirius.  
  
-si estoy bien , vamonos que llegaremos tarde a clase -dijo Katrina  
  
-no , que te han hecho?-preguntó sirius  
  
-acaso no te lo ha dicho , no le hemos hecho nada ..-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro  
  
-james, sirius, remus!!! -una chica de cabello espeso y rojo oscuro pelo ojos verde esmeralda venía corriendo - que sucede?  
  
Hermione miró a Harry, esté tenía los ojos rojos. Hermione comprendió que Harry sentía algo muy especial cada vez que miraba a padres.  
  
-Lily...-dijo james.- parece que estaban molestando a Katrina..-  
  
-vaya la asquerosa sangre sucia ....acaso vienes por tu protectora?- preguntó un tipo de cabeza morena , Mcnair.  
  
-cierra tu asquerosa boca Mcnair o quieres que te la lave -dijo james sacando su varita y apuntándolo  
  
si no que?-preguntó Malfoy sacando también su varita- quieres pelear?  
  
-bien si así lo quieres... -dijo james  
  
Los dos pusieron sus varitas en alto  
  
-¡alto!-grito Katrina -paren ya dejen de jugar y tu Mcnair será mejor que dejes de decir estupideces sino la próxima no respondo . vamos llegaremos tarde. Vamos que esperan!  
  
El grupo de james , Lily , Sirius, Remus asintieron , james guardó la varita en la túnica.  
  
-nos veremos luego Malfoy, Sampe o lo siento Snape , -dijo james  
  
-ah será mejor Grabbe que te quites de ese lugar te caerá un ladrillo en la cabeza , adiós nariz de gancho , pelo de oro engomado..-dijo sirius con una sonrisa burlona el grupo de gryfindor salió por una puerta .  
  
-vamonos tenemos clase tambien nosotros, -dijo Malfoy  
  
-au!!!!- gritó Grabbe -  
  
-que te pasa?-preguntó Snape  
  
-nada-contesto Grabbe. Detrás de este había lo que parecía un ladrillo  
  
-Black ..-susurró Snape y se fue con el grupo de slyterin  
  
Cuando el grupo ya se había ido Hermione se paró.  
  
-que fue eso?-preguntó-vieron lo que vi Snape de joven es increíble.  
  
-lo es, pero quien era esa chica ...-preguntó Harry  
  
-ni idea Katrina , Martelli...-pensó ron  
  
-es el apellido de la profesora Sylia!!..dijo Hermione  
  
-pero ella no era...la llamaron Katrina , tal vez Sylia es su segundo nombre...-dijo ron  
  
-de veras puede ser, pero el color de ojos era diferente el de la profesora Sylia son mas oscuros..-dijo Hermione mirando hacia el balcón.  
  
-lo que no comprendo es de quien es este pensadero..-dijo Harry  
  
En ese momento las cosas se empezaron a mover , todo cambiaba .  
  
-está cambiando ...hacia otro pensamiento ..-dijo Harry al ver que sus amigos no comprendían.  
  
De un momento a otro todo se puso en su lugar era el vestíbulo, vacío , la época era tal vez la misma pero el tiempo era diferente estaba nevando , era invierno.  
  
-es otra fecha..-dijo Hermione mirando hacia su alrededor .  
  
le tienes que decir que si...no entiendes se nota que le gustas..-dijo una chica que venía hablando con otra chica . vestían túnicas negras con insignias bordadas de un león eran de gryfindor -  
  
Hermione , Harry y Ron se escondieron detrás de un armario.  
  
-como puede estar segura ..-preguntó la chica, era la misma de la otra vez , Katrina la amiga de los padres de Harry  
  
-solo cree en mi...-dijo una chica de cabellos dorado como el cabello de Katrina , ojos mas oscuros que los de ella .  
  
-esa chica...se parece mucho a katrina... -dijo Hermione acercándose mas para poder ver  
  
1. pero...esta bien pero te juro Adema que si es mentira ...-dijo Katrina  
  
-pero no lo es querida hermanita...-dijo la chica  
  
-ella ...posiblemente es...es la profesora Sylia! -dijo Hermione.  
  
-ah como podría ser eso posible?-preguntó ron  
  
-Katrina se apellida Martelli no? Bien ..si dicen que son hermanas -  
  
-pero no lo dicen Hermione...-dijo ron  
  
gracias hermana por confiar en mi..-dijo Katrina  
  
-ahí tienes la prueba...-dijo Hermione con aire triunfador -pero por que la llama Adema .?  
  
-tal vez sea su segundo nombre.-dijo ron frunciendo el entrecejo .  
  
-me tengo que ir Katri, este..nos vemos luego-se despidió la chica de su hermana  
  
Katrina sonrió y se quedó pensativa .  
  
-ojala sea cierto...-dijo katrina  
  
-pero si es cierto...-dijo una voz de un chico  
  
Hermione ahogo un grito , Harry se sorprendió al igual que ron , esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que ...Snape.  
  
Estaba detrás de katrina con una rosa roja en la mano .  
  
-Severius??-preguntó katrina sorprendida- que haces tú aquí?  
  
se supone que no debía de decir nada ....-dijo melosamente  
  
-tu...sabes...tu eres el de los regalos...el de las cartas?-preguntó nuevamente katrina  
  
-aja ....Adema me impulsó a hacerlo ...fue una buena idea..no?- dijo poniéndole una rosa roja en las manos.  
  
-entonces es verdad.? -dijo katrina sonrojándose  
  
-si katrina...no sé como pasó ni cuando ..pero eh llegado a saber que te amo...te amo tanto como a mi vida...-dijo Snape acercándose mas a katrina  
  
Hermione no lo podía creer Snape había estado enamorado alguna vez en su vida , no quería reírse , por que descubrió que como ella , ese profesor arrogante tambien era un ser humano . En cambio Harry y ron no se aguantaban las ganas de reírse  
  
-quisiera..-continuó Snape - que seas mi novia...-  
  
Hermione notó el color aún mas sonrojado de la chica en sus mejillas , sus ojos no sabían donde mirar.  
  
-Katrina...dime por favor que si..-dijo Snape cogiendole las dos manos  
  
-Severius...te mentiría si te dijera ....que no...yo también te amo Severius..-dijo abrazándolo .  
  
Snape sonrió y beso a katrina , esta correspondió el beso.  
  
Snape se enamoró-dijo Ron -eso si que es raro..  
  
-eso parece...-añadió Hermione  
  
Ya, tenemos que pensar alguna forma de salir de aquí-dijo Harry tocándose la cabeza  
  
-dijiste que Dumbledore te sacó la otra ves no? ...no sabemos como hacerlo..-dijo ron  
  
En ese instante todo se volvió borroso , volvía a cambiar de pensamiento ... esta ves estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts .  
  
-de nuevo?-dijo ron- cuantos pensamientos puede haber aquí?  
  
-es es el problema no lo sabemos...rápido hay que sentarnos en este compartimiento..-sugirió Hermione  
  
-que problema -dijo ron sentándose en uno de los asientos- será mejor que nos encuentre alguien como la profesora Sylia o el profesor Dumbledore pero que no sea Flitch ni Snape . En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta era Snape , se diría que no era el mismo de antes, estaba un poco mas crecido , el pelo mas corto y se veía preocupado . Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el asiento al frente del trío.  
  
-estoy seguro que será lo mejor....-se dijo para si mismo -tiene poder y así seré poderoso..pero Katrina ...-  
  
Alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento , era la chica , Katrina.  
  
-Severius ....pensé que ya no te iba a encontrar...-dijo katrina- escuche ...escuche lo de Malfoy.. es..es verdad?-preguntó dudosa la chica sentándose al costado de Snape  
  
Snape alzó la vista , la miró y asintió.  
  
-pero Severius..no ...tu sabes como es eso...por que acaso no puedes trabajar en el ministerio o quedarte como maestro en Hogwarts , ¿por qué esa decisión? -dijo con los ojos rojos  
  
-necesito madurar y eso me ayudará el tiene poder...mucho poder...katrina no tienes que seguirme sino quieres...pero yo ya decidí hay un buen grupo ..-  
  
-la mayoría de slyterin Severius! ...-  
  
-pero quiero ese camino..nadie te dice que me sigas...-dijo Snape  
  
-pero quiero seguirte....y por ti lo haré...veamos como va...tal vez es algo bueno..-dijo katrina con una leve sonrisa .  
  
-estas segura?-preguntó Snape- no es fácil...sabes ..sabemos como es...-  
  
-pero prefiero estar contigo que sin ti....-dijo katrina sonriendo .  
  
gracias ....pero no me perdonaría si te pasará algo...-dijo Snape cogiendo las manos de katrina  
  
-no me pasará nada...siempre y cuando este contigo..-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
-saben de lo que están hablando ,no? -preguntó Harry  
  
-claro...es cuando Snape eligió ser ...ser mortifago ..-dijo Hermione triste  
  
-pero entonces...ella tambien lo eligió...- dijo ron sorprendido  
  
-eso parece...pero es la hermana de la profesora Sylia ...como...-dijo Hermione  
  
En ese instante Hermione miró hacia su alrededor un hombre de tez blanca pelo corto se venía hacia ellos, notó algo diferente, a ese hombre ya lo había visto, una vez en la mañana con la profesora mcgonogall . era imposible que se viera como en el futuro en un pasado. Se acerco al trío.  
  
-Harry...-susurró Hermione-mira....  
  
-que?-dijo volteándose  
  
-creo que ya nos vamos-dijo Ron  
  
Todo se volvió poner borroso . Hermione sintió el suelo del aula, habían regresado a esa aula donde habían entrado. El hombre estaba parado junto a ellos.  
  
-que...volvimos...-dijo ron  
  
-así es pero estamos en un gran aprieto ..-dijo Harry  
  
-señor...puedo..podemos explicar todo ..lo que paso..-intentó decir Hermione  
  
-no interesa salgan de aquí y no cuenten a nadie lo que han visto...no digan nada..-dijo el hombre-que esperan váyanse..  
  
Hermione , Harry y ron se pusieron en pie inmediatamente . Harry y ron salieron rápido en cambio Hermione salió despacio. Mirando fijamente a esa persona.  
  
Al estar ya afuera Hermione se junto con Harry y ron.  
  
-¿quién era ese?-preguntó Harry-  
  
-no lo sé lo-dijo mirando su reloj -son recién las 8 PM , pero lo vi conversando una vez con mcgonogall cuando.. estábamos ...peleados.-  
  
Ron se sonrojo .  
  
-pero es posible que la hermana de la profesora Sylia haya sido un mortifago y que aun así Dumbledore crea en ella?-dijo Harry  
  
1. confía en Snape que ha sido mortifago -dijo Hermione mientras subía la escalera de caracol.  
  
-pero como sabemos que ya no es un mortifago?-dijo Harry  
  
-nunca lo sabremos lamentablemente , solo sabemos que Dumbledore confía en el y eso nos tiene que bastar.. habichuelas..-dijo al encontrarse frente al recuadro de la dama gorda  
  
Los tres entraron en la sala .  
  
-van a ir a comer?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-si y tu?-preguntó Harry  
  
-no lo sé . no tengo hambre tal vez mas tarde bajo-  
  
-bien entonces nos vemos..-dijo Harry  
  
-eh Harry ..Ron...ya somos amigos de nuevo?-preguntó Hermione  
  
Harry sonrió y ron también  
  
-si siempre lo hemos sido Hermione...estate tranquila..-dijo ron  
  
-bueno nosotros nos vamos...nos vemos..-dijo Harry  
  
Los dos chicos bajaron por la escalera hacia el gran comedor , Hermione subió hacia la habitación de las chicas . estaba feliz de que todo había vuelto a hacer como era antes, tenía a sus amigos de vuelta, pero algo que la tenía confundida era lo que había presenciado , Snape había estado enamorado de una chica que se convirtió en mortifago como el, y su hermana Sylia..la profesora Sylia era hermana de esa chica .¿ que pasaba aquí? . Y ese pensamiento de que todo era como antes le duraría poco por que pronto conocería que eso no era así. Habría un cambio radical, uno que decidiría como hizo en la vida del profesor Snape ,su propia vida. 


	18. Inesperadas Llegadas

Capitulo 18 : Inesperadas Llegadas  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó con muy buen ánimo , no era para menos , había vuelto a hacer amiga de Ron y Harry, pero algo que la mantenía aun confundida era lo que había presenciado en el pensadero , aun no sabía a quien le pertenecía, y descubrir que Snape se había enamorado de la hermana de la profesora Sylia era aún mas extraño, ¿ por qué la llamaba Adema? ¿ cuál era su nombre? ¿se había convertido tambien en mortifago? ¿qué pasaba?. Se levantó aún confusa de su cama y tomó una ducha rápidamente ,la cama de Ginny estaba vacía, se estaba arreglando cuando Lavander se despertó.  
  
-vaya...la asquerosa perdida...-dijo levantándose de su cama  
  
-perdón? -dijo Hermione alzando la vista-que has dicho?  
  
-ah...tu verdad granger eres una perdida...-dijo mientras sacaba una túnica  
  
-veo que no estás muy enterada niña...acaso no sabes que ya me amisté con Harry y ron?-dijo Hermione  
  
Lavander abrió los ojos , meditó un rato y añadió:  
  
-me interesa poco o nada si te has amistado con ellos, sigues siendo una perdida ramera..-dijo saliendo de la habitación  
  
-déjala , esta molesta por que se peleo con seamus ..-dijo parvatti mientras arreglaba su cama-hola  
  
-hola ...tal vez pero me está hartando lo que dice...-dijo Hermione cogiendo su mochila  
  
-ya te vas?-preguntó parvatti sentándose en su cama -  
  
-aja...tengo cosas que hacer-mintió Hermione y salió de la habitación de las chicas  
  
Hermione bajó hacia la sala común, estaba alborotada , Harry y ron estaban sentados en una mesa con un pedazo de pergamino en las manos.  
  
-hola chicos..-saludó Hermione con un beso en la mejilla-  
  
-hola....dormiste bien?- preguntó Harry  
  
-si...moría de sueño....y ...que están haciendo?-preguntó  
  
-tareas de transformaciones ...la has hecho?-preguntó ron  
  
Hermione asintió  
  
-vamonos que todavía tenemos que desayunar...-dijo Hermione mirando su reloj  
  
El trío bajó contento las escaleras , Harry y Hermione se rieron aún mas cuando camino al gran comedor Ron vio una araña y se asusto , el cual solo atinó a decir sonrojado un "no se rían" . El gran comedor , como era habitual estaba repleto de gente , el profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla al costado de la profesora sprout, hablaban animadamente .  
  
-hola- dijeron Hermione , Harry y ron mientras se sentaban en al mesa de gryfindor . Hermione desvió la mirada de su mesa hacia la mesa de slyterin, draco estaba sentado en ella, leía lo que parecía ser un carta, se le notaba preocupado .  
  
-hola herm...-saludó Ginny sentándose al costado de esta sacándola de sus pensamientos-te sucede algo?  
  
-hola Ginny, no ..lo que sucede..- dijo mirando hacia draco- el...lo veo medio preocupado..¿qué tendrá?  
  
-ah....draco....de seguro debe estar preocupado por alguna clase..o algo...tranquila Hermione...ya hablaras con el mas tarde -dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, inmediatamente algo cambio en el rostro de Ginny, sus ojos se enrojecieron, se puso pálida como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza o algo.- ,me tengo que ir...- y salió del Gran comedor  
  
-Ginny?...esta bien? Que sucede? -preguntó Hermione en vano, Ginny ya se había ido.  
  
Hermione solo atino a suspirar, su amiga tenia razón ya hablaría con él, ahora tenía dos nuevas cosas para pensar, draco y lo que vislumbro el día anterior , en el pensadero, Snape , la profesora de DCAO , y el hombre que los sacó del pensadero, lo había visto antes, todo era extraño como un rompecabezas .  
  
La primera hora era transformaciones , en esa hora la clase transcurrió divertida ( la profesora le permitió cambiar el color del cabello ) , Hermione Harry y Ron se la pasaron bien para variar. Saliendo del aula Harry y ron se demoraron un rato mientras limpiaban el tintero que Harry habia echo caer .  
  
-herm?-preguntó draco que la esperaba en la puerta..  
  
-draco...hola...-dijo Hermione saludándolo -te encuentras bien?  
  
que....amor claro que lo estoy contigo siempre lo estoy.....-dijo draco " debo de tener mas cuidado , no debe de sospechar nada...pero si igual falta poco..." pensó draco-  
  
-bien..te creeré pues.....que clase tienes ahora?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-pocione....-  
  
-te digo que no Harry debiste de usarlo desde el comienzo-alguien cortó a draco, era ron que salía del aula con Harry , al ver a draco su mirada cambio igual a la de Harry-oh lo siento no quería interrumpir..  
  
-eh...Ron...Harry..-Hermione se puso nerviosa , sabía muy bien que los dos no se llevaban bien con draco -  
  
pociones..herm, tenemos hora doble...-dijo draco asiendo caso omiso a ron y a Harry  
  
-eh..herm....vamonos...llegaremos tarde....-dijo Harry mirando con recelo a draco  
  
-no ves que esta ocupada conmigo...Potter?-preguntó irónicamente draco  
  
vamos Harry, eh....Malfoy tiene razón esta ocupada.....vamos que llegaremos tarde-dijo Ron aguantando su rabia y empujando a Harry -  
  
-bien..mejor-murmuró draco dándole espacio a Harry y ron para que pasaran.  
  
Cuando estos ya desaparecieron Hermione habló:  
  
-¿por qué te comportas así?..-preguntó Hermione abriéndose paso entre draco y suspirando  
  
-que? Herm....-  
  
-ellos solo quisieron ser amables contigo y tu actuaste a la defensiva...- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia pociones con draco tratándola de alcanzar  
  
¿ yo? .....tus amiguitos me odian..y quieres que actúe como si no pasara nada con alguien al que le gustas? -preguntó draco cogiendo por el brazo a Hermione  
  
-..no es necesario que me lo recuerdes..aún así el ya ah renunciado a mi .¿qué te preocupa?-preguntó Hermione exaltada  
  
-¿y como estas tan segura de eso?...te lo puede decir y..-  
  
-¡pero yo le creo! y no quiero acabar con una amistad solo por que tu detestas a esa persona..-  
  
Draco paró de caminar.  
  
-¿no serán celos?-dijo draco irónicamente  
  
Hermione se detuvo y volteo hacia draco  
  
-celos?....de Ron?...no me dirás que...-  
  
-Hermione , si no sintiera celos no significarías nada para mi, pero significas mucho para mi y por eso siento celos de ....de esa persona que vive enamorada de ti...-dijo draco abrazándola  
  
-de veras draco? -  
  
-de veras...herm....lo siento pero no puedes evitar que te quiera...-dijo draco dándole un beso en la frente  
  
-bien...lo sé ..ahora se el por que ...-dijo Hermione  
  
-no teníamos clase?-preguntó draco  
  
-aja...era...¡POCIONES!..-dijo Hermione y miro a draco  
  
-bien vamonos.. -dijo draco cogiendola por la muñeca  
  
-vamonos? Conmigo? En pociones...con Snape?-preguntó atónita Hermione .  
  
-si que tiene, todos saben lo nuestro no?...vamos!-  
  
Draco y Hermione se dirigieron lo mas deprisa que pudieron a las mazmorras . El viento que corría ahí era desolador, hacía el mismo frío de siempre.  
  
-vaya, me sorprende que dos de los mas aplicados alumnos lleguen tarde...- dijo Snape cuando draco y Hermione entraron por la puerta -  
  
Hubo murmullos por parte de la clase y pansy miraba con ira a Hermione .  
  
-que ustedes estén muy "comprometidos" -continuo Snape -no significa que pueden llegar tarde a mi clase, entienden?-  
  
-si profesor...-contestaron draco y Hermione con el rostro rojo.  
  
-bien...señor Malfoy 5 puntos menos para slyterin ..y srta. Granger ..- los alumnos de gryfindor se resignaron , era obvio que le quitarían muchos mas puntos que a Malfoy- 5 puntos menos para gryfindor , vaya a sentarse y no haga desorden bastante tengo con ambos que hayan llegado a clase tarde.  
  
Hermione se sentó al costado de Parvatti . Snape quedó pensativo , mientras escribía en un cuadernillo, Hermione no podía prestar atención a la poción que estaba realizando, su mirada y pensamientos se dirigían hacia Snape, que cambiado estaba, ¿por qué vivía amargado? ¿qué pasó con la chica llamada Katrina? ¿ que hizo que esa alegría de su juventud desapareciera? ¿qué había pasado en la vida de ese oscuro profesor?, muchas preguntas, cero respuestas. La hora terminó más rápido de lo que Hermione se imaginaba , al salir Ron y Harry la estaban esperando a fuera del aula.  
  
-será mejor que no te retrases muy seguido herm..-dijo Ron  
  
-perderemos mas puntos y todo por culpa de ese .......Malfoy-añadió Harry al ver la cara de Hermione  
  
-chicos, ya se los dije , no quiero mas peleas..-dijo Hermione exhausta  
  
Draco pasó con Grabbe y Goile por donde estaba Hermione , Harry y Ron, se acerco a Hermione y le dijo en el oído :  
  
-nos vemos, amor....-  
  
Hermione solo le sonrió, y dirigiéndose hacia su amigos dijo:  
  
-que? Acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con el? -  
  
-de poder puedes..pero has visto lo arrogante que es?-preguntó Ron-intente disculparme y me largo...-  
  
-es verdad herm....-dijo Harry apoyando a su amigo  
  
-bien..igual ya hable con él...-  
  
El trío solo rió y se dirigió hacia adivinación , ya entrada la tarde y después de su ultima clase ( Historia de la Magia) se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor .  
  
-aún no comprendo como puedes mantenerte despierta en la clase del profesor Binns...yo terminó agotado..-dijo Ron bostezando  
  
-es fácil , me mantengo despierta por que pienso que sino lo hago...no estaría preparada para mis exámenes...es obvio no? -dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la escalera de mármol .  
  
-y eso que tiene?...puedes sacarte sobresaliente sin necesidad de estudiar....-repuso ron asombrado  
  
-vamos ron , no sería los mismo a nosotros no nos iría también .....¿quién es la que nos da los apuntes?-intervino Harry  
  
-gracias por recordárselo Harry..-dijo ron -ahora ya no nos querrás prestar los apuntes Hermione? -  
  
-ah...y crees que no lo eh pensado ya antes? .....soy la única que copia todo al pie de la letra....tal ves debería dejarlos sin mis apuntes por algún tiempo -dijo Hermione cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro .  
  
-bien no lo hagas!-repuso ron retándola - nos prestaremos de alguien mas....cierto Harry? -  
  
-eh...claro...supongo..- respondió Harry dudoso  
  
-bien...ya quiero verlos....nadie tiene anotados mi apuntes como los míos.....-añadió Hermione entrando al gran comedor  
  
-puedes creer lo que dice?-preguntó ron  
  
-si que lo creo...-Harry parecía estar mas enredado que antes, se había formado una pequeña discusión en solo un instante .  
  
En el gran comedor se sentía un bullicio propio de esa hora, los alumnos hablaban muy animadamente sobre sus clases y demás cosas . En la mesa de profesores se podía distinguir que se habían agregado tres sillas mas a los costados de esta. Hermione suponía que era por el anuncio que Dumbledore había echo anteriormente . Entre sonrisas de los gryfindor , pequeñas discusiones de Hermione y ron, bromas de los gemelos, y jugo de calabaza , las bandejas de oro empezaron a quedar vacías. El termino de la hora de la cena se sentía mas presente.  
  
-bien yo ya estoy cansada- dijo Hermione parándose de la mesa- alguien mas va a la sala común?-  
  
-espéranos , nosotros tambien vamos-añadieron Harry y ron  
  
-Ginny vienes?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-no...eh...este...no ...tengo cosas que hacer..-contesto Ginny y salió corriendo del gran comedor.  
  
-que le sucede últimamente la he visto extraña..- dijo Hermione  
  
-de seguro no es nada , solo esta cansada...eh eso creo-dijo Harry sonrojándose-vamos?  
  
Hermione , Harry , Ron y neville tomaron rumbo hacia la torre de gryfindor, el tema no demoró en presentarse: "Quidicht". Para Hermione la conversación se tornó aburrida, como era de esperarse.  
  
-contraseña?-dijo la dama gorda al ver que los chicos se detuvieron por una discusión sobre los golpeadores mejor pagados del quidicht -  
  
-"tarquium herbelius" -dijo Hermione abriéndose pasó por entre los chicos  
  
tarquium herbelius? -pregunto ron cuando ya había entrado a la sala común.  
  
-es la nueva contraseña, Parvatti me la dio en la hora de pociones,-dijo Hermione y dejos sus cosas en una mesa cercana a ellos-bien me voy a la cama muero de sueño.  
  
Hermione se despidió de los chicos y subió hacia la habitación de las chicas , faltaba no mucho para que sea media noche, su encuentro con draco no se hacía esperar. En la habitación no había caso nadie, destendió su cama y se echo en ella, quería que llegue pronto es ahora, esa hora de estar con el ser que mas quería en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, el chico de los ojos grises. El tiempo pasó mas rápido de lo normal, Hermione ni se dio cuenta cuando Lavander se acostó en su cama ni cuando Parvatti entro a la habitación, todas estaban dormidas, un sepulcral silencio albergó la habitación . Hermione volvió a ver su reloj , esta ves era las 11:45 , en 15 minutos debería bajar, pero decidió levantarse e irse a la sala común. Se levantó con cuidado , sintió que tropezaba con algo y se quedo helada, miró al suelo para ver con lo que había tropezado .  
  
-es la túnica de Ginny...-dijo cogiendola y examinándola -Ginny..- susurró Hermione-  
  
Hermione se sorprendió su amiga no estaba en su cama.  
  
-Ginny?-preguntó Hermione para si misma- que extraño que hace ella a fuera a estas horas...tal vez....-" tal vez este de noviazgo con alguien y no me quiera contar..." pensó Hermione que acompaño con una risita, dejó la túnica en la cama de su amiga y abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación..  
  
La sala común estaba vacía, la chimenea estaba prendida y se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas.  
  
-"tarquium herbelius" -dijo Hermione al estar frente a la dama gorda que estaba dormida y con una mirada de exasperación se abrió paso para Hermione.  
  
Hermione bajó hacia el vestíbulo , las estatuas que tenían fuego en ella alumbraban la noche . Abrió la puerta a los terrenos de Hogwarts y se encaminó hacia el lago. La luz de la luna alumbraba la gran parte del lago .  
  
-draco?-preguntó Hermione al verlo acostado en el verde pasto.  
  
-amor...hola..-saludó draco parándose y besándola.  
  
Hermione sentía los besos de draco tan cálidos que sentía derretirse , lo amaba , realmente lo amaba. Draco al separarse añadió:  
  
-herm...tenemos que hablar...-  
  
-que sucede -preguntó Hermione echándose al costado de draco  
  
tu sabes....sabes como es mi padre...no?-preguntó dudoso draco  
  
Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar al padre de draco  
  
-si..draco...por que?-  
  
-bien..eh...bueno el no sabe nada de mi relación contigo..-dijo draco jugando las manos de Hermione  
  
-y? Eso que tiene ..-dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a draco  
  
-quiero decir...que cuando se entere ....bueno...el....el siempre a querido a los supuestos sangres limpias...-dijo draco apenado  
  
Hermione sentía como el mundo se le venía abajo, ¿quería acaso draco con esas palabras decir "adiós"?, se paró y se puso de espaldas frente a draco.  
  
-herm...-dijo draco parándose  
  
-que quieres decir con todo esto?...-unas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos color miel  
  
-no herm por favor..no...-  
  
-se lo que piensas ...que ...que tu padre no querrá que estés con una...con una...con una persona de padres como los míos..-dijo Hermione llorando con mas fuerza  
  
-no herm...por favor no ...-draco la abrazo y agacho su cabeza-tontita...no pienses eso...solo que quería decirte que no impedirá que yo te siga amando entiendes?-  
  
Hermione alzó la vista hacia los ojos de draco y volvió a llorar.  
  
-no herm..no por favor no llores no me gusta verte llorar ...-  
  
Hermione sonrió y se limpió el rostro  
  
-esta bien draco..-  
  
draco acerco su rostro y la besó .  
  
-aunque estoy seguro que mi padre se equivoca totalmente en eso..-murmuró draco  
  
Solo la luna fue testigo de esa confesión... mas no los oídos de la joven.  
  
Hermione se sentía aliviada por lo que le había dicho draco . Quería que el tiempo se detenga, se sentía tan segura en los brazos de draco....  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro de Hermione a la mañana siguiente, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de esta al recordar los besos y caricias de draco .  
  
-otro día..-dijo Hermione parándose de la cama y cambiándose. Notó que la cama de Ginny aún seguía vacía.  
  
-que extraño.... -  
  
Lavander se estaba peinando cuando vio a Hermione .  
  
-eh..Hermione...-  
  
-Hermione volteó hacia Lavander se la quedó mirando seriamente  
  
-antes que digas algo primero escucha lo que tengo que decir... seuqueRontedisculpoporloquelehicisteyxesocreoquefuiunaidiotatotalalhablartea si...-Lavander dijo esto tan rápido que Hermione se extraño aún mas.  
  
-eh resumido....lo siento herm..-dijo Lavander mas calmada-de veras es que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era verdad que ron te había disculpado...de veras perdóname-  
  
-te disculpo Lavander....ron era tu amigo...y se que actué mal de todas formas ....amigas?-dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano -  
  
-amigas!-contestó Lavander contenta-  
  
Hermione terminó de cambiarse y bajó hacia la sala común. Harry ni Ron estaban en ella así que supuso que estarían en el gran comedor. Bajó hacia ese ,con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Vio a una multitud parada en el vestíbulo se preguntó que pasaba y vio lo que era, Harry , ron y draco estaban con las varitas en alto.  
  
-Malfoy no permitiré que hables de Hermione de esa manera!-gritó ron blandiendo su varita en el aire.  
  
Hermione trataba de abrirse paso entre las personas que miraban atónitas la escena .  
  
-supuse que serías...así como siempre lo has sido... una rata insignificante ...-añadió Harry  
  
-que me van a hacer...cara rajada y el pobretón weasley?-añadió draco con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, sus ojos demostraban furia.  
  
-basta!-gritó Hermione cuando ya estaba al costado de Harry-que rayos está pasando aquí? ...-  
  
-no te metas...granger...-dijo Goile que estaba detrás de Malfoy  
  
-Rictuceptra! -un rayo de luz roja atravesó el vestíbulo ...le había dado a ron  
  
-ron estas bien?-dijo Hermione ayudándole a pararse .  
  
-que te pasa draco?-preguntó atónita Hermione  
  
nos las pagaras Malfoy ...-dijo Harry blandiendo su varita en el aire..- ¡forniculus!  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos no quería ver a draco retorciéndose en el suelo. En eso escuchó una pisadas y un cojeo poco singular tanto como el caminar, era similar....  
  
-¡vamos muchacho ponte en pie....vamos!- una voz grave y totalmente proveniente de una persona mayor.-  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, en frente suyo estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Ojoloco Moody .  
  
-profesor Moody! ..-dijo Hermione sorprendida  
  
-vieron es Ojoloco Moody ..-murmuraban algunos chicos de la multitud  
  
-mira la pata de palo...el ojo!-dijo un niño de primer curso.  
  
-vamos que esperas en pie! -dijo Moody refiriéndose a draco el cual estaba solo echado en el suelo , al parecer el hechizo no lo había alcanzado.  
  
-quien empezó todo esto! -preguntó Moody a Harry-ah Potter, Weasley ....creo que se quien fue...Malfoy! -  
  
-yo solo me defendí!-repuso draco molesto y acomodándose el cabello-es eso un delito...?  
  
-tal ves la transformación para castigo..así lo hicieron conmigo...-  
  
Moody alzó su varita en el aire , era definitivo iba a hacer un hechizo ...  
  
-no por favor..no lo haga...-dijo Hermione poniéndose en frente de draco.  
  
-srta.Granger! ...-dijo Moody -no me dirá que le importará lo que le suceda a este muchacho no?...  
  
Hermione se sonrojó, ¿como iba a decirle lo que sentía por draco a Moody?  
  
-jajajajajaja...- se rió Moody fuertemente .- bien señor Malfoy por lo visto la srta tiene que defenderlo...así son los niños que se va hacer ..bien todos entren al gran comedor...y señor Malfoy...será mejor que no vuelva a meterse en líos puede ser que la srta ya no este para defenderlo.- y sin mas Moody entró al gran comedor seguido por algunos chicos curiosos.  
  
-que pasó aquí..?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-no pasó nada querida Hermione..-dijo draco en tono sarcástico..-  
  
-herm..el ..el dijo..-intento decir Ron  
  
-dije verdades granger... que como podía estar yo con una asquerosa sangre ..ni muerto antes prefiero enamorarme de la pobretona Weasley ....-dijo draco limpiándose el labio que le sangraba.  
  
-que..draco..como?..-preguntó Hermione reteniendo unas lagrimas  
  
-lo que oyes..no me interesas mas granger todo fue un juego...acaso no me crees que mas tengo que hacer...-dijo draco dándose la media vuelta...  
  
Hermione no lo podía creer , draco....estaba diciéndole esas horribles cosas..todo cuestión de la sangre.  
  
-ah y otra cosa...-añadió draco -no me vuelvas a defender si? Es horrible ser defendido por una...SANGRE SUCIA....-remarcando las ultimas palabras. Draco entró al gran comedor y las puertas se cerraron después de él.  
  
-herm...estas bien..-preguntó Harry  
  
Hermione no lo creía , draco...su draco le había hablado tantas cosas , pero si hace menos de un día le había dicho que la amaba, que no le importaba su sangre. "¿por qué? ¿por qué draco? ¿por qué la verdad duele?"...pensaba Hermione , le había dichos su verdades, era una sangre sucia, una impulcra, había jugado con ella.  
  
-herm...no ...que no te importe lo que diga ese imbecil...vamos -dijo ron  
  
-déjenme tranquila..-dijo Hermione , sus lagrimas no soportaban mas y empezaron a salir .  
  
-herm....-dijo Harry tratando de sujetarla-  
  
Hermione se desprendió del brazo de Harry y corrió hacía el baño de chicas , no le importaba nada , draco...solo draco..todo lo que había vivido...no podía pasar..solo pensaba y repetía mientras lloraba...  
  
-"¿por qué? ¿ por que draco? ¿ Por que la verdad duele?" ... -  
  
Pdta: GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS, YURIKO Y YUKINO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE LA HISTORIA Y A MUCHAS PERSONAS MAS .  
  
Atte.  
  
4ever pandora....... 


	19. Confusiones y Rarezas

Capitulo 19 : Confusiones y Consejos  
  
Hermione se sentía desolada, su mayor alegría...su querido draco había jugado con ella, ¿por qué? , se repetía seguidamente. Le había entregado tanto y el....el había terminado con sus sueños, con sus sueños a su lado. Estaba sola en el baño no quería salir, sabía que debía ser fuerte...pero no podía.  
  
-"¿por que creía tanto en el? ...¿por qué lo hice? ...debía de suponerlo...como iba a querer a una sangre sucia - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas rebeldes que caían por su rostro.  
  
Se paró y se miró en el espejo.  
  
-Hermione....no llores....siempre va a ser así....-dijo mirando fijamente a su reflejo en ese cristal, miró su reloj, eran las 7:15, , decidió ir hacia su clase de frente no quería ir al gran comedor, fue hacia el aula de DCAO. El aula estaba vacía, los asientos estaban vacíos. Hermione se sentó en el suelo de rodillas, y empezó a llorar de nuevo .  
  
-por que lloras Hermione? ..-preguntó una vos.  
  
Hermione se asustó y levanto la vista frente a ella estaba la profesora Sylia Martelli .  
  
-eh profesora...yo...lo siento es que pensé que no había nadie aquí.....- dijo Hermione avergonzada  
  
La profesora miraba con ternura a Hermione la cual estaba realmente avergonzada .  
  
-no debes sentirte así por lo que paso....-dijo la profesora Sylia sentándose en su escritorio .  
  
-que?...como usted sabe?-  
  
-lo supuse, es ese chico no?..-pregunto de nuevo la profesora .Hermione asintió.  
  
-yo que tú ..-continuó la profesora- no confiaría mucho en lo que has oído ...-  
  
-como...no entiendo...a que se refiere...-  
  
-Hermione recuerda esto....ojos vemos corazones no sabemos....solo tranquilízate y veras que esa persona esta equivocada  
  
Hermione no entendió ese extraño consejo que le dio la profesora Sylia . Se escucharon pasos de alumnos.  
  
-será mejor que te levantes Hermione, no querrás que te vean así no? -preguntó la profesora dándole la mano  
  
Hermione aceptó dudosa la mano de la profesora y se puso en pie .  
  
-herm....estas bien...-pregunto Harry que entraba por la puerta  
  
-si Harry , de veras...estoy bien... - contesto Hermione - y ron?  
  
-en la enfermería.....de veras estas bien? -  
  
-si Harry no te preocupes...-  
  
-y lo de Malfoy? -  
  
-no quiero hablar de eso...es un completo idiota...-  
  
Hermione se sentó con Harry en uno de los asientos de adelante, por suerte hoy tenían clase con los de Huplepuff .  
  
-bien alumnos...por favor abran sus libros en la pagina 435..-dijo la profesora Sylia  
  
-eh..herm se que no es hora de hablarte de esto...pero recuerdas el pensadero?-preguntó dudoso Harry  
  
Hermione lo miró y asintió.  
  
-que tiene?-preguntó  
  
-bien...la profesora Sylia , deberíamos preguntarle algo sobre lo que vimos, si es que tiene alguna hermana o algo...-  
  
-claro Harry ...como no...le vamos a ir y decirle profesora Sylia usted ha sido mortifaga? O alguien de su familia lo ha sido? ...no seas Harry -  
  
-pero lo podríamos a hacer ¿no crees? -  
  
-tal vez....no me interesa....-  
  
Hermione estaba decaída , la hora terminó rápida, no cruzo alguna palabra mas con Harry.  
  
-eh...Harry...-preguntó Hermione mientras iban hacia su siguiente clase ( Cuidado de criaturas mágicas) -  
  
-que sucede herm?-  
  
-por que se pelearon con ....Malfoy...que dijo..?-  
  
Harry se detuvo y miró a Hermione.  
  
-no querrás escucharlo... -dijo Harry en voz baja.  
  
-si quiero Harry...que fue lo que dijo...-  
  
Harry miró de nuevo a su amiga y asintió  
  
-bien...bueno...estaba hablando con Goile....sobre ti...y le dijo ...-Harry tomó fuerzas y siguió- que eras una...bueno...tu sabes... y que haría contigo lo que tendría que hacer y después te dejaría...ya que eras una impura para su familia y que....bueno...que solo quiere jugar contigo y que eras una ramera... -Harry levantó la mirada hacia Hermione-eso fue lo que dijo...-  
  
Hermione intentó no llorar.  
  
-entonces ron se amargo... y yo también....cuando lo retamos el nos atacó... -continuo Harry  
  
Hermione no podía mas, volvía a llorar.  
  
-herm....por eso no quería contarte..sabía que llorarías...-dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga.  
  
-no , Harry necesitaba escuchar lo que ese imbecil había dicho de mi.....gracias por decírmelo... -dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas con el revez de su manga -ustedes me lo dijeron ...era un maldito mentiroso...no se como me deje engañar...  
  
Hermione miró a Harry y le sonrió.  
  
-vamos....se hace tarde...-dijo Hermione y salieron por las puertas hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione trataba de evadir a cualquier slyterin que viniera a molestar , lo raro era que no le hacían el menor caso, como siempre indiferente. No encontraba a draco en los pasillos y en ninguna de sus clases ya que ese día no les tocaba con los slyterin. Algo extraño era que por mas que lo intentaba ese dolor no se iba. Ya por la tarde Hermione decidió ir a la enfermería con Harry a ver a Ron. Un alboroto fuera de lo común , el gran comedor estaba muy alegre.  
  
disculpe podemos pasar? ..-preguntó Hermione  
  
-si vienes a ver a Ron , creo que si...-dijo un hombre de cabellos oscuros  
  
-que hace aquí profesor Lupin?-preguntó Harry estrechándole la mano-pensé que estaba con el profesor Dumbledore  
  
Hermione miró extrañada ante la presencia de su ex profesor de DCAO , Remus Lupin.  
  
-profesor Lupin...¿cómo esta que hace por aquí?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-hola Hermione....ah asuntos de Dumbledore...veo que ron tuvo una riña con alguien no?  
  
-herm...creo que no sabías que Lupin estaba aquí...lo informó Dumbledore cuando estabas ....bueno...cuando te fuiste al baño de chicas...hoy en la mañana..-dijo Harry-ah si profesor eh....se peleo con alguien...  
  
Ron estaba sentado en una camilla con una especie de curita en su mano.  
  
-hola ron...cuanto lo siento...-dijo Hermione saludando a su amigo  
  
-hola herm..no importa....estas bien no? -preguntó inmediatamente ron  
  
-si ..eh...gracias ron por haberme defendido ...Harry ya me contó lo que pasó... -Hermione abrazó a su amigo lo mas que pudo haciendo que este se sonroje -  
  
-no te preocupes herm...no te preocupes por ese idiota...-dijo ron  
  
Hermione se separó de ron, y suspiró, "los amores pueden irse pero ellos nunca se van"..pensó.  
  
-bien señor Weasley...creo que ya se puede ir ..por favor ustedes dos cuídenlo bien y que no vaya a volver a pelearse de nuevo...- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y Hermione  
  
El trío salió de la enfermería, sin antes despedirse del profesor Lupin.  
  
-que vendrá a hacer aquí? -preguntó ron  
  
-de seguro es por lo que Dumbledore dijo no recuerdan...vendrán magos y aurores del ministerio , ya esta Moody y Lupin...aun faltan mas...eso creo...-dijo Harry  
  
-puede ser...-susurró Hermione  
  
Harry y ron trataban de que Hermione no se sintiera mal por lo que había echo Malfoy. Los tres entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de gryfindor .  
  
-hola Hermione.- saludó lavander  
  
-hola..-contestó Hermione  
  
-vaya me alegra ver que ya son amigas de nuevo...-dijo ron sonriente  
  
-sabias?-preguntó asombrada Hermione  
  
-claro....-  
  
La cena transcurrió divertida para todos menos para Hermione, Ginny no estaba en la mesa y no tenía con quien conversar. En la mesa de slyterin no estaba draco.  
  
-"¿dónde estará?..oh vamos Hermione no pienses en el...!" -pensó Hermione  
  
Estaba cansada así que decidió ir a la sala común. Se paró agarro sus cosas .  
  
-adonde vas herm?..-preguntó ron  
  
a la sala común tengo sueño..-dijo-nos vemos . -  
  
Hermione sin mas salió del gran comedor y se encamino hacia la sala común.  
  
-por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el...¿por qué?..-dijo para si misma- por que me hizo eso...  
  
-dejar de pensar en mi?-dijo una vos que venía directamente hacía ella.  
  
-quien rayos....-dijo volteándose- drac...Malfoy! -dijo Hermione furiosa  
  
-que pasa amor...Malfoy...desde cuando me llamas así? - preguntó draco que salía de la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
-déjame tranquila...no me vengas con cojudeces quieres? ...-dijo Hermione alejándose de el.  
  
-herm...que sucede? ...-preguntó draco atónito  
  
-mierda! Déjame quieres , eres un imbecil y no me vengas con mas mentiras, ron estaba en la enfermería por tu culpa, idiota....-dijo Hermione alejándose mas de el  
  
-herm que sucede...-dijo draco cogiendola de las manos -  
  
-lo que oyes...suéltame...! -  
  
-que pasa...que te e echo? -preguntó draco  
  
-te parece obvio preguntar todavía.... sabiendo las cosas que me dijiste antes..esta mañana? -dijo Hermione llorando  
  
-herm...no se de que me hablas ...te amo..y si es por eso ...siempre te amaré....-dijo draco acercándose mas a ella.  
  
-aléjate de mi Malfoy!...estas loco! -  
  
-herm...escúchame dime...que te e echo? -  
  
no me obligues a pegarte Malfoy...-dijo Hermione llorando aún mas.  
  
-herm...que pasa?...-dijo draco acercándose mas-oye...que es eso?-  
  
-que es que?-  
  
Draco en ese momento la beso, la cogió de la cintura y la abrazo y la jalo hacia el, Hermione se resistía, no quería besar...no quería besarlo....  
  
-suéltame! -dijo Hermione separándose de él-  
  
-herm que tienes?-preguntó draco-que te pasa?  
  
-que me pasa?....que te pasa a ti?..primero dices que soy una asquerosa sangre sucia , que me odias y que solo juegas conmigo y ahora vienes a decirme que me amas y hasta me besas?!-dijo Hermione  
  
-que?..en ningún momento eh dicho eso..que ...-  
  
-entonces Harry y ron me están mintiendo? -  
  
-Potter y Weasley...? ni siquiera los he vito hoy ....ni me eh tropezado con ellos...-  
  
Hermione miró fijamente a draco parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad .  
  
-no mientas yo mismo te vi!-gritó Hermione  
  
-herm..créeme ..ni siquiera eh estado presente en le gran comedor en esta mañana ...-dijo draco confundido.  
  
-como es posible eso?! Ah?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-por que todo el día eh estado en al oficina de Dumbledore!-dijo draco  
  
Hermione se quedó paralizada , no podía ser , ella había visto a draco pelearse con Harry y ron y llamarla sangre sucia.  
  
-créeme.. es la verdad...no tengo por que mentirte...-dijo draco  
  
-herm!!!-dijo Harry y que venía con ron corriendo-estas bien..que te ha echo ahora..este...-  
  
-herm...Malfoy! tienes el descaro de presentarte aquí?-dijo ron con la cara toda roja de ira  
  
-eh..basta que tienen ustedes....que pasa aquí? -dijo draco confundido.  
  
-Harry , ron vamonos ...no tenemos nada que hacer aquí no busquen más problemas por favor ..-dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta  
  
-herm....no te vayas..no entiendo...-suplicó draco. Draco la cogió y la beso, un beso apasionado , que solo el tomaba parte de ese.  
  
Hermione se separó  
  
-no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor Malfoy...-dijo Hermione seria-vamonos ...  
  
-aléjate de ella si no quieres otro labio partido Malfoy.....-dijo Harry siguiendo a Hermione  
  
Hermione se quedó parada en el miso lugar en el que estaba. ¿labio partido? . ahora lo recordaba, draco había sufrido una herida en su labio inferior, pero entonces..¿por qué no la sintió cuando se besaron? ...  
  
-no puede ser...-dijo Hermione regresando a donde estaba draco-  
  
-herm...-dijo Harry-que sucede?  
  
-draco....tus labios no están heridos ....entonces.... no eras tú...pero...-  
  
-no era yo..herm..aun sigo sin entender pero te juro que no era yo..Potter Weasley no era yo ...yo amo a Hermione aunque les sea difícil creerlo...-  
  
Hermione estaba mas confundida que antes .  
  
-no eras tú...entonces quien era? -preguntó Hermione  
  
-fui yo...-dijo una vos que salía de un aula.-  
  
-Parkiston...-dijo draco  
  
Pansy estaba parada al frente de los cuatro.  
  
-por que lo hiciste?..como?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-fácil...poción multijugos.. -dijo pansy -quería que pensaras que draco estaba jugando contigo para que le dejaras ...así yo podía quedarme con el..pero veo que no funciono ..veo que eres muy lista granger.  
  
-pero como?...-preguntó Hermione de nuevo  
  
-Grabbe y Goile son idiotas, fue fácil hacerme pasar por draco con ellos , luego hable mal de ti, y tus amiguitos escucharon y empezaron a discutir conmigo, de ahí me las ingenie para que durará la pelea hasta que tu llegues, y así lo hice...te encontraste con la extraña sorpresa eh granger?  
  
-Parkiston....entiende yo amo a Hermione....no me separas de ella....-  
  
-tal ves yo no draco..pero tu y yo sabemos perfectamente quien si puede... ....fuiste muy lista esta vez granger pero cuídate..cuídate mucho... -dijo pansy y desapreció por el lumbral de una puerta  
  
-no puedo creerlo...-dijo Hermione  
  
-ni yo...-dijo Harry  
  
-bien..entonces te debemos una disculpa Malfoy..-dijo ron  
  
-exacto -dijo Harry  
  
-perdón...eh Harry vamonos quieren estar solos...- dijo ron y se fueron.  
  
-draco...lo siento ...lo siento por haberme comportado de esa manera...realmente lo siento...-dijo Hermione acercándose a draco  
  
-yo lo siento mas...realmente me asustaste ..-  
  
-a que se refirió con "nosotros sabemos eh draco?"-preguntó Hermione  
  
-eh..no le hagas caso...esta loca....-dijo draco-pero mas loco estoy yo...pero por ti... -dijo draco besándola  
  
(fuera de Hogwarts)  
  
-créame señor.... esta realmente enojada con el, cree que juega con ella...- dijo una vos femenina.  
  
-eso espero....-dijo una vos fría...que helaba la sangre del cual lo escuchaba  
  
SE escucharon pasos y las dos personas dejaron de hablar.  
  
-vaya eres tu?....que noticias traes?..le estaba diciendo a mi señor que bien nos esta yendo el plan...ah verdad dejaste el cuerpo?.  
  
-cállate! -dijo otra vos femenina -no funcionó....ya arreglaron sus cosas...es muy lista es a pobre...no sirvió de nada  
  
-bien a que no pudimos separarlos...es hora de que intervenga ...ya que ustedes no pudieron con algo tan fácil ..  
  
-señor..no dirá..no señor...-dijo una de ellas  
  
-si....y les voy avisando.... será mi mayor retorno ...cuando encuentre la maldita llave de la eternidad....-dijo la voz fría.  
  
-señor...pero si usted...ese lugar esta bien cuidado...  
  
-para lo poco que me interesa acaso estas poniendo a prueba mi poder?..- dijo la vos fría  
  
-no señor para nada...  
  
-bien...entonces no lo insinúes ...estamos cada ves mas cerca...y esta ves lograré lo que tanto ansío ....-dijo la vos fría riéndose tenebrosamente .  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((  
  
Gracias por los rewiews. Tratare de subir los caps, el final ya se siente cerca.  
  
4ever PANdora ...reyna de la oscuridad y de los mas grandes y místicos secretos.... 


	20. Encuentro Y Retorno

Capitulo 20 : Encuentro y Retorno .  
  
Había pasado ya tres días después del raro incidente que había sucedido con Pansy y Draco, Harry y Ron se notaban mas tranquilos frente a la relación de Hermione y Draco , uno que otro malentendido pero no pasaba mas. Pansy se veía cada ves mas preocupada al igual que Ginny, esta última no hablaba casi ya con Hermione , y no se le veía como antes . Frente a esto Hermione puso final al asunto :  
  
-es obvio que esta enamorada..-dijo cuando salían del aula de transformaciones.  
  
-no sé...pero igual me preocupa......-dijo Ron en tono serio  
  
¿te preocupa oler a cuñado, ron? -bromeo Harry bajando por las escaleras.  
  
-me contentaría contigo Harry...-contestó ron frunciendo el entrecejo. Este comentario causó el habitual tono rojo en las mejillas de Harry .  
  
-no han notado que Snape está mas cuidadoso en lo que hace?-comentó Hermione  
  
-así...¿cómo en que? - se apresuró en decir Ron  
  
-ah vamos ron no me digan que no lo han notado...como que tiene el tino de que algo va a suceder...-  
  
-de veras Hermione? ...- preguntó irónicamente ron- pensaba que Moody y , Lupin y los demás venían por un partido de quidicht ....  
  
Hermione miró con severidad a ron, pero su mirada cambió al poco tiempo . Según parecía ron había aceptado por completo solo en tener la amistad de Hermione, para bien de ambos.  
  
El ritmo del colegio cambio notoriamente , los profesores terminaban rápidas sus clases, para mal de los fanáticos del quidicht , como Harry y Ron, los partidos de quidicht fueron cancelados , por motivos significativos para el director. Las clases fuera del castillo fueron suspendidas, como la clase de Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas . Hagrid se dedico únicamente y exclusivamente a vigilar los terrenos de Hogwarts. En los últimos días habían llegado tambien tres aurores mas, los cuales los alumnos desconocían sus nombres por "seguridad". Tanta seguridad empezó a formar rumores en el colegio, y no tardo en hacerse esperar el mayor causante de los rumores en todo el tiempo: Voldemort .  
  
mi padre dice que en el ministerio lo han negado todo pero el está seguro de que tiene que ver con algo del..que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ..-dijo un chico rubio de 2do año  
  
Los rumores empezaron a hacerse mas fuertes, y también mas cercanos al único que podía estar relacionado con los rumores: Harry Potter . A donde fuera, el tema era el mismo cada vez que veían los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry. ¿Vendrá por el?, ¿ hará algo con él?¿ estará bien protegido? Etc, etc. El gran comedor por las mañana tenía el mismo bullicio de siempre, los gemelos Fred y George le hacían constantes bromas a Harry. Draco pasaba mas tiempo junto a Hermione , en los descansos, después de clases , en clase, en todo lugar. Los profesores solo miraban y reían.  
  
Para la hora del almuerzo, Hermione , Harry y ron , se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor.  
  
-hola...-saludó Lavander  
  
-hola ..-saludaron los tres.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Hermione miraba hacia la mesa de slyterin tratando de encontrar los bellos ojos grises que la habían enamorado , pero no estaban, últimamente draco estaba muy ocupado, y lo único que se limitaba a decirle a Hermione, que era por motivos de estudios, algo que para ella no la tenía muy satisfecha.  
  
-todo bien chicos...-dijo una vos grave. Era Ojoloco Moody .  
  
-si profesor no se preocupe...-dijeron al unísono los cuatro.  
  
Ojoloco Moody pasaba el día paseando por el castillo, se acercaba a los alumnos para preguntarles como iba su día, si estaba todo bien y a veces para contestar las típicas preguntas referente a la pata de palo y al ojo mágico . Lupin no había tomado ningún cargo en el colegio, paraba los días en la biblioteca y de vez en cuando entraba en las aulas de clase. Se acercaba casi siempre a donde Harry , para ver si no le afectaba algo o pasaba algo extraño, pero en todo momento hacía presente su ayuda en cualquier caso, para los tres. Los otros aurores no se les veían por el colegio, según parecía paraban en el despacho de Dumbledore .  
  
-ustedes creen que ...ustedes saben..-dijo ron en susurro-que...el-que- ustedes-saben...atacará el colegio?  
  
Hermione miró extrañada a ron igual que Harry.  
  
-si es por Harry ...creo que si..-dijo Hermione bebiendo jugo de calabaza  
  
-venga lo que venga no saldré corriendo chicos...tengan presente eso.. -dijo Harry mirándolos fijamente  
  
-lo sabemos Harry..- dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro- será mejor que nos demos prisa, nos toca DCAO con slyterin....  
  
-vaya...debes de estar contenta...- exclamó Ron  
  
El trío emprendió camino hacia el aula de DCAO . El tema que trataban ya no era el quidicht, mas bien era sobre el pensadero. No se animaban todavía en preguntarle a la profesora Sylia que había pasado con el profesor Snape , de donde lo conocía antes,  
  
-si no lo hacemos no averiguaremos nada....tenlo por seguro...-susurró Harry para que Lavander no escuchara-  
  
-eso es cierto..¿pero como?...-  
  
-herm!!!-grito draco que venía detrás de ellos-hola...como estas?-preguntó draco saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.-Potter...Weasley....  
  
Draco había empezado a tratar bien a Harry y Ron, ya se podría decir que los saludaba, aunque un saludo de amigos era bien lejano , los tres estaban de acuerdo en eso  
  
-Malfoy... -contestaron Harry y ron  
  
-hola draco....bien..pensé que no ibas a llegar a esta clase...-dijo Hermione entrando al aula  
  
-no me la perdería por nada herm...-dijo draco sentándose y arrimando un asiento para Hermione .  
  
Hermione hacía clase con draco en cuanto les tocaba clase juntos, los demás ya ni se inmutaban, mas bien era raro verlos trabajar separados.  
  
-buenos días alumnos...-saludó la profesora Sylia al entrar al aula.  
  
-buenos días profesora...-se oyó decir de la clase  
  
-por favor contesten presente cuando los llame... -dijo sacando un pergamino - Ronald Weasley ...  
  
-presente..- dijo ron  
  
-Parvatti Patil.....-  
  
-presente...-  
  
La lista fue creciendo y se oyeron "presentes" , excepto uno:  
  
-Pansy Parkiston?...-  
  
Nadie contestó, simplemente no estaba en ella.  
  
-no esta? ...bien...díganle a la srta.Parkiston lo que haremos en la clase de hoy....  
  
La clase de la profesora Sylia, era una de las mas divertidas que tenían. Hacía participar a toda la clase, ponía animo, y era jovial, en mucho casos no se podría esperar algo malo de ella. Al termino de la clase Hermione salió acompañada de draco hacia la siguiente clase (herbologia) .  
  
-vienes Hermione?-preguntó ron  
  
-ah...claro...no te molesta no draco?...-  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza y se despidió de Hermione y se fue, ella se dirigió hacia los invernaderos .  
  
-auch!!!- gimió Harry cogiendose la frente con las dos manos.  
  
-te sucede algo?-preguntó Hermione que estaba a su lado  
  
-mi cicatriz....me empezó a doler...-dijo Harry sobandose su cicatriz  
  
-no será...por quien-tu -sabes no Harry?-preguntó ron alarmado  
  
-puede ser..pero el dolor no fue intenso...pero especulo que debe de andar cerca....-  
  
-esperemos que no Harry...pero tienes que hablarle a Dumbledore sobre esto...tu sabes que..que el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado apareció hace un año cuando empezaron tus dolores de cicatriz...-dijo Hermione un poco asustada  
  
-esta bien..lo haré ..-  
  
Ron y Hermione trataron de persuadir a Harry de que hable con Dumbledore , al final Harry aceptó.  
  
-iré antes de la cena ...te lo prometo Hermione...- aseguró Harry al ver la mirada insegura de su amiga .  
  
Entre clase y clase, la hora de la cena se hizo presente, Hermione se había ido a la sala común a completar un formulario, mientras que ron estaba en el gran comedor y Harry se había ido , como había asegurado, hacia Dumbledore .  
  
Hermione se sentía asustada pero no sabía por que , su corazón latía mas fuerte que en otras veces y presentía que algo iba a venir. Faltaban menos de tres meses para que el curso acabara , vendrían las vacaciones y lo demás. Decidió entonces coger un buen libro y empezó a leer.  
  
En el gran comedor el bullicio era como siempre, Neville hablaba con George sobre la cancelación del partido de quidicht . Cho Chang se veía como siempre con su aire de arrogancia, atrayendo y sonriendo a muchos chicos . Pansy comía en silencio, para rareza de todos no hablaba con nadie . Ginny tampoco lo hacía , comía sentada mirando su reloj, y suspiraba cogiendose la cabeza .En la mesa de profesores estaba Snape hablando con la profesora Martelli y con Flitwick, Ojoloco Moody hablaba con Lupin , la profesora Sprout hablaba con madame Hooch , se les notaba extrañamente raros, pero eso no era nada a comparación que Dumbledore no se encontraba en la mesa de profesores.  
  
-donde esta Harry , Ron?-preguntó Neville  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza suponía que Harry no querría que los demás se enteren de su dolor de cicatriz . En ese momento Dumbledore entro en el gran comedor seguido por Harry, este último se sentó en la mesa de gryfindor , mientras que Dumbledore se dirigió hacía la mesa de profesores.  
  
-y que paso?-preguntó en susurro Ron  
  
-me enteré de que ha estado en movimiento tanto como los mortifagos ...es posible que este cerca...pero no pasará nada ron , Dumbledore me dijo que Hogwarts estaba muy bien vigilado...-dijo Harry cogiendo su tenedor.  
  
Mientras sucedía todo esto, Hermione aún seguía en la sala común, según parecía y no se equivocaba era la única que se encontraba en ella, los demás estaban en el gran comedor cenando .  
  
-será mejor que baje....primero al baño de Myrtle... ..-dijo Hermione y salió de la habitación de chicas.  
  
-tu crees..- decía Ron a Harry- que atacará el castillo..digo crees que sea posible...-  
  
-no lo dudo Ron pero me parece que es lo primero que hará....-contesto Harry mirando hacia el encantado techo del castillo .  
  
-ojalá no le pase nada a Hermione...tu sabes...por ser...-añadió Ron  
  
-auch!!!!! -gimió Harry cogiendose su frente-  
  
-Harry que sucede?-preguntó ron parándose  
  
-mi cicatriz....me ardió...-dijo Harry sobandose fuerte  
  
Harry miró hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, este lo miraba fijamente a Harry , como esperando lo peor.  
  
-auch!! -volvió a gemir Harry - mi cicatriz...ron....creo..-  
  
Sin terminar lo que iba a decir Harry, las velas del gran comedor se apagaron de golpe, el humo blanco que salía de ellas era lo único que se podía ver en el gran comedor. Ron observó hacia la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore , Moody, Lupin, Snape , Martelli y los tres aurores mas estaban de pie con las varitas en mano.  
  
Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que entraba por ellas, parecían largas túnicas negras que levitaban . Los alumnos quedaron perplejos . Estaban asustados. Las sombras o lo que fuesen tomaron posición al costado de las cuatro mesas de estudiantes.  
  
-que nadie se mueva..-dijo por fin Dumbledore-Lum....  
  
-déjame ese privilegio Dumbledore...-dijo una vos fría entre todas las sombras que caminaba abriéndose paso entre las demás-Lumus!  
  
La varita que sostenía ese alguien ilumino solo las mayores pesadillas que alguien podría tener, un rostro blanco como la tiza, ojos rojos como la furia misma encarnada en un color, sus manos esqueléticas como grandes arañas. Varios alumnos ahogaron un grito, el mayor causante de pesadillas, de desvelaciones, de locuras , que era tan frío y despiadado como una misma serpiente.....  
  
-Voldemort...-exclamó Dumbledore acercándose sigilosamente hacia las sombras- Soliem Inmediem...-susurró sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort y de su varita salió una especie de fuego que volvió a prender todas las velas- Voldemort....  
  
La luz dejó ver a las demás sombras que estaban junto a Voldemort, sin duda alguna era mortifagos. Encapuchados , como siempre lo habían sido , bajando la cabeza hacia su supuesto lord . En total parecía que habían como 50 mortifagos en el gran comedor. Veinte de ellos cuidaban las mesas del comedor y el resto rodeaba el mismo resguardando a su lord. Voldemort avanzó dos pasos adelante quedando a pocos metros de distancia de Dumbledore.  
  
-alto ahí...-dijo Moody apuntando a Voldemort con su varita- un paso mas....  
  
-Moody...Alastor Moody... -dijo Voldemort mirando la varita de Moody- vaya por lo que veo te has traído a todo el ministerio ..Dumbledore -  
  
De los ojos de Dumbledore solo se notaba furia, algo raro en él. Voldemort se bajó la capucha que cubría su rostro , dejando verlo por completo. Piel blanca como la de sus manos, pequeñas rendijas en vez de orificios nasales ....tan parecido a una serpiente.  
  
Harry miraba desorbitado a Voldemort, no podía creerlo estaba ahí, en Hogwarts, con sus sirvientes. Se sujetaba fuerte la frente, el dolor era intenso, era como la última vez que lo había visto. Ron estaba totalmente nervioso , igual que los demás gryfindor. Los slyterin estaban no tan nerviosos, Pansy estaba relajada , como si no le importara . Draco no estaba en la mesa.  
  
-que miran muchachos....-preguntó Voldemort mirando hacia las mesas-nunca han visto a un mago tan poderoso?-  
  
basta ya Voldemort...que piensas hacer aquí....-preguntó Dumbledore mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules a los ojos rojos de Voldemort.  
  
-divertirme un poco....- contestó.  
  
-¿QUÉ RAYOS VIENES A HACER AQUÍ DE NUEVO?- Harry se había parado y quedaba mirando fijamente a Voldemort-  
  
-vaya..vaya...el señor Harry Potter...es curioso que te llamen mi caída después de tantas cosas que me eh enterado Potter....-dijo riéndose  
  
Snape y la profesora Sylia buscaban con la mirada en la mesa de gryfindor .  
  
-¿QUÉ QUIERES CONMIGO AH?-volvió a preguntar Harry empuñando sus dedos en su varita dentro de su túnica.  
  
-Harry.... te sugiero que no...-susurro Ron  
  
-jajajajajajajjajajajajaja- se río fuertemente Voldemort, con su mismas risa fría.- ¿quién te ha dicho que quiero algo contigo?  
  
A Harry esa respuesta lo dejo mareado....si no venía por el..entonces por quien...  
  
-siento interrumpirlo mi lord...-dijo una mujer encapuchada- lo que buscamos no esta en este momento...no está en el comedor...-  
  
Voldemort volteó hacia esa mujer, miró hacia el costado de Harry y vio que estaba vacío.  
  
-bien...no demorará en venir...¿cierto Potter? ..ella siempre es muy puntual no?.-preguntó Voldemort acercándose hacia el -  
  
-ni se te ocurra..-dijo Moody con la varita de nuevo, pero dos mortifagos le cerraron el paso.  
  
-de quien mierda me hablas...-preguntó atónito Harry  
  
del que falta en tu mesa....o mejor dicho la que falta en tu mesa.....-  
  
Harry levantó la vista, no podía ser...acaso Voldemort venía ...venía por...?  
  
-¡Hermione! - exclamó Harry pasándose las dos manos por la cabeza .  
  
Voldemort solo sonrió..  
  
-búsquenla... -ordenó y dos mortifagos salieron por las puertas del gran comedor.  
  
Un incomodo silencio divulgaba por el comedor, algunos preguntaban en susurro .  
  
-¿Hermione Granger? -  
  
...........  
  
...............  
  
.....................  
  
...............................  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Gracias x los rewiews x suerte he podido subir este cap el otro lo subire en esta semana , sorry x la intriga pero lo tendía planteado asi. Chau  
  
Pandora...reyna de la oscuridad y de los mas grandes y místicos secretos 


	21. Verdades

Capitulo 21: Verdades.  
  
La intriga que guardaba Voldemort no era nada comparado a que este buscará a Hermione Granger, una alumna de Hogwarts, una hija de padres no magos, una hija de padres muggles....¿siendo buscada por el mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempos?. Los alumnos miraban extrañados el rostro de Voldemort , Neville temblaba en su sitio, como muchos que también lo hacían. Ginny miraba hacia los mortifagos asombrada. Pansy cambiaba miradas de Voldemort a los mortifagos y viceversa.  
  
-no cometas otro error Voldemort...-dijo Dumbledore- que le vas a hacer a esa joven...  
  
Voldemort miró a Dumbledore.  
  
-lo que haga no te interesa y será mejor que ella escuche muy bien lo que tengo que decirle...-dijo Voldemort caminando hacia la mesa de profesores seguido por los mortifagos, los profesores eran apartados de la mesa a empujones por los mortifagos, no podían a hacer nada, los apuntaban con la varita-créeme Dumbledore que no lo haré....  
  
Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, extrañada de que no se encontrará con nadie.  
  
-¿dónde estarán todos?-se preguntó bajando la escalera de mármol -que extraño  
  
-herm...-gritó alguien- hola  
  
Era draco y se acercó a darle un beso  
  
-hola-saludó Hermione al separarse de el-que haces por aquí?  
  
estuve en mi sala común y pensaba en ir al comedor...veo que tu tampoco estás ahí....  
  
-ah....si ...vamos?-preguntó Hermione  
  
draco asintió y bajo con draco al primer piso. En eso Hermione oyó unos pasos.  
  
-que es eso?-preguntó-  
  
-no sé...suena como....-  
  
busca en esa aula...yo buscó por aquí....anda...-dijo un hombre.  
  
Hermione miró hacia donde había escuchado y vio a un hombre de túnica larga y de capucha.  
  
-draco...-dijo Hermione cogiendose del brazo de draco  
  
-que pasa herm.....-Draco vio al hombre que se acercaba-corre!  
  
Hermione y draco corrieron.  
  
-vuelve los encontré!...-gritó el hombre y salió corriendo hacia la dirección de ellos  
  
-quien es draco?-  
  
-parece ser....un mortifago-contesto draco cogiendole la mano a Hermione . Bajaron la escalera hacia el vestíbulo .  
  
-creo que nos escapamos....-dijo draco cogiendose el pecho  
  
no irán a ninguna parte...-dijo un mortifago y los cogió-  
  
-Hermione!"-gritó draco  
  
Un mortifago cogió de la muñeca a Hermione y la jaló hacia el gran comedor.  
  
-crees que lograrás renacer ....después de tanto tiempo Voldemort....-dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente y con furia a Voldemort.  
  
lo lograré...y con una personita.... -dijo Voldemort señalando hacia las puertas del gran comedor .  
  
Por ellas entraban los mortifagos con draco y Hermione .  
  
-tú...!-gritó Draco mirando asombrado a Voldemort-  
  
-vaya....un Malfoy...-dijo Voldemort mirando fijamente a draco-por lo que veo.....ya llegaste-dijo mirando a Hermione  
  
-que quieres? -preguntó Hermione soltándose del mortifago -  
  
-por favor Hermione...déjame -dijo Snape caminando hacia ella -  
  
-alto Snape...-dijo Voldemort - jaja, no me dirás que no sabe...a que no?  
  
-no saber que?-preguntó Hermione intrigada  
  
La profesora Sylia camino hacia donde estaba Hermione  
  
-Hermione....quería que entendieras esto en otra circunstancia...pero...-  
  
-silencio....-dijo Voldemort-  
  
-¿qué tiene que saber..?-preguntó Harry y se puso al costado de Hermione- ella no tiene nada que ver en esto si quieres hacerle daño a...  
  
-silencio potter , no, quien te ha dicho que no tiene nada que ver en este asunto....- añadió Voldemort rodeando a Hermione -tienes mucho que ver en esto...Hermione....  
  
-Voldemort...te ruego que no la confundas ..-dijo Dumbledore - sería mejor....  
  
-no me doblegarás esta vez Dumbledore ...quiero tener en honor de contarle todo sobre ...sobre su pasado...  
  
Hermione se quedó helada, ¿cómo Voldemort , el mago poderoso , iba a saber de su vida?  
  
si Hermione....yo sé...Voldemort sabe mucho de ti...y de tus padres...-  
  
-mis padres son muggles ...¿cómo sabes de ellos?...-preguntó Hermione actuando a la defensiva .  
  
-Hermione ....por favor...escucha...-intento otra vez la profesora Sylia -  
  
-calla...yo tendré el placer de explicarle....Adema....-dijo Voldemort  
  
¡por dios! ¡deja que yo le explique!-grito la profesora Sylia  
  
-explicarme que?-preguntó Hermione mas enredada que antes- ¿qué sucede aquí?  
  
En eso dos personas aparecieron detrás de Dumbledore .  
  
-papá..mamá?-preguntó Hermione  
  
Eran los padres de Hermione .  
  
-Hermione..hija...-dijo su madre  
  
-por favor madre no vengas...por favor sal...profesor Dumbledore mis padres no saben nada de magia y estando aquí con el...-dijo mirando a Voldemort  
  
-Hermione....tienes que escuchar algo..-dijo su madre-nosotros sabemos quien es él...el profesor Dumbledore nos trajo..hay muchas cosas que explicar cariño...yo solo...-  
  
-silencio muggle...-dijo Voldemort con desprecio- dejaré que tu hija sepa la verdad solo por mi...  
  
La madre de Hermione se puso al lado de su esposo detrás de Dumbledore, dio una mirada rápida a Snape y a Sylia y se tranquilizó.  
  
- Hermione...Hermione...tú tienes algo que yo necesito para renacer del todo.....tus padres sabían que eran....tu madre sabia muy bien lo que era....-dijo Voldemort -pero para que recuerdes lo que tienes...tienes que volver a tu pasado.....-  
  
Hermione miró hacia Snape y Sylia, estaban realmente preocupados .  
  
-siempre has creído que eres hija de los indeseables muggles no es así?-  
  
-a que te refieres...mis padres son muggles....no me interesa eso..-  
  
-veo que no entiendes ....-dijo Voldemort- por que yo quisiera saber sobre tu pasado....por que eres sangre limpia Hermione....  
  
¿sangre limpia? ....¿cómo?, se preguntó Hermione para si, los alumnos estaban asombrados.  
  
-eso es imposible...mis padres son muggle...como.... -  
  
-Hermione....nosotros...-dijo su madre-no somos realmente tus verdaderos padres....  
  
Hermione miró a su madre....¿no lo era?...que pasaba ....había conocido a ellos desde que tenía memoria...¿pero a que llamaba realmente memoria?  
  
-no.....mamá....que hablas...tu eres mi madre...no?-pregunto mirando a su madre que negaba y lloraba-¡dime que no es verdad!-dijo Hermione empezando a llorar y gritando-  
  
-si..Hermione...si...llora...esto solo es el comienzo..después verás que la vida es dolorosa que algunas cosas duelen..en especial las verdades.....- dijo Voldemort-  
  
-si...si ellos no son mis padres...entonces quienes si lo son?-preguntó Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas y mirando con furia contenida a Voldemort-  
  
En el frío y blanco rostro de Voldemort una malévola sonrisa apareció en su rostro, si es que se le podía llamar así.  
  
-....Hermione... ....-llamó la profesora Sylia- yo se quien fue madre... -dijo acercándose sigilosamente y atravesando a unos mortifagos -  
  
-profesora Sylia...como...usted sabe?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida-  
  
-si Hermione....tu madre....tu madre ...era mi hermana...-dijo aguantando unas lagrimas.  
  
Hermione miró hacia el rostro blanco de la profesora Sylia , la hermana de esta era acaso su madre.....la que vio en el pensadero ...era su madre de joven...  
  
-Katrina....-susurró Hermione -  
  
-si Hermione...Katrina era tu madre....-dijo Sylia acercándose mas a Hermione.  
  
era?-preguntó Hermione temiendo lo peor- acaso?.-...  
  
-tu madre esta muerta..-dijo Voldemort - es triste...lo sé ...para ti...pero para mi es realmente tranquilizante ...nunca me sirvió de nada, igual que tu padre...los dos se pusieron en mi contra después de concebirte a ti....-  
  
Hermione volvió la mirada hacía los ojos rojos de Voldemort.  
  
-que quieres decir...mi madre...mi madre no fue como tú!-gritó Hermione  
  
-estas segura Hermione...?-preguntó Voldemort- por que no le comentas lo que fue su madre Adema?-dijo mirando con desprecio a la profesora Sylia  
  
-¿quién es profesora?...no entiendo..-dijo Hermione- Sylia, Adema, quien es usted..?  
  
-yo....-  
  
-ella es hermana de tu madre Hermione ..-dijo un hombre. Era el mismo del pensadero, de la vez de la profesora mcgonogall , el que los sacó del pensadero. Entraba en el gran comedor acompañado de Hagrid, parecía que arrastraba a dos mortifagos .  
  
-Julius...-dijo Voldemort al verlo entrar- Rubeus Hagrid ...-añadió al verlo.  
  
-con que estas aquí vil musaraña ....mira lo que le hicimos a tu secuaces... -dijo pateando a un mortifago-con que no los entrenas muy bien no?- Parecía ser que ese hombre no le tenía miedo a Voldemort.  
  
-cuida tu lengua si no la quieres perder...-dijo un mortifago apuntándolo con su varita.  
  
-usted...-dijo por fin Hermione-es el que me sacó del pensadero de ....esa vez...-  
  
-así es Hermione... no dejes que te asusten con lo que vas a saber...todo el mundo comete errores...y tu madre tanto como tu padre los cometieron.. -dijo Julius -acercándose hacia Hermione  
  
-que...no entiendo nada!-gritó Hermione  
  
-....el verdadero nombre de ella...es Adema....-dijo Julius mirando fijamente a Hermione-ella es tu tía Hermione...  
  
Hermione miró a Julius...¿la profesora Sylia? , aquella profesora de la que pensaba que era mortifaga...era su tía....Adema....ese nombre...  
  
-Hermione...lo que dice Julius...es verdad...yo...yo soy tu tía...hermana de tu madre..-dijo Adema caminando hacia Hermione - esa es al verdad  
  
Hermione volvió a llorar, hacia lo posible por no hacerlo, no quería llorar en frente de Voldemort .  
  
-eso no es nada a lo que vas a saber Hermione...-dijo Voldemort - ¿sabes que hizo tu madre?  
  
Hermione miró de nuevo a Voldemort y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- tu madre....fue una mortifaga Hermione....igual que tu padre...-dijo con desprecio  
  
Hermione no soportó mas y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, no...¿su madre una mortifaga? , lo que había visto en el pensadero, su madre era esa joven que siguió a....Snape?  
  
-Hermione...no llores lo vas a entender...-dijo draco acercándose  
  
-aléjate de ella Malfoy -dijo Voldemort  
  
-no lo haré..-contesto draco  
  
si mi madre fue mortifaga ....entonces quien es mi padre...? -preguntó Hermione a Adema.  
  
eh Hermione...-  
  
-vaya si que eres no tan lista Hermione....se qué viste en el pensadero...recuérdalo Hermione...recuerda... ¿quién es tu padre?-dijo Voldemort  
  
Hermione ahogó un grito , no podía ser, esa persona, ese ser...su padre?..que hizo que su madre se convierta en mortifaga...era... alzó la vista y miró a esa persona, su cabello negro , sus ojos negros como su cabello , su preocupación...miró hacia Severius Snape..  
  
-si Hermione...es profesor...ese que te gritaba....que te hacía pasar el ridículo... ese..míralo... es tu padre -dijo Voldemort con desgana  
  
-Hermione.-dijo Snape-por favor...entiende...-  
  
Algo que jamás se notaba en Snape....su ternura, es profesor amargado, ahora se veía preocupado....quería ser perdonado por su hija . Hermione lloró con mas fuerza...aún no lo comprendía del todo...¿toda su vida había sido una mentira? , la respuesta era que si...era toda una mentira. Hermione no entendía ¿cómo?.  
  
-ahora sabes lo básico Hermione ...ahora me darás lo que quiero...-dijo Voldemort y sacó su varita. Hermione retrocedió  
  
-ella n comprende todavía-dijo Snape poniéndose en frente de Hermione - no sabe nada....esta confundida  
  
-siempre tan necio Severius...igual que tu estúpida esposa.. -dijo Voldemort - bien Hermione....  
  
Voldemort de acercó hacia la oreja de Hermione  
  
-sabes ...se que has tenido sueños extraños....-dijo  
  
-como puedes saberlo...-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Lord Voldemort lo sabe todo Hermione...todo...y sabes que cosas son esas no?-  
  
Hermione negó de nuevo.  
  
-son tus recuerdos Hermione ...tus extraños recuerdos....sueñas con un hombre que acompaña a una mujer no? -  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
-como sabes...-  
  
-...con un bebe en brazos...que cae....y llueve...adivina quienes son...- continuó Voldemort -  
  
-no quiero saberlo... -contesto Hermione  
  
-es tu padre y tu madre.....es cuando Lord Voldemort mata a tu madre...- susurró Voldemort  
  
-no , no! Quiero escuchar mas!-gritó Hermione tapándose los oídos con sus dos manos.  
  
basta!- dijo Adema - no hagas esto Voldemort ....es demasiado -  
  
-demasiado Hermione...tu pasado es demasiado para ti?-preguntó Voldemort. -responde!  
  
Hermione se puso de pie  
  
supongo que no Hermione .... ves ese sueño en la que esta mujer trata de salvarte...si ...ves la vez en la que escapan....si...todo lo has visto...-  
  
¿cómo puedo ver todo esto?..-preguntó Hermione -yo era solo una bebe...  
  
-Hermione.....tú ..-  
  
-silencio Adema...o mejor dicho explícale...quiero que entienda para después...-Dijo Voldemort  
  
-Hermione...se que será difícil saber todo de un golpe pero es lo mejor...escucha...tu madre y tu padre eran mortifagos....cuando te tuvieron decidieron salir del grupo de este...-dijo mirando a Voldemort- pero no se los permitió , escaparon pero tu madre fue muerta....-Adema bajó la mirada, Snape estaba detrás de ella y miraba a Hermione-Severius volvió a mi casa contigo de solo unos meses, Julius que es mi esposo y yo te criamos cuando nos enteramos de que Katrina, tu madre habia muerto , nunca perdone a Severius de haberla llevada al lado oscuro,..... pero ella así lo quiso y no podemos ...cambiar nada,.... te criamos durante 5 años , eras una niña muy linda, vivías con nosotros después de unos meses me entere que ....Voldemort te buscaba y decidimos hacer algo. pero fue tarde caíste en su trampa y te torturó poniéndote en el pensadero de Snape, veías las... mismas escenas muchas veces -  
  
-jajaja-se rió Voldemort.- como olvidar tu estúpido llanto ..-murmuró  
  
-fuiste también puesta en el pensadero mío y en el de Julius-continuo Adema -, veías a tu madre y a tu padre, a mi ... era muy confuso...cuando logramos recuperarte...decidimos que no estabas segura en nuestras manos, así que hicimos un hechizo desmemorizador y te enviamos con unos muggles , amigos de Julius , los Granger, sabíamos que después de unos años irías a Hogwarts, conocerías a tu padre , pero solo como un profesor de esta escuela..-dijo Adema suspirando- Julius y yo escapamos de ellos y estuvimos escondidos, sabíamos que Voldemort te iba a buscar y decidimos buscarte, Dumbledore me dejó entrar al castillo como profesora, y Julius bueno...como una especie de ayudante, quería decirte toda la verdad pero nunca tuve tiempo....  
  
Finalizo Adema abrazando a Hermione  
  
-esa es la verdad...hija...-dijo Snape acercándose a Hermione  
  
-no te acerques mas Severius .... pensar que fuiste mi vasallo mas fiel y te pusiste en mi contra después de saber lo que me iba a traer a la vida de nuevo...que me iba a hacer imposible....-dijo Voldemort mirando a Severius -pensar tantas cosas ....  
  
-Voldemort ...ella ya está entendiendo las cosas....-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-aún no entiendo....¿cómo es que sabes de mis sueños?-intervino Hermione  
  
Hermione...Hermione ....siempre eh tenido formas de entrar a lugares que nunca te imaginaras ..-respondió Voldemort- eh tenido siempre vigilado este castillo ...por dos de mis vasallos mas fieles....  
  
Voldemort trinó los dedos y algo nunca esperado sucedió, de dos mesas rivales, dos vasallos fieles de Voldemort, unidos por un mismo odio, Voldemort , se pusieron en pie dos seres que nunca imaginaron ...dos rivales, dos destinados...dos alumnos...uno armado de valor...y otro de astucia y de ambición ...se pusieron en pie..  
  
-no no puede ser!-gritó ron -no por que? -  
  
-Ginny?...-tartamudeó Hermione, no podía creerlo su amiga? Un vasallo fiel de Voldemort? - En la mesa de gryfindor todos se quedaron mas sorprendidos que antes...¿Ginny Weasley? .  
  
-Parkiston...-dijo draco al ver a pansy en pie  
  
Ginny salió de la mesa de gryfindor y se fue hacia Voldemort, Pansy dejó la mesa de slyterin e hizo lo mismo. Dos estudiantes de Hogwarts aliados con Voldemort.  
  
-esto es lo mas vil que has podido hacer Voldemort..-dijo Dumbledore al ver a las dos chicas al costado de este- como es posible que juegues con ellas!  
  
-no está jugando con nosotras Dumbledore-dijo Ginny sacando su varita. Algo extraño se notaba en sus ojos, eran otro tipo de mirada- crees que es tan fácil...no me digas que crees que tu alumna es mortifaga....-  
  
Un extraño sonido en la voz de Ginny se escuchaba parecía como si hablará como una mujer.  
  
Dumbledore...ellas...son mis vasallos mas fieles ..-dijo Voldemort poniendo una mano en pansy y otra en el hombro de Ginny- por que no se muestran como son eh?  
  
En ese instante Ginny empalideció y de ella salió una sombra, o eso parecía ser y se poso en un mortifago. El cuerpo de Ginny calló al suelo , Harry la detuvo.  
  
-que rayos le hiciste a mi hermana?- preguntó ron corriendo hacia ella  
  
EL mortifago en la que la sombra se poso camino hacia donde estaba Voldemort y se sacó la capucha, dejando ver a una mujer blanca de cabello negro y ojos tanto como su cabello .  
  
simplemente ocupe su cuerpo por algunas veces..nos para tanto obtuve su energía... hice que haga miles de cosas en su subconsciente ...ahora esta débil...-añadió la chica  
  
-ella es Nicole...Dumbledore....muy inteligente no?-añadió Voldemort -ahora conocerás a mi otra vasalla...-  
  
Pansy oscureció y del su cuerpo salió una sombra igual al de Ginny y se poso en un mortifago. Este camino y se bajó la capucha dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.  
  
-ya esta mi lord..-dijo la chica  
  
-y ella es Nadia ...-dijo Voldemort  
  
-y para que usaste a Ginny eh? -preguntó Harry  
  
era amiga confidencial de Hermione ....fue fácil...-dijo Nicole  
  
-profesor Dumbledore como es posible?-preguntó Hermione viendo hacia los ojos azules de Dumbledore  
  
-es magia negra..Hermione....es cambio de almas...el cuerpo no siente nada ....el individuo vive como un parásito -explicó Dumbledore acercándose hacia Harry- se recuperará...-dijo mirando a Ginny -que ganas con todo esto eh Voldemort? -  
  
-gano mi vida...Dumbledore...Nadia trabajó muy bien aquí.... se aprovechó de los sentimientos de esta slyterin....los celos hacia Hermione...nos sirvió de algo no Nadia?-dijo Voldemort -  
  
-así es mi lord...-dijo la chica riendo maliciosamente -  
  
-no le harás nada Voldemort...-dijo draco acercándose mas a Hermione-  
  
-con que no eh?-dijo Voldemort - Lucius!  
  
Un hombre de entre los mortifagos se acerco  
  
-draco....no le hables así a mi lord....compórtate-dijo Lucius mirando a draco  
  
-¿pero por que me querías separar de draco?-preguntó Hermione tomándole la mano a draco  
  
-Hermione....yo...yo lo sabía todo-se apresuró a contestar Draco - Hermione....  
  
-draco sabía todo Hermione...-dijo Dumbledore- decidió darte algunas pistas para que supieras la verdad o al menos sepas algo de tu pasado...  
  
-herm...te acuerdas el día en que te encontré en el suelo casi desmayada..?-preguntó draco Hermione asintió- bien....pensé que te iba a perder...ese ser que viste era un mortifago...ese dolor que te causó ....fue un hechizo en tus recuerdos....  
  
-tu lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada...-comentó Hermione -¿por qué?  
  
-no lo ibas a entender....estaba en comunicación constante con Snape , con Adema con todos ...quería decírtelo...-sentenció draco  
  
-que melancólico ...ya hasta me empalagué -dijo Voldemort separando a Hermione y draco-ahora tú niña...me darás lo que quiero ...  
  
-Voldemort... ella aún no sabe de lo que le hablas-dijo Severius firmemente - si la matas tendrás que matarme a mi primero y de nada servirá si lo haces...no sabrás donde esta...-  
  
Voldemort miró a Snape , por unos segundos pensó  
  
-Nicole...tráela ...-ordeno  
  
Nicole cogió de la muñeca a Hermione y le llevo al centro de la mesa de los profesores  
  
-Nadia....trae a ese Malfoy también...-  
  
La mortifaga así lo hizo y dejo al costado de Hermione .  
  
-que le vas a hacer...-dijo Severius y se encamino hacia Hermione -no!  
  
Un mortifago lo detuvo  
  
-pa... - susurró Hermione  
  
-que piensas hacer...-dijo Adema acercándose cuando un mortifago se entrepuso -maldita sea déjala en paz!-giró desesperada y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos  
  
basta ya Voldemort! -gritó Dumbledore -has llegado demasiado lejos!  
  
-silencio Dumbledore ...vine a buscar algo y me lo llevaré como sea...-  
  
-¿por que con Hermione?...¡tu finalidad era Yo! -gritó Harry -  
  
-lo eras potter ....tus padres fueron muy listos al hacerme creer que ellos tenían lo que yo buscaba...vaya sorpresa haberme llevado 13 años después ..al enterarme que lo que buscaba estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba..!!! -dijo sacando su varita- ahora bien Hermione ....se que amas a este chico no es así?  
  
Hermione miró a draco asustada  
  
-mira esos ojos grises....y dime si es cierto....¿lo amas?-volvió a preguntar-dime!  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
-no has escuchado alguna vez que el amor duele?....- dijo Voldemort acercándose a Hermione- no?  
  
-que quieres decir?-  
  
-mira a ese lindo ser...mira a ese ser que te quiere...que te ama tanto como tu a él....- dijo Voldemort -no quisieras que le pasará algo no es así?  
  
Hermione miró a draco , quería llorar, quería abrazarlo  
  
-bien...como no contestas...supongo que no....-dijo Voldemort apuntando -  
  
Draco retrocedió.  
  
Voldemort levantó su varita y pronunció la palabra  
  
-cuccio...-  
  
Un rayo de luz dorada salió de su varita y quedó en draco  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos no quería ver a draco..no....  
  
Escuchaba los gemidos de draco...  
  
Su dolor......  
  
Su desesperación....  
  
Su amor......  
  
-¡basta!-gritó Hermione -¡basta por favor!  
  
-vez Hermione ni siquiera lo hice en ti...pero te dolió no? ...-  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, draco estaba echado en el suelo aún sentía dolor...  
  
-herm....no....-  
  
-bien Hermione....aún necesito lo que tienes...así que...no te va a doler...solo voy a refrescar tu memoria ..-  
  
-No Voldemort...no!-dijo Adema .  
  
-Memories Conde ...-murmuró alzando su varita hacia Hermione.  
  
Un rayo de luz blanca la rodeo, de pronto se sintió mareada....todo le daba vueltas.. imágenes.... sonrisas..llantos...Adema...su padre..su madre...Voldemort ....Harry...ron...draco...los granger...Ginny..pansy...Julius...todo se le vino a la cabeza ..cosas...recuerdos, todo se le presento...su vida en el mundo mágico..su tía...recuerdos...una casa....un rapto...un pensadero...una caverna....ella....todo se detuvo y se vio de nuevo en el gran comedor ...recordaba quien era...recordaba...los días en la casa de su tía...recordaba....recordaba su pasado...su vida....  
  
-Hermione?...- se escuchaba a lo lejos. Hermione se paró y miró a Voldemort  
  
-Hermione....-dijo Adema -estas bien?  
  
Hermione miró a su tía...la recordaba...  
  
-herm..que te pasa?-preguntó draco apoyándose en la pared-  
  
-¿cómo pude olvidar tanto...?-dijo Hermione cogiendose su frente-¿cómo?  
  
-ahora recuerdas no Hermione?....-dijo Voldemort de repente - sabes muchas cosas no?  
  
Hermione miró con odio a Voldemort.  
  
-si...si lo recuerdo Voldemort...-dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente-  
  
-herm...sabes lo que el quiere...-  
  
-si lo se Adema...no se lo daré de mi boca no saldrá nada...-  
  
-a que no Hermione? -preguntó Voldemort furioso-¡no te e echo recordar por nada!  
  
-no lo haré...-repuso Hermione  
  
-bien...si así lo quieres ...-  
  
-¿qué estás buscando Voldemort? -preguntó Harry  
  
Voldemort miró con furia retenida a Harry .  
  
-lo que el busca Harry..-dijo Hermione-es algo que yo se en donde está y como conseguirlo...  
  
-cállate! -gritó Voldemort  
  
lo que busca...-continuó Hermione - es la llave de la eternidad....-  
  
Harry miró confundido a Hermione  
  
-eso Harry es...-intervino Dumbledore- es la única forma en la que un ser puede...vivir eternamente....algo parecido con la piedra filosofal ... según la leyenda era un cofre que contenía los secretos de la magia y esta escrito todos los escritos, pociones hechizos mas poderosos ...para abrir ese cofre se necesita la llave de la eternidad...  
  
-exacto Hermione...y tu sabes en donde esta la llave de la eternidad....- dijo Voldemort -  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza,  
  
-bien con que no me dirás...?-preguntó Voldemort...-bien..mira lo que lord Voldemort es capaz de hacer Hermione ...-  
  
Voldemort camino hacia el centro del comedor.  
  
-muy bien Hermione ...tarde o temprano me darás esa maldita llave...-  
  
Alzó su varita....y de sus labios helados salieron las mas temidas palabras ...que llamaban a la muerte en un silbido ..  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra! .......-resonaron en el comedor...  
  
Un rayo de luz verde...  
  
Que segó para siempre los amaneceres de ese ser......  
  
Apagó la llama de su vida......  
  
Una muerte.....  
  
El fin de una vida......  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((( (((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((( ((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((( (((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((( ((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))  
  
Sorry x aberme demorado en este cap  
  
Espero subirlo el otr mas pronto  
  
Diganme que les parecio  
  
Sorry x la intriga!  
  
Graxias x los rewiews  
  
Chao  
  
) 


	22. Separaciones y Dolores

Capitulo 22 : Separaciones y Dolores.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra! .......-resonaron en el comedor...  
  
El rayo verde solo fue apagado por el grito estremecedor , de horror que profirieron los expectantes de tal horrible escena..causada por el autor....Lord Voldemort . Un sonido seco...causando un eco...una terrible jugada.....una terrible maniobra...  
  
Hermione no quería abrir sus ojos y ver a la persona que Voldemort había matado ...que había asesinado. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo....los ojos de los estudiantes miraban al centro del comedor como mirando un espectáculo...Los ojos de Hermione se inundaron de lagrimas al instante ...esas personas....esos seres...esas almas....esos cuerpos....eran de....  
  
-¡no!-gritó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos....-¡papá ...mamá!...  
  
Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo ...sin ningún rastro de sangre...ningún corte...pero indudablemente inertes...sin vida.... muertos . Mostraban signos de horror....de miedo....habían visto a la muerte cara a cara sin poder hacerle frente....sin poder ponerle un alto.  
  
Los cuerpos de los cuales habían sido padres de Hermione por 10 años...desde que ella recordaba...muggles... como les decían a ellos....sus padres adoptivos.....Los granger..  
  
-¿cómo puedes haber echo eso?-preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos Adema que corrió al alcance de Hermione-eres un maldito miserable Voldemort...  
  
Adema abrazó a Hermione mirando fijamente a Voldemort que solo las miraba con alegría y con triunfo.  
  
-no es aceptable Voldemort eran muggles!!!!!! ...simples muggles no saben nada de magia!...-gritó Dumbledore que en sus ojos se notaba la propia furia en vida,  
  
-¡por que rayos tenías que hacerlo! ¡ellos nunca te hicieron nada!- le gritó Hermione a Voldemort-  
  
-te dije Hermione.....me darás tarde o temprano lo que quiero .....-dijo Voldemort mirándola con desprecio- sabes como duele perder algo....a un ser querido ....no Hermione?....imagínate a mí que tengo cerca de mi la inmortalidad y el triunfo para siempre...y una chiquilla insignificante ...me lo quiera arrebatar ..ridículo no? -añadió Voldemort  
  
Hermione lloró con más fuerza no lo podía evitar era el dolor mas grande que ella.  
  
-basta ya...-dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia Adema y Hermione - hasta donde piensas llegar eh?  
  
Voldemort miró fijamente con sus ojos rojos a Snape.  
  
-hasta el limite Severius...tu y tu ridícula esposa fueron muy inteligentes al desprenderme de algo vital para mi..-dijo Voldemort mirando su varita  
  
-pues hicieron bien...-dijo Harry que se puso al costado de Hermione -  
  
-Potter ...no...-dijo Snape-  
  
-crees que sigues siendo tan importante para mi? Que ya no te puedo hacer daño?-pregunto Voldemort con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro - pues has bajado de categoría para mi Harry....tu vida no me interesa...  
  
-sabes que aún sigue siendo vital para ti Voldemort-intervino Dumbledore -eso lo tienes presente .  
  
-un poco Dumbledore pero no como antes...-respondió Voldemort y mirando hacia la cicatriz de Harry , la apunto con su varita- una simple cicatriz....sabes que ahora puede ser mucho mas que eso no? -  
  
Harry miró a Voldemort con sus ojos verde esmeralda, su rostro frió y despiadado ...y por primera vez en su vida, sentía miedo, ¿lo había sentido antes?...no lo había.., antes sentía furia y coraje..pero ahora sentía miedo , porque como había dicho él, ya no era tan importante como antes...no era vital para el ser mas despiadado...Voldemort .  
  
Levanto su vista hacia Hermione, estaba temblando y lloriqueaba . Harry se sintió mal por ella, nunca había sido el centro de atención de nadie , y menos de Voldemort. De una manera o otra su mundo se había destruido, su vida, una vida que no tenía sentido .  
  
-maestro...-dijo Nadia con una botella en las manos- señor el encantamiento se destruirá dentro de poco ...todavía no tenemos la información que necesitamos..  
  
Voldemort volvió la vista hacia la mujer .  
  
-tienes razón...tienen todo listo ah ya?-preguntó  
  
La mujer asintió.  
  
-bien.....entonces...-  
  
Voldemort miró con asco a los Granger que estaban en el suelo , al pasar por su lado .  
  
-¿qué piensas hacer eh?-preguntó Dumbledore-si sigues como hasta ahora te juro que tendré que...  
  
-calla Dumbledore...son pocos los que te tienen lealtad..en cambio a mi...son muchos...-dijo Voldemort  
  
Hermione miró a draco que intentaba pararse pero no podía, miraba las muecas de dolor que hacia en cada intento, en cada intento por vivir. Adema estaba al costado de ella, la abrazaba y Snape su padre, estaba al costado de Dumbledore frente a cualquier accidente o cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Aún así mantenía la mirada a su hija, a su Hermione, estaba preocupado , como habia deseado decirle , en otras circunstancias cuanto la quería, que el era su padre, actuar como lo había echo siempre , un maestro calculador e injusto , que miraba con desagrado la inteligencia de ella. Que equivocada que estaba Hermione, era su padre y la amaba como a nadie, era lo único que le quedaba . Snape la miró y Hermione hizo lo mismo, no eran necesarias las palabras para decir "yo estoy aquí", con sus ojos negros hacia los ojos marrones de ella, se transmitieron confianza y amor , y esas palabras con la vista. Los dos sonrieron , y Hermione se sentía...aunque sonará extraño en ese momento bien..bien consigo misma, estaba contenta de tener la sangre de su padre en sus venas, de poseer cosas de él, ya habría tiempo para recuperar las cosas perdidas, el tiempo perdido. ¡Que costoso que era el tiempo!.  
  
-vamos! -gritó Voldemort -  
  
ese gritó termino con los pensamientos de padre e hija. La sombra de Voldemort se dirigía hacia Hermione  
  
-que le vas a hacer!-preguntó Snape interponiéndose ante ella-  
  
-muévete...-dijo Voldemort agarrando su varita-cuccio...  
  
El hechizo hizo que inmediatamente Snape cayera al suelo , el dolor era intenso.  
  
-papá!-gritó Hermione-no por favor!  
  
-no le harás nada Voldemort -dijo firmemente Adema oponiéndose frente a Hermione-  
  
-con que no eh...-dijo Voldemort-  
  
-no-repitió Adema -  
  
-bien...-Voldemort alzó su varita- cuccio...  
  
EL hechizo tuvo el mismo efecto en ella con Snape .Hermione quedó sola frente a frente al mismo Voldemort. Draco aún no se reponía del dolor.  
  
-hermio..ne- murmuró  
  
-párate..-ordeno Voldemort-tendremos un pequeño paseo en un lugar mas apropiado-  
  
Hermione miró con más odio a Voldemort. ¿cómo podía ser una persona tan desgraciada? ¿tan ruin? ¿tan maligna?  
  
-no me llevaras contigo....-respondió Hermione -no  
  
-bien...-Voldemort se volteo y apunto con su varita -cuccio...  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió como algo caía sobre sus rodillas, al abrir sus ojos , era draco  
  
-que niño mas estúpido...-dijo Voldemort volviéndose hacia Hermione -se interpuso por ti...dudo que resista dos cuccio como los míos.  
  
-draco!-gritó Hermione  
  
Draco estaba inconsciente, se había interpuesto por ella, para que no sufriera. Si tan solo supiera que el dolor de Hermione crecía mas al verlo inconsciente .  
  
-no...draco...-  
  
-no tengo mucho tiempo... -dijo Voldemort agarrando a Hermione  
  
El roce de la piel de Voldemort con Hermione, era fría, se sentía incomodo. Hermione se puso en pie , jalada por Voldemort , una de las mujeres , Nicole , avanzó hacia las puertas del comedor , busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una llave que metió por la rendija de la puerta .  
  
-fue un placer venirte a visitar ..Dumbledore..pero ya me tengo que ir...- dijo Voldemort jalando a Hermione-y mira lo que me llevo conmigo...  
  
te juro que te arrepentirás! ...esto no se quedará así Voldemort..-dijo Dumbledore con furia  
  
-eso ya lo eh escuchado antes...-dijo Voldemort  
  
Toco con un dedo las puertas del comedor , y frente al asombro de todos , el vestíbulo había desaparecido , en su lugar se veía todo en oscuridad.  
  
-Hermione!-gritó Ron  
  
Al parecer no había podido soportar mas. Su preocupación paso el limite .  
  
Hermione solo miró a su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos , fue a la última persona que diviso antes que todo los mortifagos aparecieran detrás de ella.  
  
-her..mione...- susurró Ron al ver que las puertas se iban cerrando .  
  
Con un golpe seco se cerraron dejando afuera a Voldemort y a su querida amiga .  
  
-Dumbledore...-susurró Moody - ya se fue..  
  
Dumbledore aún tenía la mirada fija en las puertas del gran comedor. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba Snape y Adema y draco .  
  
-que los lleven a la enfermería...-dijo  
  
-Dumbledore yo estoy bien..-dijo Snape -donde está Hermione?  
  
y yendo hacia el centro le comedor habló:- se que hay muchas cosas que no entienden...pero ahora no hay tiempo de hacerlo...de explicarlo...lo más importante es que en este momento ...encontremos a Hermione...viva y a salvo...-tomando aire nuevamente dijo: - los prefectos de cada casa por favor tómense el servicio de...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar Ron corrió hacia las puertas del comedor y las abrió. El vestíbulo volvía a estar en el mismo lugar de siempre , ningún rastro de los mortifagos ni de Voldemort .  
  
-¡no!-grito golpeando las puertas-  
  
-¡ron tranquilízate!-dijo Harry que llegaba corriendo detrás de él -  
  
--no Harry! , se llevaron a Hermione....a mi Hermione...!-gritó ron con lágrimas en los ojos-  
  
Harry comprendía el dolor de ron, pero de nada servía llorar.  
  
-vamonos chicos..-dijo Moody -  
  
Los alumnos no comprendían todavía lo que estaba pasando .  
  
-los prefectos lleven a los alumnos a sus salas comunes....-dijo Dumbledore con voz apagada  
  
El grupo de alumnos empezaron a pararse y a salir por las puertas del gran comedor , murmuraban cosas .  
  
lleven a las Srta. parkiston weasley a la enfermería que Popy se encargue de ellas ..-añadió Dumbledore -  
  
-señor..-dijo Hagrid -eh...estoy pensando en..  
  
-Hagrid...por favor avisa a los centauros del bosque...y que forense venga..-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-eh...si señor...-dijo Hagrid y salió del comedor .  
  
-Harry...ron ....se que esto es duro...en especial para ti ron ..pero ah pasado..-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Dumbledore..que vamos a hacer con...con los cuerpos ...de los granger... -preguntó Moody  
  
-Llévenlos a la enfermería-dijo Dumbledore con semblante melancólico y triste-, dejen que Popy se encargue.. el señor Malfoy..como está?  
  
-aún no despierta....esta en la enfermería junto a los demás..-  
  
Dumbledore miró hacia el cielo encantado del castillo.  
  
avísale al ministerio lo que a ocurrido y....diles que se la han llevado...y que si los padres de los alumnos quieren llevárselos ..-añadió Dumbledore  
  
Mirando a Harry y Ron dijo:  
  
-vayan a la enfermería en un momento estaré nuevamente con ustedes...hay cosas que se deben de arreglar antes...pero no pierdan la esperanza de que encontraremos a Hermione..-dijo y se fue con Moody  
  
Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas, y asintieron lo mejor era ir a la enfermería.  
  
EN OTRO LUGAR DE Hogwarts .  
  
-el plan salió como lo planeábamos no?-preguntó una voz que hizo despertar a Hermione -  
  
-así parece...-dijo  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos estaba cansada y logró ver a dos siluetas con túnicas negras.  
  
-vaya veo que ya despertaste...-dijo una voz de mujer , era Nadia -  
  
Hermione se pasó una mano por su rostro estaba sucia . Vio que estaba en lo que parecía ser una carreta. Afuera de ella había mas mortifagos . Intentó pararse y escapar.  
  
-hey...donde crees que vas..siéntate...-dijo Nadia cogiendola del brazo y tirandola nuevamente a la carreta -quieta-dijo apuntándola con su varita  
  
Hermione miró el rostro de la mujer con odio, en eso la carreta paró.  
  
-llegamos...-dijo Nicole  
  
Las dos mortifagas bajaron de la carreta jalando a Hermione y apuntándola con la varita a modo de amenaza .  
  
-camina...-ordeno Nadia  
  
Al bajar de la carreta Hermione diviso que estaba amaneciendo , el cielo estaba aclareciendo dejando ver un camino sinuoso y rocoso , parecía ser que estaban al pie de una montaña.  
  
-donde...donde estoy?-preguntó Hermione a Nadia que la sujetaba del brazo.  
  
-no tengo porque responderte...-respondió Nadia de mala gana-  
  
vamos aún lugar de mi señor...-respondió Nicole mirando a Hermione.  
  
Hermione bajó la mirada mirando el piso. Estaba en el mundo de Voldemort , en el mundo de los mortifagos ...en las reglas de Voldemort....  
  
El camino que atravesó junto a los mortifagos fue un tremo largo , caminaron media hora o más. Hermione no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo habia caminado. Los mortifagos fueron apagando los "Lumus" de sus varitas .  
  
Atravesando el camino , llegaron al comienzo de una pequeña colina .El grupo de mortifagos y Hermione se detuvo, en eso Voldemort se abrió pasó y alzó su varita.  
  
Miró a Hermione y le sonrió malévolamente, tocó una roca con su varita y esta se corrió hacia un lado, dejando ver a una pequeña cueva .  
  
-entren...-ordeno y entró seguido por los mortifagos.  
  
Al entrar a la cueva , los mortifagos hicieron Lumus en sus varitas porque el lugar realmente estaba oscuro . Hermione y los mortifagos pasaron un angosto corredor que llevaba a la parte principal de la cueva , en la cual se veía una fuente de agua negra que botaba agua del mismo color . Había murciélagos en el techo de la cueva, el lugar era frío , había unas cuantas sillas rotas .  
  
Voldemort se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña sala , en la cuál había una chimenea vieja y con ceniza.  
  
-los que saben que deben de cuidar la entrada...háganlo -dijo Voldemort mirando la chimenea-los demás ya saben que hacer...  
  
Un grupo de mortifagos salió de la sala , unos cuantos desaparecieron , Voldemort quedó con Hermione, Nadia y Nicole , sus dos mortifagas, y mirando a la chimenea nuevamente  
  
-Pyro Incantatem ...-murmuró y de su varita salió un fuego que prendió la chimenea .  
  
-amo...que hacemos con la chica...-preguntó Nadia  
  
Voldemort señaló una puerta  
  
-déjenla en ese lugar...dentro de unas horas empezaré el trabajo...-dijo sentándose en un sillón -  
  
Nadia cogió nuevamente a Hermione y abrió la puerta, dentro de ella había como celdas y cerraduras, puso un encantamiento , que por la confusión y la velocidad en la que hablaba latín no logró escuchar Hermione . Las muñecas de Hermione quedaron atadas por una tela invisible muy fina , sus pies de la misma manera .  
  
verás que te divertirás mucho...-dijo Nadia burlonamente  
  
Salió y cerró la puerta. Hermione escuchó a quien llamaba Voldemort .  
  
-Colagusano!-  
  
-señor...-respondió tímidamente  
  
-tráeme a nangini , quiero que la despiertes...más tarde se va a divertir mucho...-dijo mirando hacia la cerradura de la puerta en la que se encontraba Hermione -de verás que si  
  
Hermione no podía escapar, tarde o temprano le tendría que decir a Voldemort lo que buscaba, pero ahora que recordaba...en realidad no sabía como conseguir lo que Voldemort anhelaba.  
  
-estamos muy cerca...Nadia...eres mi vasalla mas fiel...-dijo Voldemort  
  
-gracias mi lord nunca lo defraudaré...-  
  
-pensé...que yo era su vasallo más fiel mi lord -dijo temblorosamente Colagusano  
  
-ah...no te pongas así Colagusano... tu eres un ser inútil..a veces servible..aún tengo cosas pendiente en ti....-dijo riéndose Voldemort  
  
Nadia se rió ante la expresión de Colagusano .  
  
EN Hogwarts .  
  
-tu crees...-dijo Harry sentado en un sillón en la enfermería-que ella este bien?  
  
Ron vaciló y finalmente contestó:  
  
-no lo sé Harry pero espero que este bien...no es justo lo que le esta pasando....-respondió ron con los ojos brillosos-no se que pasaría si ella....  
  
-lo sé...ella..ella solo no se puede ir por así....-dijo Harry  
  
-ella va a estar bien...-dijo Ginny despertando-lo sé ella siempre ha sido fuerte-  
  
-eso espero....eso espero Ginny-dijo ron  
  
-eso esperamos....-dijo Draco despertándose de la camilla  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LE HAYA GUSTADO Y MILS DISCULPAS POR HABERME DEMORADO, ESTE ES EL MAS CORTO QUE EH ESCRITO PERO CREANME QUE VALE LA PENA ESPERAR,  
  
DEJENME VER LO QUE PIENSAN  
  
MANDEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES  
  
GRAXIAS A TODAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA  
  
NO LAS DEFRAUDARÉ  
  
GRACIAS 1000 VECES MAS!!!!!!!  
  
Pandora  
  
reyna de la oscuridad y de los mas grandes y místicos secretos... 


End file.
